Two Lizzies, Another Path 2
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Lizzie and her three best friends are about to head on a trip to Rome. But, even with how far they've come...dreams, love, and adventures are not going to come easy. A sequel to Two Lizzies, Another Path. Also a alternate take on The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, middle school graduation drama, humor in places, and action in places.
1. Opening Part

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Side notes: If you haven't seen or read about my fanfiction Two Lizzies, Another Path, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because it's a sequel to that fanfiction.

If you haven't seen or read about The Lizzie McGuire Movie, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this is also a alternate take of that movie. For reading about the movie, I recommend the Disney Wiki and the Disney Channel wiki.

Chapter 1: Opening Part

A remote controlled monster truck thuds against Lizzie's door.

It has flashing blue lights on top. It's painted to look like a black police car.

From the other side of her door... Lizzie calls out lowly, "leave me alone! Matt, I'm trying to get ready for graduation!"

The banging goes on two more times.

Lizzie can't take it anymore.

She opens the door.

She irritatedly calls out, "Matt!"

From the further side of the hall... Matt quickly closes the door to his bedroom.

Lizzie looks around, kind of confused.

Then... Lizzie sees the remote controlled police car like monster truck drive between her legs.

It whirls and speeds off under her bed.

A screech is heard, like the wheels of the police car like monster truck are about to break.

With a slight glare... Lizzie mutters, "say goodbye to your little toy."

She kind of slams the door.

The picture cuts over to Matt's bedroom.

Matt confidently says, "and say hello to Matt owning his sister for eternity!"

He has black spy like goggles over his head.

He's facing a computer monitor and still holding the remote control.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie's bedroom.

Lizzie gets nervous all a sudden.

She calls a certain number on her cell phone.

She says, "um, hello? Andie?"

The picture cuts over to Andie's room.

There's very dark brown wardrobe styled like the wardrobe from The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. There's two light blue desks in the corners: One with neatly categorized school supplies in piles and her yearbook. One with stacks of music CDs and DVDs, a cell phone that matches Lizzie's, and her dark brown rimmed bright white computer monitor.

Blown up pictures of famous people's faces are on her teal colored walls: From Waking Life from 2001 and Contact from 1997 to Titanic from 1997 and Beauty and the Beast from 1991.

Andie is going through her wardrobe...when her cell phone rings.

Its ringtone is to I Can't Wait by Hilary D.

Andie puts a pink dress with puffy matching lining back on its hangar.

She then picks up her cell phone.

She answers, "hey Lizzie. How are you this morning?"

Over her cell phone... Lizzie answers, "aside from being tempted to squash my brother and focusing on getting ready for graduation? I'm fine. But..."

Andie moderately sighs nervously.

Andie is quick to ask, "okay Lizzie. What did he do this time?"

The picture cuts over to Lizzie's bedroom.

Lizzie bends down to check under the bed.

She's still holding her cell phone with on hand.

She feels the police car like monster truck. No sound of movement.

She breathes a sigh of mixed relief.

She hurriedly gets back up again.

Lizzie says, "that's just it Andie. His monster truck toy is grounded under my bed. So, it should be fine. But... Heavy sigh. I have a bad feeling about this. And, I'm getting short on time right now to get ready."

Andie checks, "you want me to stop over your house to check it for you?"

Sounding better already... Lizzie says, "yes. Thank you. I'm going to go get ready now."

From both ends over cell phones... They both smile.

Andie says, "you're welcome Lizzie. I'll catch you at graduation."

Lizzie adds, "yeah. I'll see you there."

They hang up.

Then... Lizzie turns on music on her mostly silvery music player with dark blue speakers.

She starts to go through her clothes.

The picture alternates between her and a smiling Animated Lizzie continuing to go through clothes.

The song The Tide is High by Atomic Kitten is playing from her music player.

Lizzie starts lip syncing and dancing to the music while holding her black hairbrush like a microphone.

Animated Lizzie is testing out animation bursts of pink lipstick, pink and green perfume with names coming out.

Two Animated Lizzies suddenly appear, holding a animated book of Rome with a light blue cover.

They're flipping through pages. More names come and go.

Lizzie starts to go through more of her clothes from her wardrobe.

Two Animated Lizzies are tap dancing and spinning on the keys to a animated laptop.

More names come and go as they pass each other.

Lizzie picks out a tan pink lined black skirt and a mostly tan pink top with a black cloth web of diamond shapes on it.

She twirls in her bedroom's side bathroom.

She disco points out to the ceiling

She twirls again.

That is...until she slips and falls backwards.

She calls out, "whoa!"

The flowery red bathtub curtains magnetically come off from bar magnets glued to the metal railing above. The redesign was Andie's.

The bathtub curtains come down with her as she falls into the bathtub with her feet up.

She sighs frustratedly in the bathtub.

Meanwhile... Matt has been laughing at the computer monitor.

Camera footage from his remote controlled police car like monster truck has been following Lizzie the whole time.

Lizzie starts to get up from the bathtub.

She hears a slow whirling.

She goes, "huh?"

Then... She sees the remote controlled police car like monster truck backing up out of the bathroom.

She starts to glare and blush in embarrassment.

Meanwhile... Matt dramatically declares, "I shall win the academy award!"

He sounds all too relaxed as he sighs.

Soon as Lizzie goes back over to her bed...

Lizzie has her cell phone in hand.

She's still glaring and blushing to herself.

She calls Andie again.

From the other end... She hears a automated message:

We're sorry. Andie Robinson is not available.

At the tone, please leave a message on the flip side.

Lizzie frustratedly sighs.

Over the phone... She leaves a message:

Hey Andie. Umm... Sniffle. A little change in plans.

Please go into Matt's room for me and look for his toy there. I think it has a camera...which can only mean one thing. Thank you.

Lizzie then hangs up.

She breathes a heavy sigh of mixed relief to herself.


	2. A Close Call

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 2: A Close Call

At Lizzie's graduation ceremony...

After Lizzie talks to her parents... She walks over toward Andie.

Andie is wearing a dark blue dress with some sparkles across and a black skirt over the bottom part.

But, soon as she catches sight of Gordo... Lizzie seems more than a little nervous.

Soon as she catches sight of her catching sight of Gordo... Andie seems very nervous.

Gordo is nervously standing with Miranda, further off to the side of the gymnasium. They both have dark blue graduation robes and caps.

But, even in their nervousness... Lizzie and Andie wave to each other.

With a low tone... Miranda tells Gordo, "Gordo, you are driving yourself crazy about this whole situation! You should go up to them and try to talk to them."

Gordo somewhat nervously asks, "uh...you... You really think so?"

Miranda looks astounded.

She brings up, "uh, yeah. They obviously are both crushing on you. There was never going to be a good time to tell Lizzie because of that!"

Gordo looks really nervous.

He's kind of looking down.

After a bit... He looks up.

He comments back, "you know Miranda, that doesn't really make me feel any better."

Miranda moderately sighs.

She puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

She points out, "I'm sorry. But, you can't just lock yourself in your room forever Gordo. You have to try talking to them, or you'll always hate yourself for not trying."

Gordo moderately sighs.

He realizes, "yeah. You're right. I mean, the worst that can happen to me is I get told no."

Miranda very faintly smiles.

She directs him, "exactly. Now go."

Gordo confidently adds, "yeah. I'll go."

Meanwhile...

Lizzie says, "hey Andie. So...do I look okay?"

Andie very faintly smiles.

She concludes, "yes. Your blue robe and my clothes look cooler than all of the other girls."

Lizzie very faintly chuckles.

With a faint smile... She adds, "thanks."

Andie says, "but...I have bad news for you."

Lizzie asks, "what's wrong?"

Andie whispers, "I got away with his police car monster truck. I looked and looked. But..."

Lizzie looks somewhat shook.

She realizes, "you didn't find the tape."

Andie responds, "yeah. I'm really sorry Lizzie."

They both moderately sigh.

Lizzie puts a comforting hand on hers.

Andie suddenly points out, "Lizzie... Kate is coming."

Andie has a hand on the edge of a face mask tucked under her skirt. But, Kate is walking to them faster.

Lizzie starts to ask, "what do you...?"

Kate condescendingly mutters, "oh...my god. Only you would think that you can hide that powder-blue, puffy sleeved, it's-kind-of-a-peasant-dress. But, it might just be a baggy disaster of questionable fiber content that you wore to the Spring Dance."

Lizzie looks wide eyed at her in fear.

She starts to say, "but, I...!"

Kate swiftly moves her hand toward the zipper on Lizzie's robes.

But... Kate suddenly feels a tight grip on her wrist.

Andie's hand has a tight but mostly harmless grip on her wrist.

Andie and Kate glare intensely at each other.

In a whisper... Kate tensely warns, "you and Lizzie can no longer threaten me with blackmail from as far back as Junior High school. A new school is always more forgiving in the first year. But, I'm just beginning."

Andie tensely warns back, "back away before I break your wrist. Now."

Kate looks wide eyed in fear. So does Lizzie.

Before it can get worse... Gordo and Miranda rush over to physically separate Andie from Kate.

With Andie not expecting it... Kate kind of easily slips her hand out.

But...Lizzie doesn't even notice that.

Lizzie cries out, "Andie, don't! Hard sniffle. Please. Please no."

She's breaking into tears.

Everyone is looking at them in shock.

In very mixed feelings... A teary eyed Kate runs out of sight.

Several of the teachers nearby gather around Miranda, Gordo, Lizzie, and Andie.

One of them asks tensely, "Miss Sanchez, Mister Gordon...what the hell just happened here?!"

Almost at the same time... Gordo and Miranda very nervously start to say, "umm...well... We just were..."

Teary eyed... Andie sniffles hard.

She just somberly says, "it's my fault. I... Hard sniffle! I was just trying to protect... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry."

And, on that note... Andie storms out.

The back door slams shut.

In a blur... Andie's parents are seen going through the back door to catch up to her.

Everyone breathes a very nervous sigh of relief.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo hug each other tight.

Miranda and Gordo tell Lizzie, "it's okay now Lizzie. It's going to be okay."

Lizzie starts to slowly but surely stop crying.

After a bit... She can't help but sadly murmur, "she was just trying to protect me."

A half hour later...

Everything has mostly calmed down in the gymnasium.

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are facing each other.

The three of them are still a little teary eyed. So is most everyone else.

Lizzie tensely asks, "why couldn't Kate have something better to do than make my life miserable? If she didn't, this would never have happened!"

Gordo starts to nervously say, "well..."

Miranda finishes the thought with her own, "...that was before she stopped having actual best friends and became popular."

Lizzie sighs heavily in mixed feelings.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

She's wearing dark blue graduation robes.

A circle of light tan blue dresses with white lining on top appear around her.

Animated Lizzie sternly goes, "well, maybe she was about to embarrass me. But, it would just make me look pathetic...which is really what I'm already good at if you count all the times I've tripped and falled...myself."

Suddenly... Animated versions of Miranda, Andie, and Kate appear in the dresses.

They clap their hands in a encore.

Animated Lizzie blushes bright red.

She shrinks behind one of the Animated Andies.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda.

Lizzie kind of awkwardly deduces, "I know. And... Hard sigh! Yeah. I really got to talk to Andie when this nightmare is over."

Gordo sincerely says, "yeah. That would be a good idea. I hope it goes well."

Miranda sincerely adds, "me too. She's our friend."

Lizzie very faintly smiles.

She adds, "thanks guys."

Miranda and Gordo faintly smile back.

Suddenly... Mister Escobar calls out, "McQuire?"

Lizzie turns toward him.

She somewhat nervously turns back to Miranda and Gordo.

She starts to say something.

But... Gordo urges, "go. It'll be okay."

Miranda backs him up, "yeah. It will be okay. What could possibly make this day be any worse than it already is?"

Lizzie very awkwardly smiles back.

Lizzie then finally goes up to Mister Escobar.

Lizzie says, "hey, Mister Escobar. Nice aftershave."

She's trying to sound more casual in front of the teacher.

Mister Escobar faintly smiles.

He adds, "oh, thank you."

He starts to sound completely casual.

He starts to bring up the last minute change for the class president's speech...and Lizzie's eyes go wide in nervousness.

The next day...

Kate is reading through a long folded letter.

She's sitting on the edge of her light brown and light purple flowery bed in her dark bluish purple bedroom.

She's still faintly teary eyed.

But, as she gets to the last part... She bittersweetly chuckles.

It says:

You'll be glad to know no one has been talking about you much...because at least you didn't have my downright humiliating moment in front of the whole school.

Was your humiliating moment on Good Morning America?

No. I don't think so.

I didn't try to ruin graduation.

A day earlier...

Lizzie was up at the podium.

She was gulping very nervously.

Brief images of Andie's, Kate's, and Matt's faces were going by in her head. The images of Kate's and Matt's faces were laughing at her.

Lizzie was saying, "u...uh... Margaret Chan couldn't make it tonight. So I'm...I'm going...I'm going to be filling in for her."

She was nervously smiling in front of the crowd.

She turned to glance at Margaret Chan's blown up photo on the stage.

She then turned back to the crowd.

Lizzie was saying, "not that any of us can really do that. But, um...anyway..."

She briefly was putting her arms out on the first part.

She was briefly putting her hand up by the last part.

She took another very nervous gulp.

Lizzie was going on, "I think we can all agree that...that junior high is filled with awkward, embarrassing...and sometimes just downright humiliating moments. Right?"

Most of the crowd was faintly smiling knowingly.

But... Lizzie doesn't seem to really notice.

Her thoughts went back to Andie's, Kate's, and Matt's faces.

Lizzie was awkwardly saying, "oh. Very faint chuckle. Me neither."

On the stage... A certain member of Kate's posse whispers to Kate, "it is so sad."

Kate though was faintly teary eyed, looking out to avoid her gaze.

She faintly laughed. But, her laugh was seeming more mechanical than she usually sounded.

The certain member of Kate's posse commented, "it's like watching one of those little furry animals getting killed on the Discovery Channel."

Presently...

The picture cuts back to the letter to Kate.

It says:

But, you know... Even if it would just be to take a bigger fall so that everyone would kind of forget about your humiliating moment...

I kind of wish I did.

You may still deny it.

But, for those rare times when I can see you as a normal person...I know we really do care for each other.

I just wish it never had to be so complicated.

Signed,

Lizzie


	3. On the Way to Rome

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 3: On the Way to Rome

At the airport...

After Lizzie comes in to the airport with her parents... She nervously looks around.

She specifically said they should come ten minutes earlier than everyone else. Not even Gordo knows.

Lizzie's parents are off in the distance for now.

Some of the students for the class trip to Rome were already there. But, they were too busy talking to their parents to notice.

Some parents go by, talking among themselves.

Lizzie quickly side steps out of the way.

She trips backwards over her own feet.

She sighs in frustration.

But, she kind of easily gets back up.

It's then when she finally sees Andie.

Andie is wearing a sparkly mostly silvery and blue headband, near blackish dark red jeans, and a white sleeveless top. Across her top is a splotchy dark blue and purple seahorse with glitter gold around it.

Andie nervously says, "hey."

Lizzie nervously says, "hey."

Andie concludes, "um... I... Heavy sigh. I wasn't sure if you wanted to still talk to me. But, I still came like you suggested."

Lizzie heavily sighs in mixed feelings.

She admits, "you're right. Heavy sigh. It's not easy for us right now. But...yeah. I'm glad I could talk to you."

Andie adds, "thank you."

They hug each other tight.

Then... They pull away.

Lizzie concludes, "and... Heavy sigh. I feel I need to give you some much needed council on Kate."

Andie tensely asks, "really?"

She can't help but glare.

Lizzie nervously says, "Andie... Heavy sigh. Please. Please just listen."

Without a second thought... Andie just says, "okay."

Lizzie says, "Andie, I..."

She heavily sighs.

After a bit... Lizzie explains, "I understand it's really hard for anyone to see Kate as well meaning in a very complicated way. But, even with the ways she tortures people...she never tries to kick or punch people. I'm really sorry I couldn't figure out how to make that clearer to you before. But...maybe you get it now?"

Andie very faintly smiles.

She admits, "that is a great relief for me, Lizzie. You really do understand what I was thinking."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Lizzie faintly smiles.

She says, "you're welcome."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers as she does.

Sounding a little better already... Lizzie wonders, "now...are you ready to go to Rome?"

Then... Miss Ungermeyer goes by.

She's in a going by luggage cart, whistling loudly on her whistle.

Andie and Lizzie groan a little from the going by whistling sound.

After a bit... Andie says, "I guess so. But..."

Lizzie asks in concern, "what? What's wrong?"

Andie points out, "I haven't even been in your eighth grade classes. You...you sure Miss Ungermeyer won't just leave me here?"

Lizzie insists, "I'm sure. After we got Claire suspended, and after Miranda and Gordo stepped in yesterday to stop you in time before things could get worse... School has made a very interesting move. They're not just trusting us to look after you. They're trusting us to give you guidance to help you with your temper: Not a school councilor."

Andie very awkwardly chuckles at that last part.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

She's next to a animated Roman pillar with a statue bust of her on top.

There's also animated Roman pillars with statue busts of Principal Tweedy's, Gordo's, Andie's, Miranda's, her mom's, and her dad on top.

Animated Lizzie goes, "yes! After fourteen years...we're ready for being adults!"

She fist pumps as she does.

There's a brief silence.

Then... Animated Lizzie more quietly says, "at least, I think we are. How hard can it be to look after each other?"

The picture cuts over to Andie and Lizzie.

Andie can't help but ask, "umm...will Kate be there?"

Lizzie awkwardly looks at her.

She goes, "um...yeah. Not sure or not if I'm happy with that either."

Andie concludes, "yeah. Me neither."

She's looking down nervously.

Lizzie puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Andie looks up.

Lizzie says, "but, don't worry. Just stay close to me, Miranda, or Gordo. And, so long as you follow the same rules as our class on the trip...you'll be fine. Trust me."

Andie and Lizzie smile at each other.

Andie assures, "of course I do Lizzie."

Lizzie adds, "good."

Then... Miss Ungermeyer turns up the feedback on her portable polished white loudspeaker looking device.

Andie and Lizzie reactively cover their ears.

Relatively a little further out... There's all the classmates for the trip and most of their parents.

They are covering their ears or squinting their eyes.

Gordo, Miranda, Matt, and Lizzie's parents are among them.

Gordo covers his ears. Miranda covers her ears a second too late.

Miranda groans hard some, almost doubling over.

Andie and Lizzie fast walk over to them.

Gordo and Miranda very faintly smile in their direction.

Then, Miss Ungermeyer starts telling everyone she's on a mission to take the class to see 31 historical Roman landmarks in two weeks.

Not long after Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda say goodbye to their parents...

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Andie are about to momentarily board flight 72. Destination: Rome.

Miranda is more clearly seen now, wearing her open buttoned light green sweater over a plaid light and dark brown shirt.

Larry Tudgeman is nowhere to be seen. But, he chose to stay back in Hillridge rather than go to Waterslide Wonderland or to Rome: Because he'd prefer watching science fiction and swimming in a backyard pool.

Ethan has come by. But, Kate is nowhere to be seen.

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Andie smile.

Miranda excitedly says, "oh my gosh. I can't believe we're all actually going to Rome for two weeks."

Lizzie says, "I know. And, with more freedom than we thought we'd get. It's going to be really cool!"

Just then... A kind of familiar voice asks, "Lizzie McGuire?"

It's Miss Ungermeyer.

Miranda, Andie, and Gordo look stunned and fairly shaken.

They're expecting Miss Ungermeyer to blow her whistle again. But, she doesn't.

She just firmly smiles.

Lizzie nervously says, "okay."

She starts to go.

But, she slightly turns back to Miranda, Andie, and Gordo.

She tells them, "I'll be back. I think."

Lizzie makes a nervous face.

Then... She walks over to Miss Ungermeyer.

Lizzie very awkwardly says, "umm...hey Miss Ungermeyer. You wanted to see me?"

Miss Ungermeyer kind of assures, "Lizzie McGuire, you're not in trouble. At least not now."

With a sigh of relief... Lizzie adds, "oh good."

There's a brief pause.

Lizzie lowly asks, "wait. What do you mean not now?!"

Miss Ungermeyer is still firmly smiling.

She turns over in her mind out loud, "on these class trips, I don't usually see a chaperone in the making. But, well... Faint chuckle. I suppose there is a first time for everything."

Lizzie looks really stunned.

She goes, "wow. You...you really think so?"

Miss Ungermeyer ruminates, "you're a promising student. Your record is clean enough. You keep up on your game chaperoning Andie. I keep up on my game being chaperone for the trip. And, you'll be sure to be going places."

With mixed feelings... Lizzie just says, "thanks."

All of a sudden... Miss Ungermeyer gives her a stern look.

She tells her, "don't thank me now, Miss McGuire."

Lizzie shrinks back a little into herself.

She awkwardly adds, "sorry."

With a firm smile... Miss Ungermeyer tells her, "that's fine. Just remember that I'm still your chaperone. You're a promising student, and I don't tell a spineless jellyfish that it's promising. And I'll tell you: There's many in high school. But, I can and will send you home if you break my rules. You understand. Don't you, Miss McGuire?"

Lizzie very nervously looks at her.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie sighs hard.

She's sitting down with crossed legs before the animated Roman pillars from before.

Big cracks and fissures start forming under the pillars...crashing them down under.

Meanwhile... Animated Lizzie says, "they get you to think you're ready to be a adult. Then, they leave you cracking up with hard truth until you leave with a guy at prom. Pretty much what to expect out of school."

She briefly puts a hand up and a hand down as she does.

The picture cuts back over to Lizzie and Miss Ungermeyer.

Lizzie just says, "yes, Miss Ungermeyer."

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "good. Now...what seat would you like on the plane?"

Lizzie awkwardly faintly smiles and faintly chuckles.

Miss Ungermeyer firmly smiles back.

Soon after that...

Lizzie, Miranda, Andie, and Gordo are walking through the mostly white skybridge to the plane.

Several students are ahead of them.

Miranda turns to Lizzie as they keep walking.

She says, "that's amazing. We thought you were in trouble, and she just wanted to talk to you?"

Gordo looks really annoyed.

He calls out, "I don't believe this! She thinks I'm a sneaky little brownnoser. But, you? You only just met, and she thinks you're cool."

Lizzie awkwardly assumes, "yeah. I still can't believe it myself. She thinks chaperoning is just a game, and that I'm a "chaperone in the making"."

Andie, Miranda, and Gordo look wide eyed.

Andie goes, "oh my gosh Lizzie! That's crazy."

Lizzie flat out admits, "I know. She scares me too."

They all nervously sigh.

Miranda remarks, "it's official. We're never going to have normal teachers."

At the same time... Gordo and Lizzie say, "tell me about it."

They all very faintly smile.

Then, from the plane... Miss Ungermeyer calls out, "head check!"

Miranda urges, "go. Go!"

Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Andie kind of hurry through the plane door.

It closes behind them.

Soon after takeoff...

Like she asked for, Lizzie is sitting next to Miranda in one aisle. Miranda is sitting by the side window.

Andie is sitting just across from Lizzie in the aisle across from her. And, next to Andie is Gordo: Sitting by the side window.

Lizzie asks Miranda, "so...how was Mexico City?"

Miranda smiles big.

She reveals, "amazing! I've always dreamed of being a backup singer. But, I could never find a good band that would let me in and that I could see myself becoming a part of."

Lizzie suddenly realizes, "you mean...that's why you didn't answer my emails for a month and almost didn't make it to graduation?"

She slightly grins.

Miranda blushes some.

But... She confidently continues, "exactly. They're called Vanity Rebels. The girl who plays the keyboard and does the main vocals is Alici Grodecka. She's also a childhood friend of mine who lives in Mexico City now. So, I know they're going to be famous. My parents practically had to drag me from Mexico City."

Lizzie laughs.

She almost doubles over. But, only because she has her seatbelt on.

Miranda continues, "we've been starting to work together on our first CD. It's not finished. But, if you want to look, I have a copy of the cover."

Lizzie adds, "yes. I'd love to."

Miranda brings up, "great! It's right here."

She pulls out a small folded up square CD cover from her pockets.

She unfolds it and holds it up for them both to see.

On the cover... There's blurs of teenagers in photos and yellow and tan red flowers swirling around a sideways dark blue hourglass.

It says "Our Inside Stories" across it in light purple letters. The bottom left corner says "Vanity Rebels" in swirled around dark blue letters.

Lizzie goes, "cool! I'm sure it's going to be great, Miranda."

Miranda folds back up the CD cover.

She then just as quickly puts it back into her pockets.

Miranda says, "thanks Lizzie. I hope so. This could be my big break."

They sympathetically put their hands on each other's hands.

They both slightly turn, smiling at each other.

Meanwhile... Andie and Gordo are sharing a pair of mostly silvery bulky headphones with orangish red lower lining.

One end is tilted sideways so Gordo can hear from them.

Never Leave You(Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh) by Lumidee is playing from Andie's light blue CD player.

Gordo concludes, "it's fairly good. But, is the parentheses and everything in them really needed?"

Andie faintly smiles.

She puts her headphones fully back on.

Gordo starts to turn back to reading from his thick book.

Andie figures, "no. I think it's creativeness. But, I know you don't."

With a faint smile... Gordo adds, "thanks."

Andie adds, "sure."

Then... Several images go by in a blur:

Miranda gladly telling Lizzie, Gordo, and Andie more about her adventures in Mexico City.

Andie and Gordo taking awkward and funny pictures of each other with his camera...until Gordo accidentally gets himself temporarily blinded with the flash.

Lizzie and Miranda looking through some Spanish-English celebrity magazines Miranda brought along to help pass the time.

All of them sleeping in matching pillows and blankets they brought.

Gordo briefly waking up with a wide smile to Andie still sleeping on his shoulder.

Miranda with her head right by Lizzie's shoulder as they're sleeping.

And...the plane beginning to touch down on the airport runway to Italy, Rome before a setting sun.


	4. Confronting Kate

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 4: Confronting Kate

At the Hotel Cambini...

After Miss Ungermeyer informs Gordo he'll be rooming with Ethan... Miss Ungermeyer calls out, "Robinson!"

Andie is standing next to Lizzie on her left.

They both look somewhat nervous.

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "seeing as how Margaret Chan was unable to make the trip, you will be rooming with..."

The picture cuts to Animated Lizzie.

She glares.

Animated Lizzie declares, "okay. She is not under any circumstances sharing a room with...!"

She points and swings both her arms out as she does.

The picture cuts over to a certain hotel room.

Kate is still a little teary eyed. But, she smiles brightly like it's nothing.

Kate says, "I'll be taking the bed by the window. You don't mind, do you?"

She's holding up a fancy white pillow.

Andie gulps very nervously.

She's standing by the mirror covered wardrobe.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

She points a finger up.

She goes, "umm, Andie...I say this because I care."

She swells up her chest.

Then... She cries out, "say yes! ! !"

Her animated head goes all big like a balloon at the same time.

The picture cuts over to Kate and Andie.

Andie just very nervously says, "no."

She gulps very nervously again.

Kate moderately sighs.

She quickly turns away to face the bed.

She mutters to herself, "I sleep much better with the Swiss eiderdown."

She puts down the pillow.

She picks up a fancy pink one.

Andie murmurs under her breath, "please don't hurt me."

Kate sighs hard.

She can't take it anymore.

She angrily glares.

Kate explodes at her, "what?! You threatened me one and..."

She briefly pauses to count on her fingers.

Then... She goes on, "more than a day ago! Now you're begging me to be easy on you?! Why are you?!"

She walks over to directly face Andie.

Andie is shrinking back.

Andie very nervously starts to say, "because...because..."

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

Then... She continues, "...because I know now you don't kick or punch people. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Lizzie told me, and I believe her."

Kate's glare starts to fade.

She gets teary eyed.

Kate considers, "well...if Lizzie told you that..."

She sounds calmer all a sudden.

She sits down on the edge of her bed.

Andie stands upright.

She sniffles hard.

Andie concludes, "yeah. She did. I..."

Kate asks, "what?"

Andie admits, "I... Hard sniffle. At graduation...I thought you were going to punch her or push her down."

Kate gets wide eyed.

She sniffles hard.

She mutters under her breath, "oh my god."

And... She starts to cry.

Andie just stands there, teary eyed in mixed feelings.

She is nervously silent.

After some long minutes...

Kate mutters, "oh my god Andie. Hard sniffle! You're very wrong."

She starts to stop crying.

Then... She slightly glares.

She says, "I know I've been mean. Okay? But, I...I would never do that."

Andie very faintly smiles in mixed relief.

Andie just says, "thank you. Sniffle. I feel better now."

With a straight face... Kate says, "okay."

Then... She slightly glares again.

She admits, "you really thought I let Claire stay on the cheerleading squad after what she did to Lizzie and you? Hard sniffle. I never let her come back."

Andie very nervously brings up, "Kate. I...I don't mean to ask in a terrible way. But...aren't you still friends with her?"

She kind of points to her as she does.

Kate tensely answers, "no. I'm not."

But, she's not glaring right now.

She goes on, "look! I told Lizzie I was going to put a embarrassing picture of her in the yearbook so she would have a chance to stop me: That was me being nicer. And, it happened with some Ocean's thing."

Andie very faintly laughs.

She starts to leave.

But... Andie slightly turns back to face her.

She mutters, "whatever, Inara Serra."

Kate scoffs.

She comments back, "Firefly? You're seriously comparing me to Firefly?"

Andie remarks, "ohh. Sorry. You're right: Inara is nicer than you."

She gives her a nasty look.

Then... She shuts the hotel room door behind her.

Kate irritatedly calls back, "geek!"

She moderately sighs to herself.

She's holding her pink pillow over her lap as she does.

She very faintly chuckles in mixed relief of her own.

Then... There's a knock on the door.

Kate kind of nervously asks, "yes?"

The door opens.

It's Lizzie.

Lizzie bittersweetly smiles.

She says, "I'm glad I didn't have to come in to get you or Andie out. So...are you going to be okay now?"

Kate slightly glares.

She questions, "how long have you been standing out there, Lizzie McGuire?"

Lizzie nervously looks at her.

She gets teary eyed.

She reveals, "she wouldn't even come in if I didn't stand out there the whole time. Sniffle. You really scared Andie, Kate. I've been really scared for you and her."

She sits down next to Kate.

Kate very faintly smiles.

Kate concludes, "thanks Lizzie. Sniffle. You really are each other's role models."

Lizzie nervously smiles.

She adds, "yeah. We are."

There's a nervous silence.

Kate somberly says, "Lizzie?"

Lizzie asks, "what?"

Kate admits, "Lizzie... Hard sniffle. Your letter was the most touching letter I ever got in years."

She hugs Lizzie tight.

She lets out some more tears.

Lizzie hugs her back.

Lizzie somberly goes, "ohh. You're welcome."

After a bit... Kate starts to pull apart from her.

Lizzie lets her go.

Some tears fall from Lizzie's face.

Kate heavily sighs.

Then... Kate admits, "sorry Lizzie. This is... Hard sniffle. This is all harder to tell you than I thought."

Lizzie asks, "trying to have a fresh start with me? Because you're doing okay now."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

They both very faintly smile.

All of a sudden... Kate asks, "do you know why we really stopped being friends?"

Lizzie admits, "uh...sorry. I thought I did. But, not from the way that sounds now."

Kate heavily sighs.

She admits, "because I... Hard sniffle. Because you've always been so nervous to stand up for yourself, and I became popular. You always had to go to Gordo or someone else to help you up. I thought pushing you away would be better...better to not trip and fall for both of us..."

Lizzie brings up, "...until now?"

They both look very awkward and nervous as soon as the words came out.

Lizzie nervously asks, "Kate...was that too harsh?"

But... Kate very faintly smiles.

She mostly assures, "no. I... I deserved to hear it, Lizzie. I'm so sorry. Hard sniffle. I'm so sorry it took me this long to see it."

Lizzie smiles wide.

She nervously chuckles a little.

She adds, "it's okay now Kate. It's okay."

Kate firmly says, "no. It's not."

Lizzie uncomfortably asks, "why not?"

Kate reveals, "my parents, my family... They always have their "grown up" parties. Hard sniffle! Always wanting me to "have a job". Stick to babysitting and lose cheerleading until "you get a real job like your cousin Amy". Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. Always so busy with their own jobs, and never really having time to be with me or come help me. Hard sniffle. My god, I hate her. Hard sniffle! I hate them all!"

She throws her pillow against the floor.

Kate screams at the wall.

Then... She breaks down crying.

Lizzie is breaking down crying herself.

She somberly says, "oh my gosh Kate. Hard sniffle! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

Kate hugs her tight.

She lets out more tears.

Lizzie is about to hug her back.

But, then... She hears a familiar voice.

From the other side of the door... Miss Ungermeyer calls out, "is everything ok in there, Miss McGuire?"

She props the door open a little to look in.

Lizzie says, "uh...yes."

She puts a comforting arm around Kate.

Lizzie heavily sighs.

But... She somewhat confidently says, "yes. It's okay now. Thank you Miss Ungermeyer."

Miss Ungermeyer firmly smiles.

A little teary eyed... She says, "all right. It's almost time for all of you to be in your assigned rooms. But, if you need a few minutes..."

Lizzie adds, "yeah. We do. Thank you."

Miss Ungermeyer sternly says, "all right. I'll be back when your five minutes is up."

Lizzie just says, "okay."

Miss Ungermeyer closes the door.

Her footsteps are heard fading away.

Lizzie heavily sighs in mixed relief.

Some tears fall from Lizzie's face.

But, she knows things with Kate have just got a lot less complicated.

And, in itself...that was really comforting.


	5. Finding Adventures

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 5: Finding Adventures

Kind of early the next morning...

Gordo, Lizzie, Andie, and Miranda are up on a certain secret spot on the roof.

Gordo thought it would help cheer them all up.

They were all faintly smiling as they looked out to the rising sun.

Purplish and yellowish glimmers of dawn dance away fast.

Andie solemnly says, "wow. I still don't like her. But... Hard sniffle. I had no idea she had things that hard. Kind of feel sorry for her."

Miranda solemnly adds, "me too. None of us knew."

Gordo reflects, "no one should be ignored by their own parents like that."

Lizzie adds, "yeah. No one deserves that."

They're all a little teary eyed.

There's a brief somber silence.

Andie considers, "still... Heavy sigh. We can't do much about it away from home. So..."

Almost at the same time... Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie ask, "what?"

They're all turning to her now.

Andie nervously explains, "sorry. I don't mean to be mean. We should least tell our parents when we get back."

Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie very faintly nods.

With a faint smile... Lizzie adds, "great. That's exactly what I was thinking."

Andie smiles.

She says, "you're welcome Lizzie."

Lizzie says, "thanks Andie. But...what were you going to say?"

Andie suggests, "promise me something, guys."

Before Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie can say anything... Andie continues, "promise me we'll find adventures. Faint chuckle. I mean, I shouldn't be the only "Lizzie" that gets lucky. This is our chance to start over. Do whatever we want to do."

Lizzie slightly rolls her eyes in amusement.

Gordo and Miranda faintly chuckle.

Lizzie admits, "kind of beat me to it. I've been thinking of us finding adventures too Andie. But..."

She sighs deeply.

She's kind of bent over the edge of the roof.

Andie asks in concern, "what? What's wrong?"

After a bit... Lizzie explains, "I want to "get lucky". But, I care about you. I care about all of us so much. Faint sniffle. I don't know if I can go off on my own. I don't know if any of us can outside of school without losing each other."

Miranda looks astounded.

She comments, "Lizzie, what are you talking about? We're still here."

Andie comments, "yeah. We're all still close friends."

Gordo comments, "yeah. We are."

Lizzie contemplates, "I know. But... Moderate sigh. I almost became a bad girl after one day in detention, almost lost my friends as my friends when I became a model... Heavy sigh. Let's just say I got close more than one time."

Miranda says, "fair enough, Lizzie."

Gordo says, "yeah. Fair enough."

Lizzie adds, "thank you."

Andie looks somewhat nervous.

Lizzie turns back to all of them.

She recalls, "Miranda, you almost completely forgot about us with Vanity Rebels in Mexico City. Andie, you almost lost yourself when you were completely taking over my life without trying. And Gordo, you almost lost yourself when you got into the Dwarflord whatever game."

Gordo recalls, "ohh yeah. Point taken."

Miranda recalls, "ohh. Yeah. That's all true."

They both look rattled.

But... Andie seems mostly unphased.

Andie goes, "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie...I know. We both care so much. But, we'll figure it out on the way. One of us usually does. Trust me."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Lizzie puts sympathetic hands on top of hers.

Lizzie realizes, "you know? You're right. We usually do."

Lizzie very faintly chuckles knowingly.

Lizzie concludes, "all right. We'll try it."

Andie enthusiastically says, "okay!"

Lizzie can't help but very faintly chuckle.

Miranda concludes, "yeah. Adventures. All of us. Sounds good. I'm in."

Almost at the same time... Gordo and Lizzie say, "deal."

They all fist bump their fists together at almost the same time.

They all kind of awkwardly faintly chuckle.

Then... They look over in awe at the new tomorrow before them.

Several hours later...

They're all at the Trevi Fountain with the class.

Andie faintly chuckles to herself.

She's taking some pictures around the Trevi Fountain with Gordo's camera.

As Miss Ungermeyer starts ushering everyone else along... Lizzie, Andie, Gordo, and Miranda are still by the Trevi Fountain.

Andie is wearing a tan blue rods like necklace, black pants with studded metal down the pant legs, and a light reddish pink top with short curly tan pink sleeves. A picture of a smiling cartoony Rapunzel is across the top.

Miranda is wearing a thin silver necklace, and a black sleeveless top over a long sleeved tan blue shirt. A logo for Benvenuto's Italian Grill is across the top left corner.

Lizzie suggests, "you know what? Forget what she says: Make a wish."

She hands Gordo a coin.

Gordo turns it around in his hands for a bit.

Images of Lizzie's and Andie's faces seem to appear on the sides.

Meanwhile... Andie is standing further out by the right side of the fountain. But, she's not far away from Lizzie either.

She faintly chuckles.

She gets ready to take one more picture.

She tests out the zoom.

But... She notices something off.

From the zoomed in camera view... She sees a seam for a rubber mask.

Andie looks fairly stunned.

She murmurs to herself, "o...kay."

She sets the flash off.

She takes a picture.

Then... She zooms out.

She sees a medium black haired man in a red lined white business suit and matching pants.

He quickly looks in both directions.

Then... He fast walks away with a light tan briefcase in his hand.

But, as he fast walks away... Andie only gets another picture of him.

In a second, he's gone.

Andie lowers the camera.

She sighs in frustration.

The view cuts back to Gordo.

Miranda says, "umm...hello? Are you still at the fountain, Gordo?"

Gordo looks kind of startled.

He says, "ohh. Sorry."

Miranda cheekily smiles.

Lizzie starts to ask in concern, "Gordo? Is this about...?"

Gordo nervously chuckles a little.

He is quick to say, "no. I...I'm in Rome with my best friends. I tried to think of something to wish for. But, I'm good."

He was lying.

He knew too well what he would wish for. But, it wouldn't feel right to him.

The picture seems to just freeze in place.

Gordo thinks out loud:

I don't want to just wish my crazy problem to go away.

Faint chuckle.

My parents would never approve of me having two girlfriends anyway.

Still...that's only a second thought.

I have to choose, and it's not going to be through luck. I want to forge my own path.

Hard sigh.

No matter how much some of me wants to take the luck right now.

Then... The picture unfreezes.

Gordo hands the coin back to Lizzie.

Andie starts to come back.

Miss Ungermeyer starts coming back.

Lizzie asks, "she's coming back. Now what?"

Miranda and Lizzie look nervously at each other.

Miranda suddenly goes, "ohh! I got us covered Lizzie."

She quickly takes out her lipstick.

Lizzie and Gordo look really confused.

Gordo starts to say, "I'm sorry. But, I don't see how doing your makeup..."

Miranda pretends not to hear him.

Miranda leans over the side of the Trevi Fountain.

And... She lets the cap of the lipstick drop in.

There's a little splash.

Lizzie incredulously calls out, "Miranda! Did you really just...?"

She rushes over to Miranda.

They're both leaning over the side of the Trevi Fountain now.

Miranda says, "yeah. I think I just did."

Gordo stifles a laugh.

He looks very amused now.

Andie looks really confused to Gordo.

She asks, "did she just...?"

Gordo whispers, "not now, Andie. Miss Ungermeyer."

Andie just faintly awkwardly grins back.

Miss Ungermeyer checks, "Miss Sanchez? Miss McGuire? What are you up to here?"

Miranda sighs heavily.

Miranda and Lizzie kind of slowly turns back to face Miss Ungermeyer.

Miranda nervously says, "Miss Ungermeyer... Hard sigh. Just...someone bumped into me. And, I...I dropped my lipstick by accident in the Trevi Fountain. I'm sorry."

She makes a nervous face. So does Lizzie.

Miss Ungermeyer looks down into the Trevi Fountain.

She catches sight of the drifting away cap in the water.

Miss Ungermeyer moderately sighs.

She considers, "well...not much harm done. The next restoration for this bad boy comes in, and the bottom will be looking neat all over again. Just be more careful next time. All right?"

Miranda confidently responds, "yeah. I'll do better then."

Miss Ungermeyer firmly nods.

She adds, "I'm coming back after I do a quick head check. Then, it's back to the bus. And, if one of you drops five hundred dollars, we're still going. Got it?"

Miranda and Lizzie nervously gulp.

Lizzie says, "yes, Miss Ungermeyer."

Miss Ungermeyer firmly smiles.

She says, "all right."

She then walks back over to the rest of the class.

Miranda turns her hand over...still holding the open lipstick.

She pockets it right side up.

Lizzie, Gordo, and Andie look amused at this.

Miranda adds, "that was close."

She quickly pulls out a coin.

Lizzie and Miranda sigh with relief.

Miranda urges, "come on. Let's do it now before she catches us."

Lizzie nervously adds, "yeah. Okay."

Andie and Gordo very faintly smile knowingly.

Gordo turns the other way to look out for Miss Ungermeyer.

Lizzie and Miranda close their eyes.

And... They toss their coins into the Trevi Fountain.

Some little splashes.

Miranda and Lizzie open their eyes.

And... They see a certain guy staring in Lizzie's direction.

He takes off his clear looking sunglasses.

And... He asks, "Isabella?"

Lizzie looks confused.

She asks, "huh?"

The guy kind of awkwardly smiles.

He apologizes, "uh, sorry. It's just...you look a awful lot like a friend of mine."

Lizzie awkwardly smiles back.

Then... Gordo warns, "um...we got to go."

He looks really uncomfortable.

But... Andie and Miranda catch sight of Miss Ungermeyer coming too.

They start walking a little ahead of Lizzie and Gordo.

Gordo lightly pulls Lizzie along.

Lizzie is about to glare back at him.

But, she soon catches sight of Miss Ungermeyer too.

Lizzie lets Gordo pull her along.

But, for a second... Lizzie awkwardly smiles back at the guy.

The guy awkwardly smiles back as she goes.

Then... His bodyguard goes over to him.

He sternly tells him, "Paolo...we have to get to your photo shoot."

Paolo lets his bodyguard Sergei move him along.

Paolo says, "I know, Sergei. But... Moderate sigh. She looks exactly like Isabella. Don't I deserve to talk to her for one minute?"

Sergei makes a mental note of the direction Miss Ungermeyer's bus is going.

He reluctantly says, "Sergei give you one minute. You're late as it is."

Paolo grins to himself.

He says, "thank you, Sergei."

He knows now he'll find Lizzie soon.


	6. Can I See You Again?

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 6: Can I See You Again?

Just outside a gelato shop...

After the initial chaos around Lizzie... She looks very stunned.

Introductions with Paolo have been made. But, Lizzie now finds it hard to say anything more.

Gordo points out a billboard to Lizzie.

Lizzie goes, "wow. That really does look like me."

Paolo adds, "except for the hair. You could be her twin."

Miranda realizes, "yeah...exactly like you. How is this possible again, and when do I get to have a cute guy flirting with me in Italy?"

Lizzie, Andie, and Gordo faintly chuckle.

Lizzie blushes bright red.

Paolo kind of awkwardly asks, "sorry. I don't know what's so...?"

Lizzie apologizes, "I'm sorry. It's...it's a long story."

Paolo mostly assures, "it's okay."

He starts to sound excited all over again.

He continues, "Isabella is my singing partner, and you're like her sister...like two pods in a pea."

Lizzie and Miranda faintly chuckles.

Gordo stifles a faint chuckle.

He seems content with standing further back now.

Andie hintingly faintly grins.

She comments offhandedly, "Paolo, you don't even know her "other sister"."

She twirls her hair some as she does.

Paolo looks amused.

He faintly chuckles.

Gordo can't help but laugh hard some, doubling over.

Miranda awkwardly faintly chuckles.

Lizzie practically shouts, "Andie!"

Andie whispers back, "what?"

She looks innocent as she does.

Paolo sincerely asks, "Lizzie? Can I see you again? Maybe tomorrow? Please?"

Lizzie nervously says, "I'm really sorry. But...but I'm here with my class and close friends. So, I can't just..."

Gordo sighs heavily.

He walks back over to Lizzie.

Gordo very reluctantly insists, "uh... No. No, it's okay. We'll cover for you."

Miranda adds, "yeah Lizzie. We will."

Andie adds, "yeah."

Miranda and Andie smile knowingly.

Lizzie nervously starts to go, "umm..."

Then... Miss Ungermeyer comes.

Miss Ungermeyer sternly says, "hey Gordon, Lizzie, Andie, Miranda...did you not hear me when I said head check? 15, 16, 17, 18!"

She then turns to Paolo.

Miss Ungermeyer asks, "who are you?"

She points to him as he does.

Paolo introduces himself, "Paolo Valisari."

He smiles as he does.

Miss Ungermeyer briefly slightly turns to Lizzie and her close friends.

She just warns, "put your money in your front pockets."

Miss Ungermeyer completely ignores Paolo's outstretched hand.

She goes back inside the gelato shop.

Paolo kind of nervously pulls his hand back.

Paolo observes, "she makes me feel very scared."

But, he also faintly grins.

Miranda nervously comments, "yeah. Welcome to the club."

Lizzie, Miranda, Andie, and Gordo faintly smile.

Paolo says, "Lizzie, forgive me if I'm embarrassing you. It's just that some people, when they come to Rome, they want to find adventure."

Lizzie tries to assure, "oh, it's okay. I got some cool cheese."

Andie heavily sighs with closed eyes.

She puts her hand over her forehead as she does.

Miranda starts to whisper to Gordo, "did she just say...?"

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie comments, "did you just say cool cheese?"

She puts her hands out at the end of the question.

Another Animated Lizzie stands off to the side.

She has animated hands over her eyes.

She peeks past her fingers.

She just as quickly closes her fingers again.

A animated version of the wheel of cheese rolls over Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie lies there.

But... She murmurs, "I'm okay."

The picture cuts over to Lizzie and Paolo.

Sergei reminds Paolo, "Paolo, we must go."

Paolo kind of awkwardly suggests, "uh, Lizzie... If you change your mind, I will meet you or your sister tomorrow morning at the Trevi Fountain at 9 o'clock. It's hard to imagine anyone else that looks like Isabella. But, she must be very close."

Lizzie, Miranda, and Andie very awkwardly smile.

Gordo is trying hard to keep a straight face.

Lizzie moderately sighs.

She concludes, "all right Paolo. I'll at least see if one of us can come."

Paolo smiles.

He adds, "thank you Lizzie."

Lizzie nicely adds, "you're welcome Paolo."

Andie says, "well, it was really nice meeting you."

Miranda and Andie wave goodbye.

Paolo waves goodbye.

Soon... Gordo, Miranda, and Andie are all heading into the gelato shop to see if they can get some gelato themselves.

To their relief, they're just in time before the last classmate in line gets her order of gelato.

Lizzie waves goodbye to Paolo.

She's about to go into the gelato shop.

But, suddenly... Paolo addresses her, "ci vediamo."

Lizzie turns back to him.

With a wide grin... She inquires, "what does that mean?"

She tilts her head slightly down and to the side as she does.

Paolo replies, "I hope we will see each other."

And, in the European custom... He kisses Lizzie's hand.

Several cameras flash and take pictures.

Lizzie is still widely grinning.

Then... Paolo and Sergei walk away.

It seems to be a very slow moment in time for Lizzie.

But, as quickly as it comes... She realizes she's by herself outside the gelato shop.

She then finally heads inside.

She sees most of the gelato in everyone's bowls is already finished.

But... Lizzie just faintly grins to herself in mixed feelings.

Images of Gordo's face, Paolo's face, and Andie's face go by in her head. They're turning into animated spinning liquid swirls of gelato.

That night...

Gordo is sitting at a table.

Andie's two photos of the mystery man from earlier is in the middle along with Gordo's camera.

He looks at the photos again.

He frustratedly sighs.

He drops them back down on the table.

Then... Miranda comes by.

She asks, "well...any ideas yet, Gordo?"

Gordo moderately sighs.

Miranda sits next to him.

Gordo concludes lowly, "no. A big fat nothing!"

He moderately sighs.

He points out, "I wish I had some for what this means. This seems just like the kind of thing you read about in a spy novel. And...that probably means it's bad."

Miranda makes a nervous face.

She moderately sighs.

She adds, "yeah. It does."

Meanwhile...

Lizzie has her headphones over her ears.

She's carrying her CD player with her down the stairs to the lobby.

Andie is walking alongside her.

Lizzie pauses. So does Andie.

Lizzie slightly turns to Andie.

With a wide smile... Lizzie says, "you're right. They're good."

With a smile... Andie goes, "I know, right?"

They both faintly chuckle.

Andie and Lizzie go back to walking down the stairs.

Andie adds, "I just started getting into Italian pop last night. But, the two CDs they made together are already my favorites."

Lizzie looks astounded.

She says, "wow. You are so ready to move up to high school."

She suddenly is about to trip.

But, just as quickly... Andie holds Lizzie back some.

She has a arm out to the railing. Her other is around Lizzie's side.

The railing creaks some.

Andie groans a little from fighting momentum.

But... Lizzie's foot steadies well enough to reach the next step without falling.

Lizzie sighs in relief.

She adds, "thanks."

Andie just faintly smiles back.

After a bit... They continue down the steps like nothing happened.

Andie tells her, "thanks Lizzie. It's going to be our first year in high school. I haven't even been without a tutor for months."

Lizzie mostly assures, "ohh. You'll do great Andie. I know you will."

Andie smiles wide.

She says, "thanks."

Soon... They find Gordo.

He's still in a bad mood.

Miranda has left for her and Lizzie's room a minute ago.

Lizzie's and Andie's smiles quickly fade.

But, they both sit at the table with Gordo.

Lizzie takes off her headphones.

She puts the CD player down on the table.

Andie is quick to assume, "sorry Gordo. I'd tell you more about these pictures if I can. But... Moderate sigh. Yeah. I guess there isn't right now."

Gordo very faintly smiles.

He adds, "thanks Andie."

Andie puts a sympathetic hand on his.

Andie adds, "sure."

Then... Lizzie moderately sighs.

She asks in concern, "Gordo? Are you going to be okay?"

Gordo insists, "Lizzie... Moderate sigh. I'll be okay. I just hope to solve the spy thriller before something bad happens. But...thanks."

Andie pulls her hand away.

Andie and Lizzie go kind of blank faced in mixed feelings.

They know all too well that's not the only thing on Gordo's mind. But, they don't bring it up.

There's a very nervous silence.

Then... Lizzie breaks the silence, "Gordo?"

Gordo asks, "yeah Lizzie?"

Lizzie awkwardly suggests, "maybe some music from Isabella and Paolo's CD would help?"

She offers her CD player and headphones to Gordo.

Gordo puts his hands down over his legs.

He figures, "you're recommending it. So... Nervous sigh. Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Gordo takes Lizzie's CD player and headphones.

Andie and Lizzie very faintly smile.

Lizzie mostly assures, "you know, this CD isn't so bad. I mean if you're into the Alanis Morissette-y alternative, dark, like brooding, I-never-go-out-into-the-sunshine-and-my-life's-a-miserable-black-hole-of-depression kinda thing..."

Andie is quick to add, "...then you'd think they stink."

Gordo kind of swiftly nods. But, he faintly smiles.

Lizzie goes on, "but, I mean, for like driving-around-in-the-car-with-the-top-down..."

Andie adds, "...putting-on-your-lip-gloss-loving-life kinda thing, they're good!"

Sounding a little better... Gordo says, "thanks for the full recommendation. I'm going to give them a listen now."

Gordo plays the CD.

This is what's playing over it:

...you don't have to sail the ocean...

With a very faint smile... Gordo reflects, "yeah. Not bad."

Sounding better already... Lizzie says, "you're welcome."

She turns a part of her headphones out so she can catch another listen.

Gordo doesn't even flinch.

Then... He thinks out loud, "you use the same scented soap, huh?"

Lizzie and Andie awkwardly giggle and chuckle.

Gordo apologizes, "sorry. Moderate sigh. Not a good time now."

He makes a nervous face.

He stops the CD.

He takes off the headphones.

Lizzie and Andie very awkwardly smile knowingly.

Almost at the same time... They say, "it's okay Gordo."

Gordo very faintly smiles back.

Suddenly... Lizzie remembers, "so...Paolo wants to meet me at the Trevi Fountain tomorrow."

She sounds a lot less sure now.

She nervously looks down.

Gordo starts to say, "Lizzie, Andie..."

He takes a heavy breath.

Then... He says, "weren't you the ones who said we were going to have adventures on this trip?"

Lizzie looks up.

Teary eyed all a sudden... She brings up, "but...I know you're jealous of Paolo. Sniffle. We're best friends Gordo. I don't want to lose you."

Teary eyed herself... Andie faintly sniffles.

She puts a sympathetic hand on Lizzie's.

Gordo very nervously sighs.

He finds it hard to look up.

He sniffles hard some.

After a bit... He wipes some teariness away from his eyes.

Then... Gordo insists, "you...you're not going to lose me McGuire. I know that now. Hard sniffle. It just so happens that you have dibs on the first adventure. So don't worry about me. Go."

Lizzie and Andie very faintly smile at each other.

Then, they very faintly smile at Gordo.

Lizzie considers, "thank you Gordo. Faint sniffle. I'd like to. But..."

Andie asks, "what's wrong Lizzie? He just gave you permission."

Lizzie says, "I know. But... Moderate sigh. But, it won't be with the mask this time...which means I'm like physically incapable of sneaking!"

She crosses her arms and pouts.

After a bit... Gordo smirks.

He puts a hand on her forehead.

And... He implies, "Lizzie? Are you feeling okay?"

Lizzie still has some mixed feelings. And...she looks ready to explode.

But... Andie assures lowly, "Lizzie, it's okay! He knows how you really are."

Then... Full realization finally hits Lizzie.

Lizzie laughs at herself.

Lizzie and Andie smile.

Lizzie has realized Gordo's plan to get her a easy pass out of the trip.


	7. Not Really Picture Perfect

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 7: Not Really Picture Perfect

On Miss Ungermeyer's bus...

Not very long before the bus comes close by Paolo's motor scooter... Kate is going through a goldish wallet full of photos.

She didn't even feel like bringing her cell phone today.

Teary eyed... Kate keeps looking through her collection of photos.

Photos go by:

Some of her and Lizzie laughing late at night from several years ago, and of her and Miranda play fighting over popcorn at a movie theater from several years ago.

Her and her cheerleading squad practicing cheerleading moves with Claire, her and her cheerleading squad doing makeup in the bathroom together without Claire...and some she took of a school project that she and Lizzie were stuck working together on.

A picture of Gordo getting off the bus from seventh grade with a lipstick question mark etched on, Ethan playing flag football, a torn up and recently taped back together picture of Matt sitting on a cafeteria table with Ethan and his friends clapping around him...and one picture Kate's posse sneakily took for Kate of Andie disguised as Lizzie blackmailing her.

For that sneaky one, Kate said it was for blackmail back at Lizzie someday. But, she never could bring herself to turn it into blackmail.

Kate heavily sighs.

The picture seems to just freeze in place.

Kate is thinking out loud:

I'm good at remembering faces. Most details are easy to get blurry.

But...you know what they say.

You can take yourself out of the picture. But, a framed picture is for life.

Well... Very faint chuckle.

That's what I say to myself.

I'd go crazy now without my collection.

Not even my closest friends have seen it.

That is, when I became cheerleading captain...I thought they were my only closest friends.

Heavy sigh.

I don't know anymore.

Then... The picture unfreezes.

Suddenly... Andie irritatedly says, "I don't mean to annoy you now. But, can you at least be a little less elbowy? You're getting in my space."

Their assigned seats on the bus were next to each other.

Without Lizzie there, Miss Ungermeyer made the sudden change.

Kate shifts over in her bus seat.

She hastily stuffs her photo collection back into her extra wallet.

She blushes a little.

Her back is slightly turned away from Andie.

Kate just coldly mutters back, "whatever Andie."

But... Andie caught sight of some of the photos.

She can't help but faintly chuckle.

She starts to think out loud, "wow. I never thought you could get so..."

The photo of Andie disguised as Lizzie blackmailing her appears again in Kate's head.

Kate whirls back around.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

And... She angrily cries out, "you little blackmailer!"

She impulsively grabs at Andie's top.

Andie shrinks back in her seat.

She sniffles hard.

She is on the verge of tears.

Miss Ungermeyer whistles loudly on her whistle.

Everyone else on the bus reactively doubles over, trying to cover their ears.

But, they all groan hard some from the sound of the whistle.

Kate has reactively let go.

In a second... Miss Ungermeyer stops the bus.

Miss Ungermeyer warns, "Sanders!"

Kate is blushing bright red.

Teary eyed still... She says, "what?"

Everyone else on the bus is staring wide eyed at her: Even Ethan.

Miss Ungermeyer coldly glares back at Kate.

She goes right up to her.

Teary eyed... Kate very nervously gulps.

Miss Ungermeyer orders, "get out of that seat. You're sitting next to me the rest of the day, or you're getting sent home! Now."

Kate stifles some sobs.

She just says, "fine."

She gets out of her seat.

But, she makes sure to pocket the extra wallet as she does.

She very nervously sits in a empty seat among two right next to Miss Ungermeyer.

Miss Ungermeyer starts driving the bus again.

And meanwhile... Miranda, Gordo, and Andie breathe very nervous sighs of relief from their assigned seats.

But, unbeknownst to them...that won't last long: For another reason altogether.

Out by a certain Italian café...

Not long after Lizzie and Paolo escape from being seen by Lizzie's class... Lizzie and Paolo are in the midst of talking.

They're both smiling.

Then... Lizzie asks, "so...why did you break up?"

Paolo nervously says, "it's...uh...it's complicated."

He gestures up with his hands as he does.

Lizzie presses, "I'm sorry. But... Nervous sigh. But, I have to ask Paolo: What?"

She kind of has to catch up to Paolo as she does.

Paolo turns back around.

He kind of defeatedly sighs.

Paolo figures, "no. I...I might as well tell you."

Lizzie just says, "okay."

She faintly smiles, standing there.

Paolo explains, "I mean, yes: We've been voted "pop duo of the year" again. But, I want to grow as a artist: You know? Do more serious music to me now."

Lizzie kind of uncertainly says, "uh...yeah."

Paolo kind of glares.

He questions, "you already don't believe me?"

Lizzie nervously looks at him.

She mostly assures, "oh no, no. I'm really sorry. Heavy sigh. That's not what I meant."

Paolo assures, "it's... Faint chuckle. It's okay carina."

He sounds relieved.

He puts a comforting hand on hers.

Lizzie adds, "thanks."

They both faintly smile.

She explains, "I don't know much about what more serious music means to you. I don't even know you for more than a day. But...I know what it's like to want to move on from just school or just work. I know what it's like to want to do whatever you want to do."

A little teary eyed... Paolo sincerely says, "grazie Lizzie."

Lizzie adds, "you're welcome."

Paolo urges, "come. I'll continue to tell you over here."

He kind of pulls Lizzie along over to the café.

They sit together at a available outside table in front of the café.

Their hands are apart. But, they're directly facing each other.

Lizzie puts down a yellow rose in her hand: On its side on the table.

Paolo continues, "well, when I told this to Isabella...she said flat out no. So, after some tries to leave magnificently... Heavy sigh. I was forced to tell her: This is it. This will be our last CD together."

Lizzie somewhat nervously asks, "oh. Did...did she totally freak out?"

Paolo continues, "yes. And... Heavy sigh. And yes: I feel awful about that. But, like I said: I want to grow as a artist."

Lizzie gets a little teary eyed.

She faintly sniffles.

Lizzie adds, "yeah. I... Yeah. I understand now."

Awkwardly all a sudden... Paolo continues, "so...when I saw you the other day... I had this crazy idea..."

Then... Lizzie is quick to assume, "...that I could pretend to be her?"

Paolo looks stunned.

He goes, "magnifico! You are magnifico."

He gestures his hands up, with his arms out high over his head in triumph.

Lizzie blushes bright red.

Lizzie awkwardly concludes, "so...that is what you were about to ask me? Because for you... Faint nervous chuckle. Maybe it's si."

Paolo confirms, "yes. Faint chuckle. You don't think it's a crazy thing to ask of you after all?"

Lizzie gulps very nervously.

Paolo starts to look concerned.

But, before Paolo can say anything... Lizzie voices, "Paolo, I... Moderate sigh. I don't usually admit this to a stranger. But you're a really famous kind of stranger. And, she already likes you. So...so maybe I can."

Lizzie inhales sharply.

Paolo's expression softens.

He sincerely asks, "what is it, carina?"

Lizzie checks around to see if anyone else besides Sergei is looking.

There isn't anyone else watching them from a distance.

Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply.

Then... She pulls out her face mask of Andie's face.

She somewhat nervously lays it down on its side on the table.

Lizzie is finding it hard to look up.

She reveals, "Andie is...is really a lot like me, Paolo. Nervous chuckle. She liked me so much in school that she wanted to look like me, dress like me...pretty much taking over my life. I have to be honest: It really freaked me out."

Paolo asks, "then what happened?"

Lizzie continues, "but...then we talked more about it. Pretty soon, we had become each other's role models...taking over each other's lives whenever we both wanted to. So...yeah."

She nervously gulps.

Then... She nervously sighs.

Then... She looks up.

She comments to Paolo, "so...yeah: It wouldn't be the first time I ended up pretending to be someone that looks just like me. Crazy, right?"

She makes a very nervous face.

There's a brief nervous silence.

Paolo admits, "wow. That is...that is much crazier than I was imagining."

They both very nervously chuckle some.

Then... Paolo asks, "do your parents know, Lizzie?"

Lizzie very nervously says, "umm... What if they don't know?"

She makes a very nervous face.

But... She faintly chuckles to try to seem more casual about it.

Paolo mostly assures, "no, no. I won't tell. Faint chuckle. I...I have a big secret myself."

Lizzie faintly grins in relief.

She puts the face mask back into her pocket.

She's now looking right at Paolo.

Lizzie lightly urges, "really? Tell me."

Paolo goes, "no, I can't. I can't! It's too...it's too..."

Lizzie lightly urges again, "please."

Paolo concludes, "for you? Faint chuckle. Okay. I'll tell you everything about my scheduled appearance with Isabella."

Lizzie adds, "great."

Lizzie awkwardly chuckles.

Paolo continues, "Isabella and I are supposed to present a award together at the International Music Video Awards."

Lizzie goes, "cool!"

She makes a somewhat nervous face.

She's kind of quick to remark, "I...I mean cool for regular junior high school kids like me. But, for you, I guess it's kind of just work."

Paolo lightly insists, "no, no, no. It's cool for me too. You get all kinds of free gift baskets and stuff."

He smiles.

Lizzie faintly chuckles.

She grins.

Paolo's expression hardens.

He continues, "but now, because Isabella has been mad at me, she's refusing to appear. The record company is threatening to sue her if she doesn't show up."

Lizzie brings up, "I...I really don't mean to be rude. But, what does any of this have to do with your secret?"

Paolo points out, "I'm getting there, carina."

Lizzie awkwardly says, "ohh. Then don't stop. Please."

Paolo faintly chuckles.

Paolo continues, "for me, singing is no problem. I write the music. I don't really know where it comes from. It just comes from me. La-la-la-la... See? So I could go solo. But...Isabella?"

Paolo gestures with a finger for Lizzie to lean closer.

They lean their faces down more towards each other's face so Paolo can still be heard at a near whisper.

And, at a near whisper... Paolo reveals, "she needs the help to sing."

Lizzie looks fairly shook.

She goes, "wow. You mean...you mean she lip syncs?"

Paolo responds, "yes. Now, please: You must promise to speak of this to no one. Imagine what will happen to Isabella's career."

Lizzie smiles wide.

She says, "ohh. That's so sweet. You still care about her."

They both lean their heads straight back up.

Paolo suddenly has a amused look on his face.

He concludes, "well...okay. You can still tell your "other sister"."

Lizzie very faintly chuckles.

She says, "thanks."

There's a brief pause.

Lizzie questions, "you're definitely broken up. Right?"

With a wide smile... Paolo adds, "si."

Lizzie looks very nervous all a sudden.

She mutters under her breath, "I just had to ask."

She's looking down as she says it.

Paolo asks in concern, "what's wrong Lizzie?"

Teary eyed... Lizzie very nervously says, "nothing Paolo. Just...just thinking."

She inhales and exhales sharply.

Paolo reasons, "you love someone. But, you seriously don't know for sure you do."

Lizzie very nervously gulps.

She goes, "umm... Heavy sigh. It's complicated."

Then... She looks up.

A tear falls from her face.

She can't help but admit, "but...you're kind of right: I'm totally not sure who he loves yet."

She bites her lip a little in nervousness.

Paolo admits, "no, it's cool. I... Faint chuckle. I know I'm at least two years older. But... Faint chuckle. You look exactly like the 17 year old woman I broke up with. So, I cannot help but kind of feel the same way."

He nervously fiddles with his hands.

Sounding a little better already... Lizzie concludes, "thanks. Faint chuckle. Guess I do feel better now."

Paolo sincerely adds, "you're welcome carina."

They both very faintly smile.

Then... Paolo continues, "so, for what I was saying... I was hoping you could pretend to be Isabella and present the award with me onstage."

Lizzie looks somewhat nervous and wide eyed.

She says, "present a award...onstage?"

She starts to say she's really not good in front of a audience...and Paolo starts to assure her she can do it.


	8. Two Lizzies, Two Stingers

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 8: Two Lizzies, Two Stingers

That night...

After Lizzie gladly told Gordo and Miranda about her day with Paolo and thanked Gordo... Gordo and Miranda broke the bad news to Lizzie about what happened on the bus in addition to Gordo having to cover for Lizzie.

Kate mutters, "how could this happen? How could you let that model freak get you to blackmail me?!"

Lizzie is sitting next to Kate on her bed.

They're the only people right now in Kate's and Andie's hotel room.

They're both teary eyed.

They both sniffle hard.

After a bit... Lizzie tries to explain, "Kate... Hard sniffle. I know this is really hard for you to believe. But...but it wasn't me."

Kate warningly glares.

She mutters back, "oh please! Don't lie to me McGuire."

Lizzie starts to explain, "I'm not. It was Andie. And, I... Hard sniffle! I only found out after she already did."

Kate presses, "how?"

Lizzie admits, "Claire wouldn't even let me get near you to apologize. But, I... Hard sniffle. I at least tried to: Even if my friends wouldn't."

Kate angrily calls out, "Lizzie!"

Lizzie starts to run for it.

She gets to the door.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie goes, "oh no. It's Attack of the Kate Barbie! You'll never make me talk!"

She's running from a animated robotic looking Kate with dripping away white goo.

It has its arms out. Dark purple sparks fly from its robot fingernails.

Animated bright yellow searchlights try to follow Animated Lizzie as she runs.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie and Kate.

But, then... Kate heavily sighs.

Kate somberly says, "Lizzie? Don't go yet. Just... Hard sniffle. Please. Just tell me how she did it."

Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply at the door.

But... She turns back to face Kate.

Lizzie nervously asks, "umm...Kate?"

Kate very irritatedly asks, "what?!"

Lizzie deeply sighs.

She points out, "the only way I can get you to really believe me is...is to show you."

She kind of reluctantly pulls out the face mask of her own face that she borrowed from Andie.

And... She fully shows it to Kate.

Kate looks wide eyed in shock.

She murmurs, "oh...my god."

There's a nervous silence.

Then... Kate angrily shouts, "give me that!"

She storms over to Lizzie.

But... Lizzie is already putting the face mask back in her pockets.

Lizzie shrinks back against the door.

She very nervously starts to say, "Kate, I..."

She sniffles hard.

Kate is about to impulsively grab her top.

But, suddenly... She gulps very nervously.

She steps back some.

She takes some heavy breaths.

Lizzie sharply inhales and exhales some.

After a bit... Lizzie tries to assure her, "I... Hard sniffle! I understand how upset you are with Andie. I do. But... Hard sniffle. Taking it away is going to make me feel worse too."

Interestingly... Kate very faintly smiles.

She voices, "I...I've put up a stuck up face for a long time, Lizzie. I kind of get it. Just..."

Lizzie asks, "what?"

Kate nervously bites her lip.

She requests, "please tell her something. She won't really listen to me. Hard sniffle! Why would she?"

Lizzie just adds, "okay."

Kate continues, "tell her that I'll keep quiet about whatever you're both up to and keep my distance from her. But, she has to promise never to blackmail me again. Hard sniffle. Please."

She looks ready to explode again. But, she's looking down at herself.

With mixed feelings... Lizzie says, "thank you Kate. I...I will."

Kate somberly tells her, "thanks Lizzie. Hard sniffle. Inside, I...I knew you could never really be mean."

Lizzie says, "thanks."

She starts to leave.

But... She turns back to her.

Lizzie awkwardly apologizes, "umm...I'm really sorry if this is too soon to ask. But..."

Kate just says, "just tell me Lizzie."

Lizzie tries to ask her, "are...are we going to be okay? Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. I...I don't mean you and Andie. I mean..."

Kate mostly assures, "yeah. Faint sniffle. I know what you actually mean Lizzie."

She looks up right at Lizzie as she does.

Kate continues, "we're even. But...but I don't hate you. Hard sniffle! I could never hate you Lizzie."

They very faintly smile to each other.

Kate continues, "I hate myself for... Hard sniffle! ...for pushing you and your friends away this long. Lizzie, I... Hard sniffle! I don't even know if I'm going to turn back into a pumpkin when we get back."

And... She breaks down crying.

Lizzie hugs her tight.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

After a bit... Lizzie starts to pull apart from her.

Lizzie tries to assure, "Kate. Kate...please. Please listen to me. You... Hard sniffle. You could never turn back into a pumpkin. Okay?"

Kate very nervously sighs.

She admits, "I'm glad we're still talking Lizzie. But..."

Lizzie somewhat nervously asks, "but what Kate?"

Kate sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

She sadly murmurs, "once I'm your friend again...I'll be seen as a loser in high school. I'll be dead meat to the seniors too. Hard sniffle. I'm sorry I can't be your friend. But...I couldn't make it! Hard sniffle! I couldn't make it!"

She starts to break down crying again.

Lizzie somberly murmurs, "oh Kate."

She moderately sighs.

Some more tears fall from her face.

But... She determinedly says, "Kate...it's not going to be that bad."

Kate starts to slowly but surely stop crying.

She mutters under her breath, "how can...how can you be so sure, Lizzie?"

Lizzie brings up, "because...because you've been so popular since you came back from cheerleading camp, and that's not going to really change. We all face hard times in school. Hard sniffle. I know what it's like to be a normal person. But, it's going to be me that won't be Cinderella after Italy. Hard sniffle. Not you, Kate."

With a hard sniffle... She tells her, "thanks Lizzie. I'm kind of glad I needed that."

Lizzie adds, "you're welcome."

She very faintly smiles.

Kate somberly says, "Lizzie McGuire...go now. Hard sniffle. Please."

She very nervously starts to go back to the bed.

Lizzie sniffles hard.

Trying to sound more confident... She says, "okay. But...you'll know where I'll be if you want to talk."

Kate briefly turns back to Lizzie.

She just very faintly smiles.

She starts to lie down on her bed face up.

Lizzie then leaves...closing the door behind her.

Kate heavily sighs to herself.

She sniffles hard.

She gets back out her extra wallet.

She starts looking through her collection of photos again.

She stays like that for who knows how long...just looking at them.

Meanwhile...

Ethan and Gordo are in the midst of talking.

They're in their hotel room.

Gordo says, "wait a minute. So...now you actually think that I'm jealous of Paolo?"

With a faint smug smile... Ethan adds, "word."

Gordo very faintly nervously chuckles.

He goes, "no, no no. I...I was. But, I'm not jealous of him now."

He motions his hands off to the side on the last part.

Ethan remarks, "you're still vibin' it. But, you're torn with anger vibes and double the sting, man."

He sounds concerned.

Gordo starts to walk away.

He goes, "no, no no. See? That would mean I'm still not sure who to love between Lizzie and Andie."

He motions his hands down to the left as he says it. Then, to the right.

He's trying to sound more casual.

Ethan keeps looking to him.

His faint smug smile returns.

And... Ethan asks, "see? What do you mean we have trouble communicating, bro?"

Gordo annoyedly says back, "you're wrong, man."

He motions his hand back toward him.

He walks out of the hotel room.

The hotel room door swings shut behind him.

He walks up to the secret spot on the roof to be alone.

It's dark out.

Gordo leans over some against the edge of the roof.

He heavily sighs.

He mutters to himself, "oh man. I can't believe I'm saying this. But... Heavy sigh. He's right. I still am."

After a bit... He reasons, "but...should I be? Moderate sigh. That feels worse than knowing. But...yeah: I sort of do all too well."

He heavily sighs again.

He stands out there like that for who knows how long...looking out to the night.

Not long after that...

Miranda, Lizzie, and Andie are in a group hug.

They're faintly teary eyed.

They're faintly sniffling.

They're in Lizzie and Miranda's room.

After a bit... They pull apart.

Andie somewhat nervously says, "Lizzie, I'm sorry. Hard sniffle. I didn't try to say she was sentimental in a terrible way. But, I'll try a little harder."

Lizzie mostly assures, "no. I... Faint sniffle. I've had trouble before telling if she was really a normal person that I could talk to or just acting like it. I understand."

Andie and Lizzie faintly smile to each other.

Miranda somewhat nervously says, "Lizzie, we're best friends. It's not easy not to be mean back to Kate. But... Moderate sigh. I'm trying too."

Miranda and Lizzie very faintly smile to each other.

Sounding a little better already... Lizzie adds, "thanks guys."

Andie starts to say, "Lizzie..."

Lizzie puts a comforting hand on Andie's shoulder.

Lizzie asks, "what?"

Andie finds it hard to look up.

Andie nervously brings up, "is it safe...for me to go to my room?"

Miranda remarks, "not a problem. Knowing Miss Ungermeyer, she could have jetlag, a thunderstorm, a crashing plane... And, she would still fly down in it to the nearest mall to drop us off before making the emergency landing."

Andie faintly smiles.

She and Lizzie chuckle.

Lizzie lightly reflects, "that's not what I meant by us not getting tossed on a plane home by Miss Ungermeyer. But, that sounds so cool!"

They all chuckle hard some.

Then... Miss Ungermeyer calls out, "head check!"

Andie says goodnight. Lizzie and Miranda say goodnight back.

Andie and Gordo hurry back to their rooms.

But, for a minute... Miranda, Andie, and Lizzie completely forgot about all the drama on the trip.


	9. Some Last Minute Meetings

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 9: Some Last Minute Meetings

In Lizzie's and Miranda's hotel room...

After the class stops by the ruins of the Forum without a big incident... Miss Ungermeyer is checking Lizzie's temperature and pulse.

Lizzie's heart is beating like crazy from rushing back up to the room.

She pretends to moan. But, the taking hard breaths part isn't pretend.

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "she's still warm."

Then... She turns to Kate.

Kate looks very nervous.

She's been trying to look at the window instead.

Miss Ungermeyer politely asks, "Miss Sanders, would you be so kind as to look after her for me?"

Kate looks stunned at her.

Kate can't help but ask, "umm, yes. I do: Now. But...why me?"

Miss Ungermeyer very firmly smiles.

She explains, "Miss Sanders... Moderate sigh. I asked Lizzie about why you do better after you talk to her. I know everything about that day at graduation, Miss Sanders. So...you take the job I'm giving you. Or, I'll find a worse one. I hear Giorgio can sometimes use a extra janitor in the lobby."

Kate looks wide eyed at the last part.

With a very nervously faint laugh... She concludes, "taking care of Lizzie sounds good. I'm not looking to get sick on the job, thank you."

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "good to hear it Miss Sanders. Let's see if you're so special."

She starts to turn to leave.

Kate asks lowly, "what? Didn't you just say that...?!"

With a faint laugh... Miss Ungermeyer remarks, "it's too late for me, Miss Sanders. I'm already sick. Next year, I'm joining the mouth breathers at Waterslide Wonderland."

She then leaves, closing the door behind her.

Kate annoyedly rolls her eyes.

She sighs.

Then... She turns to face Lizzie.

Lizzie looks very nervous.

She starts to shrink back some in the bed.

But... Kate excitedly jumps up and down.

She goes, "oh my god! Your eyebrows finally match. This is one of the best days of my life."

Lizzie awkwardly chuckles.

She realizes, "wait. So...you're not mad at me for...?"

Kate stops jumping up and down.

She smiles wide.

She puts a comforting hand over the covers where Lizzie's hand is.

And... She finishes the thought, "...that whole bizarre parallel universe where you're living my fantasy trip of getting a good looking Italian boy to buy me a plate of spaghetti and suddenly becoming the cool Italian rock star diva until you turn back into a pumpkin thing? I know all about it. And yes: I'm jealous. Why wouldn't I be? But, you..."

Kate and Lizzie very faintly chuckle.

Kate sniffles hard some.

She gets a little teary eyed.

She continues, "but you, Lizzie McGuire, are maybe the only friend I got now. You cared for me even when I was evil. Faint sniffle. And, you... Just look at the highlights in your hair and your fresh manicure. Smell the acetone. You deserve it all more than I do."

Kate lightly pulls the bedsheet off on the last part.

Lizzie's outfit and manicured fingers become visible.

Lizzie blushes.

She gets a little teary eyed herself.

She awkwardly smiles wide.

Lizzie goes, "that's...that's really sweet of you Kate. I...I don't know what to say except thank you."

She hugs Kate tight.

Kate hugs her back.

After a bit... They pull apart.

Then... Kate looks amused.

She adds, "well, if you're not sure if you want Paolo...I could go out with him. It might help."

Lizzie chuckles hard some.

After a bit... She realizes, "you're not joking. Are you?"

She kind of glares.

Kate briefly puts her hands up.

She tries to assure, "please don't be mad, McGuire. I actually am trying to help...much as that might be hard for you to embrace with good."

Lizzie very faintly smiles.

She says, "it's okay Kate. It's hard for any of us right now. But...but, I do like seeing you more as a friend. I just really hope it's not pretend."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Lizzie adds, "we'll give it time. Okay?"

And... Kate just solemnly says, "okay."

Lizzie suddenly gives her a amused look.

She points out, "and Kate...you don't eat spaghetti."

Kate remarks, "I'd eat carbs if a Italian boy bought them for me."

They both faintly chuckle.

Not long after...

Kate has gone back to her hotel room.

And... Gordo comes in with the Italian tabloid magazine he recently got: With Lizzie and Paolo on the cover.

Miranda and Lizzie both gasp in excitement.

They go, "oh...my god! Oh my god! I'm on...you're on the cover!"

Miranda is wearing red pants, a rope necklace with a light red and orange swirled ball on it, a dark blue sleeveless top with rebel across in big white letters, and a silvery crown like headband.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie is standing before animated cameras and a bunch of animated microphones.

Animated Lizzie says, "I wish to thank everyone who's always believed in me for this great honor."

She slightly tilts her head right and smiles with closed eyes.

Kate's and Andie's names are on the animated parchment paper like long list of names in Animated Lizzie's hand.

Kate's name is magically erased by a animated red eraser, and just as quickly rewritten back in with a animated pencil.

Another Animated Lizzie is sitting further back by a computer.

She looks up from the open The Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire book in her hands.

She annoyedly glares.

The first Animated Lizzie calls back, "hey! I'll let you see him too."

The other Animated Lizzie very faintly smiles back.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.

Soon... Gordo brings up the question of why Paolo didn't tell Lizzie that Isabella and Paolo are supposed to be singing at the music awards.

Lizzie concludes, "maybe this is a last minute thing, Gordo."

Gordo looks kind of incredulous.

He asks, "aren't these things planned like months in advance?"

Miranda points out with her finger.

She says, "you know Lizzie? He's right. They are."

Lizzie looks kind of stunned.

She goes, "what? Miranda! I thought you believed me."

Miranda somewhat nervously looks back at her.

Miranda tries to assure her, "I believe you Lizzie. It's just... Well, you even told him not to call. It could mean anything."

With a very faint smile... Gordo confidently comments, "exactly."

Lizzie scoffs.

She concludes, "well at least you believe me Miranda. But, Gordo... When did you become a expert on Italian award show thingies?"

Gordo slightly glares.

He mutters back, "it's called common sense Lizzie: Which I happen to have a lot of to make up for my lack of...the slow curve."

Miranda looks incredulous at him.

She thinks out loud lowly, "um, what?! Since when did you start sounding like Ethan Craft completely out of nowhere?"

Lizzie comments, "yeah. Suddenly, I'm the confused one. What is the slow curve here?"

Gordo mutters lowly, "just forget it!"

He heavily sighs.

Lizzie and Miranda look quite nervous.

Before they can say anything... Gordo mutters, "look Lizzie. If you want to believe some Italian kid that you think you've known your whole life after two days because he's a international superstar, is really rich, and has nice hair...be my guest. I'm out of here."

Miranda and Lizzie get teary eyed.

Almost at the same time... They call out, "Gordo!"

But... Gordo storms off.

The door slams shut behind him.

He's about to go back to his hotel room.

But at the last minute... He walks over to Andie's and Kate's room further down the hall.

He knocks on the door.

Kate answers the door.

She slightly glares.

But... Kate somewhat nervously asks, "what do you want, Gordo?"

Gordo awkwardly says, "um... Actually, I wanted to talk to Andie."

Kate moderately sighs.

She concludes, "so talk. I'll go."

With a very faint smile... Gordo adds, "thanks. I think."

Kate walks off for the lobby.

Gordo goes into Andie's and Kate's room.

Andie is wearing a dark blue and black splotchy top, a chain necklace with a metal heart on it, a dark blue jeans like open jacket with two long jeans like pockets on the sides, a chain bracelet, and a blue jeans like skirt.

She has the Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire book open on her lap: The same one Miss Ungermeyer gave to Lizzie.

She also has the Lizzie face mask over her face.

She's groaning hard some as she clutches her head.

A mostly black studio set computer is on her bed next to her.

Two long word documents are up on the computer monitor.

Gordo nervously says, "hey Andie."

Andie looks slightly startled. But...she faintly smiles.

She says, "hey Gordo."

Gordo asks in concern, "Andie, are you okay? Maybe you should..."

Andie groans hard some.

She clutches her head.

After a bit... Andie tries to assure, "oh. Thank you Gordo. But... Moderate sigh. But, I'm fine. Really. These reports are intense to try to do in a few days: Even for me."

Gordo looks shocked.

After a bit... Gordo realizes lowly, "wait. So...so you're doing both her book reports while she doesn't even do anything to help you?!"

Andie remarks, "that's ironic, isn't it? Very faint laugh. She cares so much and fakes being sick...only then to get stuck with two book reports she doesn't really need now."

Gordo's expression softens.

Gordo figures, "yeah. That's...that's true."

After a bit... Gordo starts to very nervously ask, "but..."

Andie asks in concern, "what's wrong?"

Gordo concludes, "it's important. But...you want some help writing them? I'd hate to see you staying up all night over this."

Andie breathes a moderate awkward sigh of relief.

She says, "ohh. Thank you Gordo. You really are a good friend."

Gordo adds, "you're welcome."

They faintly smile to each other.

Andie rubs her eyes some with her hand.

She groans hard some from her headache.

After a bit... Gordo adds, "and...thanks."

He sits in front of Andie.

Andie's headache starts to slowly but surely fade.

Andie wonders, "for what? Not that I'm really arguing. But..."

Gordo tells her, "thanks for helping me think more clearly about Lizzie. I can never get frustrated with Lizzie or Miranda long. But...thanks."

Andie says, "you're welcome Gordo."

Gordo gulps very nervously.

Andie asks in concern, "um, Gordo... Moderate sigh. Please tell me."

She puts comforting hands on his.

Gordo inhales and exhales some.

Suddenly... There's the faint sound of Paolo's car honking.

And, from down the hall... Lizzie goes, "oh my god. He's early!"

Gordo admits, "Andie... Nervous sigh. When you were starting to mold each other...I really wanted to ask you out. But... Nervous sigh. Umm...I'm sorry. It kind of is and kind of..."

He goes, "ugh!"

He sighs nervously as he's looking down.

Andie faintly giggles.

She softly says, "Gordo? Are you...are you really asking me out? Because that's what I'm hearing you try to say."

Gordo looks up.

They very faintly chuckle.

Andie starts to wrap herself around Gordo.

But... Gordo lightly moves her arm back.

Andie gets teary eyed.

She very awkwardly apologizes, "I'm sorry Gordo. I...I thought..."

Gordo puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Teary eyed... He nervously explains, "no. No. I'm really sorry. Hard sigh! You're right. I...I am falling for you. But...but, you're still really like two Lizzies. Before committing...I... Hard sigh. I'm sorry. I..."

Andie awkwardly smiles.

And... She whispers in Gordo's ear, "if I'm close to going too far, just tell me. I get you want to test it out: You don't have to say anything else."

Gordo faintly smiles.

They both very awkwardly chuckle.

The teariness in their eyes starts to dry up.

They put sympathetic hands in each other's hands.

Then... Lizzie knocks on Andie's and Kate's hotel room door.

At a near whisper... Lizzie calls out, "Andie? Andie?!"

Andie moderately sighs in frustration.

Andie whispers, "just...just stay there. Please."

Gordo briefly puts his hands up.

Andie gets up.

She slightly opens the door.

Andie realizes, "Lizzie?"

Lizzie awkwardly explains, "yeah. Um...I know this is really last minute. But, Paolo's early. And, we got to go."

Andie says, "all right. Just...just give me a second to save what I can."

She tries to sound more casual.

Lizzie adds, "okay."

After she starts to head down the stairs... Andie slams the door shut.

Gordo kind of rushes over to her.

He asks in concern, "Andie? What was that about?"

Andie heavily sighs.

She puts a comforting hand on his.

She explains, "Paolo is much earlier than I thought. I...I'm really sorry to leave you for now. Hard sigh. I promise I'll make time for you. But...but...she needs me there for her too. You know?"

With a faint smirk... Gordo reflects, "Andie, you...you know and like most anything I say without trying to copy anyone else. You and Lizzie have a good time. Just...just please keep Lizzie out of trouble."

Andie smiles wide.

She says, "I always do Gordo. Thanks so much."

Gordo adds, "you're welcome."

Andie kisses his hand.

Then... She fast walks out the door to catch up to Lizzie.

Gordo smirks wide to himself.

He sits down on Andie's bed.

He starts to read through the Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire book by himself.


	10. Tryouts and Promises

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 10: Tryouts and Promises

Soon...

Lizzie has got to the lobby.

She's wearing her mostly dark red quilted dress.

Miranda helped her pick it out.

Kate is going back to her hotel room while talking on her cell phone.

Lizzie is nervously standing behind a pillar.

She looks out some.

She sees assistant hotel manager Giorgio looking through postcards.

Well...more like kind of flimsily holding them up and looking at them.

Then... Lizzie hears a familiar voice whisper, "I'm here, Lizzie."

Lizzie gets a little startled.

She starts to slide down the pillar and fall.

But...she has a good grip on it to steady herself.

Lizzie tensely whispers, "what took you so long?"

Andie is standing right behind her.

Andie whispers, "sorry Lizzie. But..."

Lizzie whispers, "what?"

Andie whispers back, "I came with a plan."

She's holding her CD player without the headphones for it.

It looks identical to Lizzie's CD player: Only with red lining instead.

Andie puts down her CD player behind the base of the pillar.

She briefly bends down to press play.

The Diner Brawl movie score and sound effects from a certain Agent Banks movie starts to play.

Giorgio drops the postcards.

Giorgio goes, "what...what...?! Bad waiters. Everywhere. The pots and pans. Ahh!"

He's run charging to the kitchen in back of the hotel's restaurant area.

Andie and Lizzie chuckle some with their hands over their mouths.

Then... Andie says, "go, go!"

Andie and Lizzie run for it through the front door.

They stop just outside to catch their breath a little.

As soon as they're outside... Miranda stops the CD player and kind of quickly takes it back up to her and Lizzie's room.

Lizzie wonders, "okay. What did you do to your CD player? And, how can I get it done on mine?"

Andie faintly chuckles.

She insists, "sorry Lizzie. But, I didn't do anything to it. It's from unedited music from Rosen's Deal."

Lizzie concludes, "the diner fight in the back kitchen? Really?"

Andie lightly argues, "hey. I've been saving that CD for just a time."

With a faint chuckle... Lizzie admits, "well...it was funny. But, I think we would've been better off sneaking with you leading me like old times. What if the commander of the Italian Navy back there catches it?"

Andie admits, "thanks Lizzie. But...yeah. Maybe that was only good for one sneak away."

Lizzie adds, "yeah. Now...let's really sneak away."

They very faintly smile to each other.

They both part the other's hair a little in the front to come out nicer.

Paolo waves to them.

They wave back, still faintly smiling.

Andie says, "I'm right with you."

She and Lizzie casually hold hands.

They giggle a little.

They fast walk over to Paolo.

Lizzie says, "Paolo."

Paolo says, "si."

Lizzie wonders, "what is this?"

Paolo casually brings up, "um, a car."

Lizzie is leaning over the bars made door of Paolo's new age space buggy like four seated car.

Andie runs her hand down some on the bars made door.

They're both faintly grinning.

Andie remarks, "you sure you didn't bring it out of a movie studio? Because I feel like I'm on one myself."

They all chuckle.

Paolo thinks out loud, "sorprendente! Life is getting very kind to me like a movie. I can't even tell you two apart anymore."

Lizzie and Andie chuckle kind of loudly.

Lizzie is quick to say, "I'm Lizzie. This is Andie."

She points both her arms out Andie's way.

Paolo figures, "I'm glad you could remember for me. Now, come on. Come on. Get in. I want to show you two the Tivoli Gardens before sunset. We'll have to get back by ten."

Almost at the same time... Andie and Lizzie say, "okay."

They both get in and buckle up.

Lizzie gets the seat next to Paolo. Andie sits right behind Paolo.

But, Andie looks completely unphased.

Paolo starts to drive off.

Then... Lizzie asks, "so...are we supposed to be singing?"

Paolo asks, "excusa?"

Andie chimes in, "are Paolo and Lizzie as Isabella supposed to sing at the awards?"

Paolo confirms, "si. But, not if Lizzie doesn't want to."

Lizzie somewhat nervously asks, "si?! Well, why didn't you tell me?"

Andie asks, "and...yeah: What do you mean by that other part?"

Paolo mostly assures, "I wanted to tell you. But, you told me not to telephone the hotel. Let me assure you Lizzie and Andie: There is still pretending to be Isabella so she doesn't get sued. That has not changed. I'll explain more on the way."

Lizzie smiles. Andie faintly smiles.

Almost at the same time... They say, "okay."

Andie can't help but wonder, "and...where's Sergei?"

Paolo remarks, "you're not the only ones who sneak off at night."

He faintly smirks.

Lizzie and Andie chuckle hard some.

Paolo starts to drive the car into a road tunnel.

At the Tivoli Gardens...

After Paolo has explained what the full deal seems to be with the record company threatening to sue him and Isabella... Paolo, Lizzie, and Andie go fast walking together through the Tivoli Gardens.

Paolo is holding Lizzie's hand and Andie's hand.

Paolo takes the lead.

Lizzie and Andie lightly chuckle and squeal. Paolo faintly chuckles.

Then... They start to walk more slowly together in the circled moss covered rustic nymphaeum around the Fontana dell'Ovato.

They're not holding hands right now. But, Paolo is smiling wide.

Lizzie somewhat nervously tells him, "look Paolo. I'm...I'm thankful it doesn't have to be me. I mean, I cannot sing in front of a audience. I won't even let my mom hear me sing in the shower. But, all this time, and..."

Paolo tries to assure, "don't worry. You can both try out in the rehearsal hall tonight. Even if you're left having to sing Lizzie, I'll teach you all you need to know."

Lizzie still looks somewhat nervous.

She brings up, "but, I... Does Andie know how to sing? Because I don't even know."

Andie faintly chuckles. So does Paolo.

Paolo offers, "well Andie, when we go to the rehearsal hall...let's see if it comes from you."

He opens his arm out toward Andie.

Andie twirls her hair some.

She hintingly faintly grins.

She says, "I was still kind of hoping you'd ask me."

Lizzie faintly chuckles.

She amusedly rolls her eyes.

Lizzie wonders, "okay. So...what is Isabella gonna do when she sees one of us being her?"

She gestures to herself and Andie as she asks.

Paolo assures, "ah. But, she won't. Knowing her, she's avoiding the international news. She's off on some island trying to get over all of this."

He starts to walk through one of the arches.

Lizzie and Andie faintly bittersweetly smile to each other.

Paolo gestures to them with his hand while most of his arm is backwards in a cupped position.

He urges over to them, "come on."

Lizzie and Andie faintly smile back to him.

Lizzie briefly cups her hands together by her nose.

Andie briefly cups her hands together in front of herself.

They both faintly sigh.

They both follow Paolo through the arch.

Paolo faintly awkwardly chuckles, standing there.

Water from the Fontana dell'Ovato lightly rains down inches away.

Lizzie and Paolo lightly laugh. Andie giggles some.

Paolo declares, "here's my vow to you. I, Paolo Valisari, will never let you, Lizzie McGuire and Andie Robinson, be embarrassed. If I fail...I have to spend seven days with that scary head-check woman."

Lizzie and Andie laugh.

With a playful grin... Lizzie adds, "her name's Miss Ungermeyer."

Paolo is about to say something.

But... Andie suggests, "or if it's me...seven days with Kate Sanders."

Lizzie looks incredulously at her.

She calls out, "Andie!"

Andie nervously asks, "what?"

There's a brief nervous silence.

Andie brings up, "okay. Maybe she's not as evil as she used to be. But, she's still more evil than I could be with her ideas of protecting you."

Paolo gulps very nervously.

But, Lizzie and Andie don't seem to notice.

Lizzie moderately sighs.

She says, "I hate to say it Andie. But...you're right. Let's hope that day never comes."

Andie says, "yeah. I hope that never comes too. Lizzie told me you're so kind to her, Paolo. And, you're already starting to be kind to me too. Thank you."

She puts a comforting hand on Paolo's.

Paolo very faintly smiles.

He says, "you're welcome carinas."

Lizzie and Andie faintly smile back.

At the closed rehearsal hall...

After Paolo has Lizzie try out two times to lip sync with him... Andie gets up on the stage.

She's left her jacket over one of the empty seats in the rehearsal hall.

Andie clears her throat a little.

With a faint smile... Paolo asks, "you sure you can sing? Or, are you just trying to impress me more than I already am?"

Andie blushes a little.

Andie says, "maybe kind of both."

All three of them lightly laugh.

Then... Andie sings strikingly similar to Hilary D:

_When I see you by yourself today, I get by myself._

_It's like the cameras have it out for us for shining._

_I know I should be better than this._

_Sometimes, they just won't stop keep taking pictures._

_Sometimes, I feel I should just give up._

_But, when we're around each other, the good and bad comes out._

Lizzie and Paolo clap kind of loudly.

Andie bows.

Paolo goes, "brava!" Lizzie goes, "grazie!"

They both smile wide.

Andie looks up.

With a grin... Andie adds, "thank you."

Paolo realizes, "that's from It's Like the Cameras Have it Out for Us. One of our songs on my first CD with Isabella."

Lizzie lightly nudges his arm.

She recalls, "I told you she's really fast at learning stuff."

Paolo adds, "yes. You have."

He looks spellbound.

Then... Andie thinks out loud, "I can even be more official bodyguard material. So, if you or Sergei ever want to teach me...I'd love to be."

Paolo concludes, "sorry. But, I'm not really good at it myself. And, Sergei isn't really a teacher."

He sounds off all a sudden.

Andie says, "oh."

Then... Andie can't help but ask, "did...did I say something wrong?"

Andie starts to look uneasy. Lizzie starts to look quite nervous.

Paolo insists, "no, no. Just..."

Lizzie asks, "what?"

Paolo says, "I'm sorry I can't help you Andie. But...but, I'll be okay. There are worse things."

Almost at the same time... Lizzie and Andie say, "okay."

They all very faintly smile.

Then... They're moving on to dancing tryouts.

Lizzie admits, "we both danced before..."

Andie finishes the thought, "but, not away from school dances."

Paolo concludes, "there's no better time than now. Now, we dance!"

Lizzie trips over her own feet three times. Aside from that, she does okay dancing with Paolo.

Andie does really well dancing with Paolo...aside from constantly moving a little too fast and out of sync.

She almost knocks Paolo over with her elbow. But, Paolo slightly side steps to the side to avoid it.

Then... Paolo somewhat nervously gulps.

He tells them, "this is a hard decision. You both did really well to sing. But... For dancing and singing, Lizzie..."

Lizzie nervously bites her lip.

She asks, "yes Paolo?"

Paolo puts a comforting hand on hers.

With a smile... He assures, "don't worry, carina. If we continue to rehearse, you won't be tripping on stage."

Lizzie looks stunned.

She realizes, "wow. You...you really think I can dance on stage?"

Andie comments, "hey. He said it Lizzie. I didn't."

Andie and Lizzie faintly chuckle.

Lizzie walks over to Andie.

Lizzie adds, "thanks. But...are you going to be okay?"

Andie puts sympathetic hands on hers.

She insists, "thank you Lizzie. But...I will. I'm happy for you...because you really do get to be cooler than me on this adventure."

Lizzie blushes a little.

She says, "ohh. That's so thoughtful Andie."

Andie says, "you're welcome. Just promise me something."

Lizzie lightly adds, "sure!"

Andie asks, "promise you'll let me call a few times to check on you while you're out so I don't worry much?"

And... Lizzie answers, "I promise."

Then... Many images go by in a blur:

Lizzie rehearsing more with Paolo night after night. More sleeping in mornings and not having to pretend to be tired in her hotel room.

More and more photos of close ups of rubber masks on random Italian people's faces on Andie's bed. More and more zoomed out photos too.

Andie and Gordo holding hands and lightly laughing. Them sneaking out at night to the Castel Sant'Angelo, gelato shops...and DVD stores to buy a Director's Cut of Cinema Paradiso among a few more Italian movies.

Miranda e-mailing some of the band members from Vanity Rebels. Moderately sighing to herself in her bed with everyone else mostly busy.

Kate and Miranda helping cover for Lizzie and Andie, with audio recordings of Lizzie and Andie to play on Lizzie's and Andie's CD players. The CD players playing under the covers by covered up lines of pillows.

Lizzie trying out Paolo's motor scooter at night with Paolo in back, speeding circles by stone monuments, city fountains, and speeding by cars.

Paolo taking Lizzie to see fireworks one night...and them sneaking over to see more of the Tivoli Gardens some nights.

And, in a blur... The song Open Your Eyes(to Love) by LMNT is playing over it all.


	11. Andie, Miranda, & Gordo's Adventure

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 11: Andie, Miranda, & Gordo's Adventure

At the hotel Cambini...

Andie, Gordo, and Miranda are sitting around the photos of close ups of rubber masks and zoom outs on Andie's bed.

Andie has her rubber mask off.

It's eight days since Lizzie and Andie snuck out together to see Paolo.

Andie, Gordo, and Miranda are going through pieces of lined paper with phone numbers and addresses, some printed maps of Italy, and photos.

Andie sighs hard.

One by one... She's dropping some of the photos and pieces of lined papers from her hands onto the bed.

Gordo mutters lowly, "impossible. Heavy sigh. A week of turning through these photos and maps, and I still got nothing!"

Andie says, "ugh! I know exactly how you feel."

Gordo very faintly smirks to her.

Andie briefly very faintly smiles back.

She lets all the photos and pieces of lined paper drop from her hands.

Miranda sighs hard.

She looks hard at one of the district maps.

She arranges all the photos to go around a certain red dot on the map.

Then... She looks stunned.

With a faint smile... Miranda tells them, "guys...I've just realized what they all have in common. Look."

Andie and Gordo instantly look up.

Gordo can't help but chuckle a little.

He murmurs, "amazing. It's like some people say: It's always the last place you look. Good catch, Miranda."

With a smile... Miranda comments, "thanks. Very faint chuckle. I get to do something you didn't. I should take a picture of this."

Gordo gives her a annoyed look.

He throws one of the pillows at her.

It harmlessly hits Miranda in the side.

Miranda and Gordo lightly chuckle.

Andie just faintly sighs.

With a faint smile... Andie starts to ask, "why? What...?"

She's moving some of the photos off that map to get a better look around the dot on it.

Then... She blushes a little in embarrassment.

Andie realizes, "ohh shoot."

All the photos she's taken of people wearing rubber face masks?

They were all mostly taken not far from the town of Fiumicino.

And, the only two government buildings or historical landmarks Miranda and Andie haven't called to check for anyone that matches the description of the random people? The top two commercial airports in Italy.

The dot on the map...is for the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport: The same airport the class got off at before going to the hotel.

Gordo puts a sympathetic hand on Andie's.

He tries to assure, "don't be so hard on yourself Andie. We had to narrow it down a lot before any of us could make heads or tails of it."

Andie very faintly smiles.

She says, "thanks Gordo."

She puts sympathetic hands over his.

Miranda and Gordo also faintly smile.

Brief images of Lizzie sneaking out at night with Paolo go by in all three of their heads.

Almost at the same time... Gordo and Andie wonder, "great. So...how do we get past security?"

Soon... Kate comes out of the shower in a very light blue bathrobe.

She looks grumpy.

Then... Miranda gulps nervously.

She shrinks back some.

Andie checks in concern, "Miranda? Are you okay?"

Gordo adds, "yeah. What's up? You seemed okay a second before."

Miranda gulps nervously again.

She says, "I know how we can get past airport security and track the criminals in the same go. But...you won't like it. I don't even think I like it."

Andie gulps nervously.

Gordo looks wide eyed in shock.

Gordo starts to say, "wait. You...you can't mean...!"

Miranda remarks, "I am. But, I don't see you coming up with anything right now. So, don't tell me it's going to turn into Cry Me a River."

Gordo sighs into his hand.

Gordo comments, "that's not even how that song is supposed to work. No one is cheating on...!"

Miranda just slightly sighs.

She gets up from the bed.

And... She walks over to Kate.

With a slightly glare... Kate asks, "okay. You three still mostly hate me. So, why in the name of God should I help you sneak out?"

Miranda glares back.

She crosses her arms.

Andie whispers to Gordo, "relax Gordo. Miranda is trying to tell you she doesn't want to leave us heartbroken over what she's doing. Very faint chuckle. Yes: In a very confusing way. But, it's the thought that matters."

Gordo lightly says, "thanks Andie. Very faint chuckle. I'm not actually mad at Miranda. But, it still hurts my head."

Andie faintly grins.

She murmurs softly, "ohh. I know Gordo. But, I can help with that...in your bathroom."

They both faintly chuckle.

Meanwhile... Miranda and Kate are just silently glaring at each other.

Then... Miranda implies, "because it's one last chance to lead on guys that can't possibly go out with you before you're no longer so popular."

Kate twistedly smiles wide.

Without a second thought... She goes, "all right Miranda. I already like it. When do we go to the airport?"

Miranda sarcastically mutters, "great."

At the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport...

After taking in two sights of Roman historical landmarks on the trip for the day... Gordo and Miranda got out their finished fake I.D.

Kate walks in first, carrying the fake I.D. and her purse with her.

She wears sunglasses and dark blueberry lipstick.

She turns many heads of airport security guys as she walks by.

Kate goes up to one of the not so busy security checkpoints.

She asks, "hey, cute security guy? Would you be so kind as to help me look for my lost luggage?"

She's leaning a little against the back of the security checkpoint's luggage screening machine. She's kind of slowly showing off her legs.

One of the airport security guys sighs into his hand.

He says, "you two handle this."

The other two airport security guys go over to Kate.

The second airport security guy nervously says, "miss, please don't do that. It's a screening machine."

Kate goes, "ohh. I'm terribly sorry officer. I'll move."

She starts to stand straight up.

But, she fake swoons over the other way.

The two airport security guys help her back to her feet.

Meanwhile... Gordo and Andie fast walk over from behind.

They lightly snap off the two airport security guys's I.D s.

The third airport security guy asks, "are you okay, miss...?"

The second airport security guy borrows Kate's I.D.

With a shyish grin... Kate hands it over.

The second airport security guy reads off, "...Ashley Brillan."

He smiles wide at the fake businesswoman credentials.

Kate says, "yeah. I am now. Thank you."

She asks the second airport security guy, "so...do you know where a purse is that looks like mine? My sister would be so heartbroken to lose it."

The second airport security guy says, "sorry. This is not really in our jurisdiction, miss. I'm going to have to escort you out so we can do our jobs. But, I'll be sure to let the Lost and Found know what to look for."

Kate just says, "aw. Thank you, kind officer."

The second airport security guy escorts her out, leading the way.

The third airport security guy just shakes his head.

The third security guy goes back to the first security guy to help with more flight passengers coming in.

Meanwhile...

Andie's finished book reports are on Lizzie's bed: Ready to turn in.

Lizzie very faintly smiles to herself.

She's just finished looking through it.

She sighs in a relaxed manner.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie is typing on a animated computer.

With a smile... Animated Lizzie types out, "note to self: Remember to write Andie a big thank you note and buy her anything she wants. But, how do you get presents for a girl who seems to have everything?"

Animated Lizzie lightly laughs.

She concludes, "oh well. Me, Miranda, and Gordo can at least split a big cookie or go for gelato to celebrate. That's just as good."

The picture cuts back over to Lizzie.

She suddenly realizes she's alone.

Lizzie goes from door to door, knocking.

She whispers, "Gordo? Miranda? Andie?"

Doors open. But, there's no whispers back.

Lizzie keeps ducking behind swung open doors.

Annoyed students in her class look out. But, they don't see her.

They just go back inside.

After several minutes of this... Lizzie sighs in frustration.

Finally... She decides to knock on Ethan's and Gordo's door.

Ethan answers the door.

He kind of loudly goes, "Lizzie! Totally cool new looks!"

Lizzie blushes a little.

She very nervously chuckles.

She says, "thank you Ethan. But...I got to go now. Sorry."

Ethan looks confused.

He says, "but you just got here."

Lizzie can already hear Miss Ungermeyer's footsteps.

Lizzie fast walks back to her room.

Just before Miss Ungermeyer gets upstairs... Lizzie closes the door.

And... Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply as she lies down on her bed.

Ten minutes later...

Back at the airport... Gordo and Andie slip the security I.D s down both card key readers to a wooden looking metal door.

The door unlocks.

Miranda kind of quickly closes the door behind all three of them.

A airport security team just misses them.

A airport security team and several tech guys are in the security room.

A airport security guy calls out, "hold it right...!"

Andie pulls out her CD player.

She presses play.

Really loud rock music plays.

Miranda, Gordo, airport security, and the tech guys cover their ears.

The airport security team reactively drops their light gun pointers.

Andie punches down most of the security team with her free hand.

Then, she presses stop on her CD player.

Miranda punches down two more security guys before they can react.

Miranda apologizes to them, "I'm sorry! But, we're in a hurry to stop this crazy spy plot from getting even more crazy."

Gordo rams a light gun pointer hard into a computer monitor.

It smashes in in broken glass.

The sparks temporarily blind one of the security guys.

Just as quickly... Andie side kicks him down.

Gordo calls out, "non siamo mai mai qui! Partire!

The tech guys run out the door in a panic.

Andie starts to quickly go through security tapes from the storage room next door. Gordo starts to quickly cycle through the security feeds.

Miranda can hear footsteps from outside the room.

Miranda nervously goes, "they're coming here. They're coming in any minute! There's no way we can...!"

Gordo starts to assure, "Miranda: They're just footsteps! It's the louder ones we have to...watch out for."

He then looks stunned at the security screen.

Andie puts down one of the security tapes she was about to put in into one of the VCRs under the security stations.

She asks in concern, "Gordo? What's...wrong?"

She and Miranda go over to look at what Gordo is seeing.

As Gordo cycles through the security feeds... More and more of the nine imposters in rubber masks from the photos from earlier appear.

They're all heading after the nearest rich Italian couple they can see.

The couple has white business suits. The man has grayish black medium hair, and the woman has slightly curly very dark brown long hair.

And... The imposters are slowly taking out black light gun pointers.

Miranda gasps. Andie gulps very nervously.

They both get teary eyed.

Miranda is quick to conclude, "we're too late."

Gordo and Andie sigh heavily.

Then... Gordo suddenly faintly smiles.

Gordo confidently says, "no. No, we're not!"

Over the security feeds... The rich couple is heading down a escalator.

The imposters are closing in from behind the bottom of the escalator.

Gordo sees a fire alarm in a glass case. A fire extinguisher is by it.

Gordo goes over to the fire alarm.

He smashes in the glass case by ramming in a light gun pointer.

He calls out, "oh. And, just to warn you guys: I'd cover my ears!"

Then... He pulls the fire alarm.

Miranda, Andie, and Gordo cover their ears.

And, over the security feeds... The fire sprinklers go off.

The fire alarm is blaring.

Most everyone starts to run in a panic from the gang of imposters.

But, before they can fire... They groan hard, doubling over.

They're reactively covering their ears and squinting. But, they cover their ears a second too late.

Most of their light gun pointers fall to the floor.

Some of the imposters slip and slide down to the floor with a thud from all the water from the water sprinklers.

The rich couple gets away. So does most everyone in the airport.

They're soaking wet from the sprinklers and covering their ears. But, none of them are unconscious.

Two airport security teams get to the imposters.

Most of the security guys faintly laugh to themselves.

Arresting the imposters with rubber masks just got a lot easier.

Gordo flips the fire alarm switch back down.

The water sprinklers and fire alarm stop.

Miranda, Gordo, and Andie smile wide.

Miranda says, "Gordo! That was...that was amazing!"

She puts out her arms to the side, toward the security monitors.

Andie says, "yeah Gordo! That was really good last minute thinking."

She wraps herself around Gordo.

Their faces are inches away.

With a nervous faint chuckle... Gordo says, "thanks. But...but, I can't take all the credit. We all came up with this plan together."

Andie and Gordo are about to kiss.

But... Miranda calls out, "um, guys?! We're dead. We are so dead!"

At the same time... Andie and Gordo call out, "what?!"

They move back over to the security monitor Miranda is looking at.

Andie blushes while clenching her teeth together.

Miranda looks very nervous. Gordo looks very shocked.

On the monitor... Kate is getting dragged away by a guy in all black.

He wears sunglasses and has short dark brown hair.

The second security guy from earlier is on his side on the ground.

He's groaning hard.

Kate struggles to get free. But, she can't.

In the struggle...her cell phone smashes on the ground.

The guy drags her into the back of a dark brown Mercedes Benz car.

Gordo cringes.

He says, "ooh. That's bad. That's...that's really bad."

Andie and Miranda gulp very nervously.


	12. Shocking Confessions

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 12: Shocking Confessions

Andie realizes, "Lizzie is going to be so mad at us."

All of them sniffle hard.

Andie and Gordo are on the verge of tears. Miranda is teary eyed.

Andie and Gordo hold each other close as they stand there.

Miranda points out, "yeah. But, more importantly now...how are we going to get back to the hotel without getting arrested or sent home?!"

There's a nerve wracking silence.

Tears start to fall from all of their faces.

Then... Andie inhales and exhales nervously.

She lightly frees one of her hands.

She reaches for her cell phone.

Andie tries to assure, "I know of a way guys. Come on!"

They hear footsteps getting louder outside of the room.

Andie and Gordo start to run out of the room.

They're still holding hands. But, Andie is taking the lead.

They run back the way they came.

Miranda struggles to keep up.

She keeps taking heavy breaths.

Airport security comes running after all three of them.

But, by then... All they see are their back sides from a distance.

Andie, Miranda, and Gordo run down a dirt path.

Pale green trees are plenty.

Andie puts the cell phone to her ear as she keeps running.

It rings several times.

The sun is setting.

Miranda and Gordo stop to catch their breaths.

Andie stops to catch her breath some.

Then... She hears one more ring.

Andie asks, "hey? Paolo?"

She nervously faintly chuckles.

With a bittersweet smile... She says, "yeah. I really missed you too Paolo. Well...it's a long story. But, we need a ride. Badly."

Then... Andie grins wide.

She realizes, "really? You're just five minutes away? Great!"

Gordo looks really suspicious at the cell phone's direction.

But... He quickly looks off to the side.

He heavily sighs to himself.

He doesn't want anyone to see the look on his face right now.

At the hotel Cambini...

Minutes before Miss Ungermeyer's next head check... They all make it back to their hotel rooms.

But, Lizzie has just snuck off to go meet Paolo.

Gordo and Miranda are tempted to just collapse and fall asleep.

Miss Ungermeyer brought them all to the lobby and asked why.

Gordo, Miranda, and Andie look really nervous and teary eyed.

They all sniffle hard some.

Miranda and Andie heavily sigh.

Gordo is about to say something.

But, before he can... Andie more confidently tells Miss Ungermeyer, "we...we were just outside the hotel when...when..."

She sniffles hard.

Miss Ungermeyer presses, "just spit it out, Andie."

Andie takes some heavy breaths.

Gordo and Miranda put sympathetic hands on Andie's.

After a bit... Andie continues, "...when Kate Sanders was kidnapped. Hard sniffle. We tried to... Hard sniffle! ...to catch the license plate. But..."

She can't bring herself to say anymore.

She just sits down on one of the lobby couches.

She breaks down crying into her hands.

And, between the tears... She keeps murmuring, "Lizzie...Lizzie...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Kate...never deserved..."

Gordo goes over to sit down next to her.

He holds her close.

Some sobs escape from Gordo's lips. Some tears fall from his face.

Andie doesn't move away.

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "well... Hard sigh. All right. I'll have Giorgio call the Italian police. But, it's... Hard sniffle. It's just so hard to believe. One of my students being kidnapped just that easily."

She gets teary eyed herself.

Miranda just says, "yeah."

Miss Ungermeyer solemnly says, "well...I understand if you don't feel up to seeing more sights of Rome tomorrow."

With a very faint smile... Miranda says, "thank you."

Miss Ungermeyer very faintly smiles.

She thinks out loud, "you're welcome. In the meantime, you all should get yourselves turned in sooner. Wouldn't want more of you to strain your teeny tiny bodies or come down with a total nervous collapse."

Miss Ungermeyer heavily sighs.

She says, "I'm going to take another head check. Talk to each of the students to see if they saw anything. With Kate getting kidnapped, it can't hurt. But...I do have some good news on Miss McGuire."

Miranda uncertainly asks, "you do?"

Miss Ungermeyer bittersweetly answers, "yep. She not only finished those two book reports I gave her. She also started to run around the hotel. Faint chuckle. Probably the first time she got on her feet again. I can't really punish her this once. She looked sick as a dog for several days. Faint chuckle. Seems apricots really did work well for her congestion."

Miranda was about to very nervously say something.

But... She breathes a great sigh of relief.

Miranda says, "yeah. That's...that's good. I'm happy for her."

Miss Ungermeyer concludes, "...which is why I will only ask Miss McGuire once if she's seen anything. She doesn't have to find out why right now. But, I still want to know if she has."

Gordo stirs from the couch.

He looks really worried now.

Andie slowly but surely starts to stop crying.

But... She loudly whispers, "Gordo...please don't! Please!"

Gordo whispers back, "Andie...I'm really sorry. Hard sniffle! It's the only way now."

He starts to fast walk toward Miss Ungermeyer.

Andie tries to pull him back. But...Gordo is already out of reach.

She nervously bites her lip.

Some hard sniffles escape from her lips. More tears fall from her face.

Miranda quite nervously adds to Miss Ungermeyer, "right. Right."

Miss Ungermeyer starts to head into the elevator.

Gordo very nervously goes, "umm... She may be in the bathroom...or something..."

Miss Ungermeyer eyes him suspiciously.

She solemnly asks, "is there a reason why you don't want me to go upstairs? Because I really hope you didn't have anything to do with kidnapping Sanders, Gordon."

Gordo firmly insists, "no, no. None of us were responsible for Kate being kidnapped."

He sniffles hard on that last part.

Miranda firmly adds, "yeah. None of us."

Miss Ungermeyer very faintly smiles.

She figures, "good. Now, why do you not want me to go upstairs?"

She closes the elevator door. But, Gordo just as quickly opens it.

Gordo nervously concludes, "no. I just...I really think we should all be trying to go to sleep. Yawn. So much Rome-a. So little time-a now."

He points to his wristwatch on the last part.

But... Miss Ungermeyer is still looking suspicious.

She reflects, "you know David Gordon...you seem too awake and nervous for sleep right now. And, Lizzie McGuire's sudden recovery maybe is a little too much like seeing myself and not really there. I'm beginning to get the feeling that she was never sick to begin with."

She closes the elevator door. But, Gordo just as quickly opens it.

Gordo says, "no, no. She was!"

Miss Ungermeyer opens the elevator door.

She sharply assumes, "you know, I bet some of what's going on is a clever ruse to sneak out of this hotel. Wasn't it?!"

She starts to close the door again.

But... Gordo flat out admits, "yeah. Hard sniffle. It...it was."

Miranda is too shocked for words. She just puts her hands over her eyes...hoping for it all to be over soon.

Miss Ungermeyer comes back out of the elevator.

Gordo starts to nervously walk around a little.

He says, "well... Hard sigh. Lizzie, Andie, Miranda, and I were talking about adventures. And... Hard sigh. Hard sniffle. I don't know."

Miss Ungermeyer urges, "spit it out, Gordon."

Gordo starts to say, "Lizzie is upstairs. It's...it's..."

Suddenly... Andie calls out, "no! Please. Hard sniffle. Not him! Not him. I'm... Hard sniffle. I'm the one that's been sneaking out."

Miss Ungermeyer and Gordo look shocked.

Miss Ungermeyer walks up to Andie.

She sits down next to her.

And... Miss Ungermeyer tells her, "Andie... Sniffle. Now he may be a sneaky little brownnoser. I...I understand wanting to protect your friend there. But, that's all it is. You couldn't possibly..."

Andie sniffles hard. Gordo sighs in mixed relief.

But, then... Andie brings up, "did you also see the receipt for a Director's Cut of Cinema Paradiso I bought? It's... Hard sniffle. It's hiding in the dresser...along with the DVD."

She breaks down crying into her hands.

Gordo gets teary eyed.

He sniffles hard.

He knows too well what Andie was really doing now.

Miss Ungermeyer's expression gets more serious.

She assumes, "well... Hard sniffle. This is why you shouldn't watch R rated movies without a adult. It really does numbers on your mind."

Miss Ungermeyer gets up.

She tries to assure, "that's it there. Better just sit with your fragile mind and let it all out, Miss Robinson."

Miss Ungermeyer sniffles hard.

She concludes, "you should get ready to go home. But...take as long as you have to to get back up from that couch. Okay?"

Andie is still crying. But, she very faintly nods.

Miss Ungermeyer says, "okay."

Then... She whirls back around to Gordo.

Miss Ungermeyer addresses, "I'm only going to ask this once, David Gordon. Hard sniffle. Were you or weren't you..."

Gordo can't take it anymore.

And... He admits, "I...I've been sneaking out too. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. It...it was my adventure to the airport to stop...to stop a gang of imposters with rubber masks... Hard sniffle... and overall carelessness... Hard sniffle. ...that however unintentionally... Hard sniffle. ...got Kate kidnapped. I don't even know who that guy was. The next second on the security monitor...and...and she was gone. But, she... Hard sniffle! She never deserved it. Ask the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport...and...and you'll find out about the fire alarm I set off to stop the gang. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! It could have been much worse if...if..."

Then... He breaks down into tears, doubling over.

Miss Ungermeyer heavily sighs.

She solemnly says, "well... Hard sniffle. I pegged you right from the start. Sneaky little brownnoser with a hidden agenda. Hard sniffle. I'm surprised to say it Gordon. But...but, I can't say you didn't mean well. Hard sniffle. But, Sanders is kidnapped because of you. And now, you're busted. You should get ready to go home. But...take as long as you have to."

And, with that... Miss Ungermeyer leaves Gordo and Andie be.

Miss Ungermeyer takes the elevator up.

But... Her next stop is Andie's and Kate's room instead.

Miranda can't take it anymore.

She rushes upstairs to her and Lizzie's room to cry to herself.

A half hour later...

Andie and Gordo are sitting on the couch together again.

By now, they've stopped breaking down crying.

But, some tears fall from their faces.

They have sympathetic hands on each other's.

Almost at the same time... Gordo and Andie say, "I'm really sorry. I thought I was protecting Lizzie and..."

They both very faintly laugh and chuckle over that.

Andie very faintly smiles.

But... Gordo still looks troubled.

Andie brings up, "Gordo? What's wrong? Because... Hard sniffle. Because, I know it's not just what just happened."

Gordo very nervously sighs.

He answers, "um...look Andie. You're great people. You're really smart like me, you really learn fast, and you always make time for everyone. But..."

Andie realizes, "...you still like Lizzie more?"

Gordo admits, "yeah. But, don't just look back at the rejection: I had a lot of fun sneaking out with you, and you're still a good friend. Hard sniffle. That is, if you still..."

Andie admits, "yeah: It does hurt. But... Hard sniffle. Faint chuckle. But, you know and like exactly what I'm thinking too. And, it...it's been helping for reasons we already know. Knowing Lizzie is lucky helps too."

With a very faint smile... Gordo adds, "you're welcome."

Andie wonders, "so... Hard sniffle. Why not us? I'm...I'm not trying to hurt you Gordo. Just... I'd just like to know why."

Gordo tries to say, "well... You and Lizzie really are two Lizzies. But... Hard sigh. It's hard to put down into words. But, well..."

He sighs hard.

Andie squeezes his hand a little tighter.

She assures, "it's okay. Hard sniffle. I'm still here as your friend."

Gordo solemnly adds, "thanks Andie."

He concludes, "well...you're even easier to talk to. Faint chuckle. On camera, you are the greatest girlfriend. Yet, something still feels missing."

Andie somberly concludes, "ohh. I know you're rejecting me. But, you're really sweet: Even when you're rejecting me."

Gordo faintly shakes his head in amusement.

He goes, "oh Andie."

Andie very faintly awkwardly chuckles.

Andie wonders, "so...what is it? What's missing?"

Gordo solemnly answers, "well... Hard sigh. Without any better way to say it... Lizzie is more...motherly. Not just really caring: You both are on your own paths. But...more motherly."

Andie adds, "still..."

Gordo asks, "what?"

Andie somberly says, "please don't get mad. But, knowing us..."

Gordo figures, "well, I'll try. But, I won't know until you tell me."

Andie concludes, "right. Well... Sniffle. You know that me and Lizzie can be whatever kind of girl a guy we like wants us to be? Right?"

Gordo realizes, "you mean like Lizzie trying to be Ethan's type?"

Andie flat out adds, "well, yeah."

Gordo faintly sighs.

He somberly brings up, "I'm not mad, Andie. But... Hard sniffle. I honestly am tempted to ask you to do it. But, it...it wouldn't be forging our own paths if you just give up a part of yours."

Andie considers, "hmm. I might not like it. But...yeah. Hard sniffle. I understand."

Gordo adds, "thanks Andie."

Andie solemnly concludes, "you're welcome Gordo. She's lucky to really get asked out by you."

Gordo nervously says, "well...if she isn't being lured away by Paolo."

Andie tries to assure, "if Lizzie was getting drawn in, I'm sure she'd get a way to tell me first. She might be really attracted to him. But, I know Lizzie. She hasn't made a first move because she's still waiting for you."

Gordo says, "you're right. That...that helps to know. Thanks."

Andie says, "you're welcome."

They're still faintly smiling.

But, as some more tears fall from their faces... They know tomorrow will be very different.

But, yet...they still have no idea what is to come next for them.


	13. On and Off the Flight

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 13: On and Off the Flight

Twenty minutes later...

Gordo and Andie head to the elevator.

They heavily sigh.

They let go of each other's hands.

They somberly smile to each other.

Andie heads into the elevator first.

They faintly wave to each other.

The elevator goes up. Then, it comes back down.

Gordo gets on the elevator.

He heavily sighs. He sniffles hard some.

Then... He finally presses the button to go up.

He looks out to the lobby as the elevator goes up.

Brief images of the past eight days go by in his head.

But, caught up in all of his thoughts... He doesn't see Ethan.

Teary eyed... Ethan reflects, "love lifts us up where we belong."

Then... He kind of slowly heads back up the stairs.

In Miranda's and Lizzie's hotel room...

After Lizzie sneaks back from a final but really good dancing rehearsal with Paolo... She comes in.

Smiling wide... Lizzie says, "hey. I'm glad you're up. I had the most...amazing night."

Her smile quickly fades.

Lizzie asks in concern, "Miranda? What's wrong?"

Teary eyed... Miranda sniffles hard.

She's sitting on Lizzie's bed.

Discarded tissues line the side of the bed.

Miranda says, "Lizzie... Hard sniffle. You...you better sit down."

Lizzie sits down on the bed next to her.

Lizzie looks very nervous.

She says, "okay."

Miranda hands her a big chocolate chip cookie in plastic wrap.

A bunch of napkins are laid out over the bed by Lizzie.

Lizzie confusedly asks, "Miranda?"

Miranda thinks out loud, "I...I bought it from the hotel's restaurant. Hard sniffle. You should have one before I tell you."

Lizzie gets teary eyed.

She somberly concludes, "wow. It's... Sniffle. It's really that bad?"

Miranda is looking down some.

She heavily sighs.

After a bit... Lizzie heavily sighs.

She says, "fine. I will."

She takes the big chocolate chip cookie from Miranda's hand.

Miranda very faintly smiles knowingly.

Lizzie kind of slowly unwraps it.

Then, she starts to eat it over the pile of napkins.

Seventeen minutes later...

Lizzie is lying face down against her bed.

She's breaking down crying.

Lizzie murmurs, "no. No! !"

Miranda somberly says, "Lizzie! Hard sniffle! Just...just hold on."

Some tears fall from her face.

She puts a comforting hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

Between the tears... Lizzie goes on, "but...but... Hard sniffle! Miranda... Hard sniffle! I...I feel so awful. Hard sniffle! I...I should have been here to stop Kate from going out there. And... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! ...and now Gordo's and Andie's lives are ruined... Hard sniffle! ...ruined because I was selfish Miranda! Selfish! Selfish me! Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Staying out late at night dancing with... Dancing with..."

Miranda heavily sighs.

Miranda tries to assure, "Lizzie...Lizzie, it wasn't even like asking him out. Hard sniffle. It was just to help him and Isabella from..."

Lizzie murmurs, "I... I... Hard sniffle! I know! That's...that's not what I mean. Hard sniffle! I got so drawn to doing whatever I wanted in Rome... Hard sniffle! Whatever I wanted to go see with Paolo... And now... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Now I don't really have anyone."

Miranda nervously points out, "um, Lizzie? Gordo and Andie... They're still here. You can at least say goodbye before they're..."

Lizzie murmurs, "no. no. Hard sniffle! No! !"

Miranda says, "sorry. I... Hard sniffle. I was just trying to help."

Lizzie slowly but surely stops crying.

She tells her, "I know. I'm...I'm sorry."

Miranda very faintly smiles back.

Miranda assures, "it's going to be okay. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. Even after we get back from Rome, I'll still be here to talk to."

Lizzie very faintly smiles.

She kind of slowly gets up.

She goes over to the bedroom window.

She sniffles hard as she looks out to the night.

After a bit... She turns around.

Miranda is now standing there.

Lizzie asks, "You know what?"

Miranda uncertainly asks, "what?"

Lizzie concludes, "I'm really sorry. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! it's over: I'm going to just turn myself in to Miss Ungermeyer."

She fast walks for the door.

But... Miranda stands in front of the door.

She firmly holds her back.

Miranda calls out lowly, "Lizzie, you're going crazy! Hard sniffle! You'll get sent home, you won't get to help Paolo at the awards show, and... Hard sniffle! I care about you, Lizzie. Please don't ruin your life too."

They both find it hard to look up.

They both sniffle hard.

After a bit... They look up.

Lizzie fires back, "yeah? Well, I got news for you Miranda: My life is already ruined! It's already...!"

And... She starts to cry into her hands.

Miranda moves her arms back down.

She lets out a heavy sigh.

Miranda puts a comforting arm around her from behind.

Miranda reflects, "I'm going to really miss them too. Hard sniffle. But...but, we have to start to move on Lizzie. Or, Gordo is going to keep making you go crazy. Hard sniffle. It's how I got through Kate coming to Junior High school and suddenly being mean to us for years."

Lizzie stops crying. But, some tears fall from her face.

Lizzie firmly argues, "but...but even now... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Gordo was never as bad as Kate used to be to us. And, Andie... Hard sniffle! She only got close to being worse than Kate one time."

Miranda solemnly deduces, "I know. I know. I'm... Hard sniffle. Lizzie... Me, Gordo, and Andie were careless, and we almost got arrested or worse ourselves. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. I'm just trying to stop you from making the same big mistake."

Lizzie somberly says, "I...I know that now. Hard sniffle! Thank you."

Lizzie leans her head back against Miranda's shoulder.

With a very faintly smile... Miranda says, "sure."

And, for a while... They just stay there like that.

The following night...

After a bunch of intense questioning from Italian police and Italian airport security... Gordo and Andie are in line for Lufthansa Flight 6240: Going to Los Angeles, CA.

Andie is wearing a purple scrunchie to hold back part of her hair, a sleeveless red top, a darkish blue sweater like open jacket, and gray jeans with studded metal down the pant legs.

The airline boarding attendant is checking papers from a envelope. The person ahead of Gordo and Andie on the line has just handed it over.

Then... Gordo and Andie hear some cameras flashing.

They turn around.

Past some interior glass... They notice several reporters in mostly gray business suits and two bodyguards in black leather jackets back a ways.

And... They think they faintly hear the name Isabella.

Gordo dismissively says, "no. No. That can't be right."

Andie gives him a doubtful look.

She moderately sighs.

The person ahead of them gets her envelope with her papers back.

Then... They hear over the loudspeaker:

Ci dispiace. Lufthansa Flight 6240 has been delayed thirty minutes.

We repeat. Lufthansa Flight 6240 has been delayed thirty minutes.

The boarding attendant sighs in frustration.

She tells everyone, "mi dispiace. Mi dispiace! That has to be a mistake. Hold on."

She turns away some.

She takes out a black walkie talkie.

She checks, "I just want to be sure I heard it right. The loudspeaker sounds off. C'è un ritardo di trenta minuti per il volo 6240 della Lufthansa?"

Andie moves her hand away from her mouth.

She grins at Gordo.

In a second... She goes running off in a blur.

Gordo faintly shakes his head in amusement.

He faintly chuckles.

By the time the boarding attendant looks... Andie and Gordo are gone.

She moderately sighs in frustration.

Gordo calls back to Andie, "hey! Wait up for me!"

Several minutes later...

Andie and Gordo duck behind some plants shrouded in metal bases.

A security team checks around. But...they miss them completely.

Andie and Gordo breathe sighs of relief.

They both get up.

Andie apologizes, "I'm sorry Gordo. But, I really wanted to be sure."

Gordo asks, "okay. Sure of...what?"

They're looking over to the small crowd they've just recently seen.

Some reporters are taking pictures off to the side.

The woman in the center of the crowd takes off her sunglasses.

She keeps talking in Italian and pointing to a magazine in her hand.

And, from a glimpse of her face... It's now very clear she is Isabella.

Gordo apologizes, "okay. I'm...I'm sorry. You were right."

With a faint grin... Andie points out, "I was going to tell you so. But, you wouldn't have believed me otherwise."

Gordo faintly smiles back.

He decides, "cover me."

Andie looks confused.

She wonders, "ok...ay. Cover how?"

But... Gordo is already fast walking over toward Isabella.

Isabella asks all the reporters, "who is this girl? I have been relaxing on the island, trying to forget about this whole situation! And then this? Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Gordo slides down past the crowd of reporters around her.

Gordo faces up.

And... He pointedly says, "I can. That's my friend Lizzie McGuire."

Andie swiftly pulls him back.

She helps him to his feet.

Gordo groans some.

He says, "thanks."

Andie and Gordo faintly smile to each other.

But, then... A airport security team grabs them both from behind.

Gordo groans some. But, he doesn't fight back.

Andie angrily kicks one of the security guys down.

Some gasps are heard from a bigger crowd of people.

Teary eyed... Gordo calls out, "Andie, no! They're not worth it."

Andie is about to swiftly twist a security woman's arm around.

But... She pauses.

She sniffles hard.

After a bit... Andie lets go.

The first security guy groans hard some. But, he gets back up.

A security woman and three security guys restrain her from behind.

Some sighs of relief are heard from the crowd.

Gordo sighs in mixed relief himself.

A little teary eyed... Andie gulps very nervously.

Isabella tells the security team, "hey. Let them go! Let them go."

A security officer tensely recalls, "they broke into the airport security room before, Isabella Parigi. You sure we should let them go?"

Isabella looks a little shook herself.

She considers, "okay. Well...is there no one in there now?"

The first security woman checks over walkie talkie.

Many respond, "we're here. Nothing unusual. Va tutto bene."

The security woman reluctantly reports, "everyone on the new security team is still there. Everything checks out."

Isabella tries to assure, "then please! Just let them go. I'll be sure to call for security if I see them try to break in again."

She holds out her arm out and upward on the last part.

Another security officer considers, "all right. We hope we won't have to come back to take them in."

Isabella lowers both her arms.

She lets out a nervous sigh.

She flat out admits, "yes. I hope so as well officers."

But, she sounds a little better already.

Some of the security officers heavily sigh.

The security team kind of slowly lets Andie and Gordo go.

Then... The security team leaves the area.

Andie sighs in mixed relief.

The teariness in her and Gordo's eyes starts to dry up.

With a warning glare... Isabella goes, "now...I demand for you to tell me everything you know about this Lizzie McGuire."

She shows her own copy of a certain magazine as she says it.

Gordo tells Isabella, "well, we demand to know everything there is to know about this...this Paolo Valisari."

Isabella suddenly looks nervous toward Andie.

Isabella inquires, "aspettare. Are you Lizzie McGuire? I swear. All that's really missing is a mask looking exactly like my face."

Gordo stifles a laugh. Andie can't help but chuckle kind of loudly.

But, just as quickly... Andie introduces herself, "no. I'm Andie. But, I'm flattered by your question. Lizzie and I are each other's role models."

Isabella waves her hands out.

She says, "I'm sorry. But, that...that is way too freaky for me to get!"

With a faint smile... Gordo highlights, "you're probably right: It's freaky and complicated. But, I still really like Andie and Lizzie."

He puts a sympathetic hand on Andie's.

Andie faintly smiles back to Gordo.

Isabella very faintly chuckles.

She adds, "yes. I see you and Andie care for each other."

After a bit... Isabella checks, "okay. What was I to say before...?"

Gordo brings back up, "about Paolo Valisari?"

Isabella recalls, "yes. Deep sigh! I left him and all of my thoughts about him and his bodyguards on the island."

Gordo considers, "well, you may have left him on the island. But, our friend Lizzie is out there pretending to be you so that you don't get sued!"

Isabella nervously looks around.

She puts away the magazine in her hand.

Then... Isabella says, "we need to talk in private. Come on."

She pulls Andie and Gordo backwards by the top part of their clothes.

Her two bodyguards kind of usher away the reporters with their arms.

Andie calls out, "hey. Easy on my clothes!"

Isabella apologizes, "I'm sorry. But, we need to hurry."

With a faint smile... Andie just says, "okay."

Isabella lets her and Gordo go.

All five of them start to quickly walk out of the airport.

Isabella wonders, "Andie...have you thought of being a bodyguard?"

Andie awkwardly concludes, "thanks. But...I'm not good by much."

Isabella faintly chuckles.

She comments, "what are you talking about? You look to be good."

Andie admits, "I can really learn people's moves. I just copied what I saw on the security cameras in my brain yesterday and moved well enough."

Isabella smiles wide. So does Gordo.

Isabella goes, "that is still davvero fantastico!"

Andie blushes.

She adds, "thanks."

Isabella adds, "you're welcome. I...I think."

Andie and Gordo very faintly laugh as they all keep walking.


	14. You're a Falling & Rising Star

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 14: You're A Falling & Rising Star

At the Roman Coliseum...

After Lizzie and Paolo go backstage... Lizzie and Paolo are in the midst of talking.

Teary eyed... Lizzie concludes, "I don't think I can do this."

Paolo heavily sighs.

He starts to say, "Lizzie..."

Lizzie sniffles hard.

She somberly murmurs, "no! Hard sniffle. Gordo and Andie are gone. And... And we don't even know who kidnapped Kate. Hard sniffle! I'm...I'm really sorry. I can't keep pretending I'm happy like this, Paolo!"

She starts to cry into her hands.

A little teary eyed... Paolo heavily sighs.

He puts a comforting hand on her cheek.

At a near whisper... He says, "Lizzie...I know this is hard. But... Sniffle. But, it's just for tonight. Look at me. Please?"

Lizzie kind of slowly looks up.

Some tears fall from her face.

She puts her comforting hand over his.

She moderately sighs.

Paolo continues, "if it make you feel any better... Sniffle. You cry as long as you have to in your dressing room after the performance. It won't be long. We rehearsed this. You know all the steps without tripping and falling for me or Gordo. You know all the words. You must try to calm down now. You will be great: I know."

Lizzie gulps nervously.

She asks, "how do you know?"

Paolo faintly smiles.

He kind of shrugs.

And... He says, "because. Because you shine like the light from the sun. And, the sun never goes out without a fight."

Lizzie very faintly smiles.

She very faintly laughs at the last part.

And, in the Italian custom... Paolo kisses her on both cheeks.

Lizzie blushes.

Then... A supervisor guy with a microphone ushers Paolo away.

Paolo waves. Lizzie waves back.

Sergei faintly smiles to Lizzie before following Paolo.

A unseen man announces, "twenty one minutes until showtime."

Paolo starts to head to his dressing room.

But... He pauses.

He sniffles hard.

He takes out a tissue to wipe his tears away.

He inhales and exhales nervously.

He tells himself, "I know what I must do. I know what I must do. She'll... Hard sniffle. She'll understand in time."

He goes up some metal stairs.

He tells Sergei to stay at the foot of the stairs.

Paolo continues up the stairs...and into his dressing room.

He closes the grayish glass door behind him.

Meanwhile...

Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply.

She wipes some of the teariness away from her eyes with one of the tissues that Paolo gave to her earlier.

Then... She turns around.

She looks shocked.

She drops the tissue in her hand.

Gordo and Andie are standing there now.

A little teary eyed... Gordo starts to say, "Lizzie..."

Lizzie realizes, "Gordo?! Andie?!"

Andie puts a sympathetic hand on Lizzie's.

She assures, "yes Lizzie. It's really us."

Lizzie sniffles hard some.

She smiles wide.

She goes, "oh my god! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

She hugs Andie tight. Then, Gordo.

They both hug her back.

But... Gordo says, "Lizzie... Heavy sigh. That's...that's not important right now."

Lizzie and Gordo pull apart.

Lizzie starts to get teary eyed.

But, before she can say something... Gordo nervously continues, "well... Faint sniffle. There is something I have to tell you about...about us. But...but, that's not important right now. You have to listen to me."

Lizzie sniffles hard some.

She puts a comforting hand on his.

She lets it all out, "okay. But...but, of course it's all important! Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! I never thought you or Andie would come back. I never thought our parents would let us see each other again. I...I'm really sorry. Hard sniffle! I feel so awful. I...I can't believe you would both try to cover for me like that. Hard sniffle! I hate that you and Miranda dragged Kate along for your adventure, and that I wasn't there to stop her. But...but... Hard sniffle! I just know you have something important to tell me that will make it all up to me, Gordo. So... Hard sniffle! So, please just tell me."

Gordo gulps very nervously.

He finds it hard to look up.

Andie very nervously sighs.

Lizzie lets go of Gordo's hand.

She lets out some sobs.

She shakily says, "I...I don't understand."

Andie tries to assure, "Lizzie...it will. Hard sniffle. But, because of things outside of our control...it's...it's going to hurt before it gets better. I'm really sorry. We are really sorry to tell you this."

Gordo very faintly nods in agreement.

He's looking up now.

Andie somewhat shakily stands there.

Some tears fall from her face.

Lizzie shakily asks, "tell me what?"

And... Gordo answers, "Paolo is setting you up."

Lizzie asks in disbelief, "what?"

Gordo continues, "and he kidnapped Kate just to try to keep her from punishing him after he...he... Hard sniffle! After he sets you up."

Lizzie cries out, "what?! I... He... Hard sniffle! I don't believe you!"

She's about to run off.

But... Andie puts her sympathetic hands on hers.

Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply.

But... She doesn't run off.

Lizzie somberly murmurs, "I...I know. Hard sniffle! I know you're trying to protect me. But...but, Paolo would never do that to Kate or me!"

Gordo and Andie very nervously sigh.

Then... Isabella walks over to Lizzie.

She's holding some photos in her hand.

She nervously rolls her lips in and back out.

Teary eyed... She brings up, "actually...he is setting me up."

She deeply sighs.

Lizzie turns to face Isabella.

Lizzie moves one of her hands away from Andie to more easily do so.

Isabella continues, "I'm very sorry Lizzie. Hard sniffle! I know it is really easy for most girls to fall for Paolo. But... Hard sniffle. But, everything they are saying to you is true."

Lizzie looks wide eyed in shock. Complete shock.

She finds it hard to look up.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

Andie squeezes Lizzie's hand a little tighter.

Lizzie puts a sympathetic hand on top of hers.

Isabella offers her photos to Lizzie.

Lizzie and Andie kind of slowly pull their hands apart.

And, after a bit... Lizzie murmurs, "okay. I... Hard sniffle! I'll look."

The supervisor guy tries to usher Lizzie over to her dressing room.

But... Lizzie is quick to shoo him away.

Lizzie very slowly takes the photos from Isabella.

She looks through them.

One is saved and printed from some of the live footage from the security monitors when Kate was kidnapped.

A second is a full frontal picture of the guy who kidnapped her.

Another is him laughing with Paolo and Sergei on a hotel balcony.

Another is of the same guy from the kidnapping...quickly leaving his parked car outside the coliseum next to Paolo's car from earlier.

Lizzie sniffles hard at the third and fourth pictures.

There was no way the fourth could have been taken before tonight.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie opens the trunk of a animated version of the kidnapper's car.

Animated Lizzie solemnly says, "now you know things are bad...when kidnapping Kate is how it starts making sense."

Animated clothes and photos fly out of the trunk like crazy past her.

Animated Lizzie reactively covers her face.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie, Gordo, Andie, and Isabella.

Trying to break the tension... Gordo says, "yeah. Freaky, huh?"

At the same time... Lizzie and Isabella say, "way way freaky."

They both briefly very faintly smile.

All four of them sniffle hard.

Gordo continues, "that whole story about Paolo doing his own music and...and wanting to go solo? That's Isabella. She's the one who sings live."

Isabella faintly nods.

She adds, "si. Hard sniffle. Paolo is the one that lip syncs: Not me."

Gordo tensely continues, "Isabella is the one that wants to quit the act. Paolo is...is just a liar. This has all been some crazy scheme to embarrass you onstage so it looks like Isabella can't sing. Hard sniffle. Paolo...wants to destroy Isabella's career. And, while Isabella says he's never punched anyone...he has to have kidnapped Kate to go further to protect his career."

Lizzie inhales and exhales sharply.

Lizzie somberly goes, "okay. I...I'm really sorry you guys. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! I'm really sorry I didn't..."

Gordo mostly assures, "Lizzie... Heavy sigh. Sniffle. It'll be okay. This is a lot what high school will be like: Getting stuffed in trashcans."

He puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Andie and Isabella solemnly look their way.

Lizzie somberly says, "ohh. Thank you Gordo."

With a very faint smile... Gordo says, "you're welcome, Lizzie."

After a bit... Lizzie wonders, "so...who is this guy in the pictures?"

Isabella explains, "he... Deep sigh. He is the big reason I left Paolo. Gorgei. Hard sniffle! Sergei's stepbrother and Paolo's second bodyguard. Hard sniffle! Gorgei... Hard sniffle! He has done worse things than Paolo. I caught him in the act with a picture and made him go. I don't know how Sergei took it. But, Paolo... Hard sniffle. We had a really big fight over letting him go. It was... Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. ...the final thing that made me break up with him. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. And, it looks like Paolo is secretly still hiring him for getting his hands dirty and not his own."

Lizzie brings up, "well, umm... Heavy sigh. Hard sniffle. You're here now. So, shouldn't we go to the police?"

Isabella nervously sums up, "Lizzie, I...I understand. But, please understand this: If we do, he'll put the blame on us as a excuse to the police and to the record company. Paolo knows I'd want to get back at him, and that you aren't really me. Hard sniffle! Then, we would be ruined for life. Hard sniffle. But...but, don't worry about Kate. We have made a plan."

Andie, Gordo, and Lizzie very faintly smile.

Isabella smirks wide.

She goes on, "but if we want to get back at him in front of the whole world on live TV...we must make him sing. And really sing: Not lip sync."

Lizzie asks, "but how? What am I supposed to do? I can't sing live!"

Meanwhile...

Kate is tied up in many ropes against a modern styled black chair in Paolo's dressing room.

Gorgei is standing in the corner, watching over her in case.

Paolo is all too casually getting the top of his clothes on.

Kate sighs in frustration.

She argues, "please. Sniffle. You don't have to do this Paolo."

Paolo darkly chuckles.

He mutters back, "oh. I'm sorry. But, I do. Hard sniffle. I was never good at singing. I kind of wish it didn't have to be this way. I have gotten to like Lizzie and Andie. Hard sniffle. But...but, this is about my career. You can imagine what that is like. Faint chuckle. Sure. I don't know much about what happened with you and Lizzie. Hard sniffle. But...but, I know you can be evil. Keeping you tied up until someone finds you and I'm long gone is only fair. I even left a better cell phone for you under the chair when one of your friends unties you. Isn't that more than fair?"

Kate faintly laughs.

Teary eyed... She mutters back, "I'm not evil anymore, Paolo! At least... Faint laugh. I'm trying not to be. Hard sniffle. I embraced evil, Paolo... Hard sniffle. Because I thought pushing her away would be better...better to not trip and fall for both of us. Hard sniffle! So, how do you think I really feel?! Why the hell should I feel sorry for you?!"

Some tears fall from Paolo's face.

Kate looks wide eyed at this.

With a somber smile... Paolo tries to argue, "there is... Hard sniffle. There is one thing that doesn't make me feel too awful about doing this."

Kate asks back, "what?!"

Paolo tries to argue, "it's not Lizzie that's really being embarrassed: It's Isabella. Hard sniffle. Once she sees that, she will get over it and be really great. Someday."

Kate concludes, "I don't believe you. Hard sniffle! She will get hurt if you do this, and that is enough for me to hate you!"

Paolo concludes, "then we have nothing more to tell each other."

And, with that... He leaves his dressing room.

Around then...

The supervisor guy finally ushers Lizzie over to her dressing room.

Isabella tries to assure, "change! Change! Change your clothes and go out there and do what you rehearsed. Okay? Everything will be fine. I...I promise. We have a plan to help you too."

Lizzie can't help but wonder, "what plan is that?"

She sounds a little more confident now.

But... She's quickly escorted away to her dressing room.

The unseen man announces, "five minutes until showtime."

Almost at the same time... Gordo and Andie ask, "so...what's that plan to help Lizzie?"

Isabella deeply sighs some.

She admits, "I don't know."

Gordo and Andie nervously sigh.

Isabella walks a little around the catwalks with them.

At a near whisper... Isabella recollects the plan in place, "but, Andie... You got to go save Kate. Just...just copy as much of Gorgei's moves as you have caught in your head from us covertly following him. I will lead Sergei away in case he is still loyal to Paolo. Then, you go in."

She moves her arm out to kind of point in Sergei's direction.

Andie and Gordo look out to see where Sergei is.

Paolo walks past Sergei.

He's going off to get some final touches on powdering his face.

Andie, Gordo, and Isabella gulp quite nervously.

Andie points out, "doesn't mean I have to exactly like it. But...yeah. Hard sniffle. I understand."

Gordo solemnly nods.

Isabella very faintly smirks.

She puts a sympathetic hand on Andie's.

Then... She says, "good...because now I'm going to talk to him."

She starts to walk over to Sergei.

Gordo and Andie very faintly smile to each other.

Gordo says, "good luck Andie."

Andie says, "thank you Gordo."

She puts comforting hands on his.

Then... She starts to fast walk in a blur past Isabella and Sergei.

They're too busy faintly chuckling and talking away to see Andie.

Andie sharply inhales and exhales.

And, then... She finally goes through Paolo's dressing room door.


	15. What Dreams are Made Of

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 15: What Dreams Are Made Of

Around then...

Isabella and Gordo go to the live TV control room for the IMVA to start on Isabella's improvised plan to get back at Paolo.

Lizzie is still teary eyed.

But, with the last of her tissues... She wipes away the lingering teariness in her eyes.

She drops the tissues to the floor.

She's wearing her dress and makeup for the awards show.

Lizzie sharply inhales and exhales.

Then... She somewhat nervously walks on stage.

A slow melody starts to play.

Paolo somewhat nervously gets on stage.

In a second... He's smiling wide and causally putting his arms out.

The crowd cheers and applauds loudly as they get on stage.

Then... Lizzie can't help but faintly smile.

She faintly chuckles.

She sees Miranda out in the crowd, where she can easily see her.

Miranda is wearing dark blue jeans, a round silver bracelet, her key chains like bracelet with several metal hearts hanging from it, a Mexican cross symbol on a thin silvery necklace, and her black sleeveless top with red, blue, and glittery silver names of famous cities.

She's waving to Lizzie.

Lizzie waves back.

The crowd goes silent as the melody starts to change.

Then... Paolo begins to lip sync to the song What Dreams are Made Of: A song written by Isabella Parigi, like mostly all the others.

Not long before...

For hours, Kate has slowly but surely been clipping away at her ropes with a fancy metallic nail clipper from her pockets.

With all the ropes around her, it wasn't hard to keep her arms hidden.

The ropes are down to the last threads.

Her arms are sweaty like crazy and covered in minor rope burns.

But, Paolo didn't think much of her stifled groans: He thought she was faking to try to get him to untie her.

If it wasn't for the soundproofing in Paolo's dressing room, Sergei would be confronting Gorgei himself hours ago.

Gorgei mutters, "Paolo think ropes are enough. But, in my country...obedience is better."

He cracks his knuckles with one of his hands in a fist.

Kate very nervously laughs.

She tries to assure, "oh, no no. Please! These ropes are strong as you. They're good."

Gorgei very coldly smiles.

He asks, "why don't I believe you?"

With his bare hands...he snaps the last threads of rope off himself.

Kate gulps very nervously as a lot of rope comes down.

She drops her nail clipper.

She runs for the door.

But... Gorgei punches her down.

Kate groans hard on the floor, clutching her side.

Then... Andie comes in.

She closes the door behind her.

She angrily mutters, "Gorgei...you back away from her now!"

Gorgei very coldly laughs.

He puts away his sunglasses.

He comments, "a teenager? Going to take me down? Very cold laugh. You don't threaten me little girl. You amuse me."

Kate is on the verge of tears.

She pleads, "Andie... Hard groan! He will hurt you. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Go get help! Just go!"

Teary eyed... Andie sniffles hard.

But... She doesn't back away.

Andie mutters back to Gorgei, "well, try to laugh off this!"

She kicks at him.

Gorgei kind of easily dodges.

He punches at her.

Andie grabs his incoming arm and twists herself around it to dodge.

She's about to punch him down...when Gorgei punches her down.

Andie crashes hard against Paolo's dressing room desk.

Some framed photos kind of loudly fall to the floor.

A glass vase full of red roses falls...smashing to pieces and spilling water on the floor.

Andie coughs hard against the desk, clutching her side.

She struggles to pull herself up.

Kate cries out, "no! !"

Around then...

Isabella and Gordo just exposed Paolo's real singing: Off key.

Isabella sweetly grins. Lizzie very faintly smirks.

Paolo gets teary eyed.

He fast walks backstage.

Some tears fall from his face.

He sniffles hard.

He coldly throws away his small microphone as he tries to storm off.

Then... Sergei confronts him and takes him outside to face the music.

Around then...

Gorgei punches at Andie.

But... Andie picks up and slams one of the framed photos into his fist.

The photo completely breaks into pieces.

But... Gorgei groans hard...clutching his fist.

Andie darkly grins.

She gets up.

She taunts, "who's laughing now big guy? Me!"

Then, she laughs at him.

Gorgei angrily charges for her with incoming fists.

He shouts, "you...are...just...a little girl!"

But... Andie side jumps out of the way every time.

Gorgei pauses to catch his breath some.

Kate is standing there by the door, looking wide eyed in shock.

But...the teariness in her eyes is starting to dry up.

She goes, "oh...my god."

She very awkwardly laughs.

Andie acrobatically handstands forward twice in a row.

And... She kicks Gorgei with both legs as she's landing on her feet.

Gorgei goes down to the floor.

He's now coughing hard.

Kate remarks, "if you can do all of that, Andie Robinson...then the only thing I know now of being popular is I don't know anything."

She gasps with her hand over her mouth.

She asks, "did I really just say that out loud?"

Andie giggles.

She calls out, "yes Kate! This is great: You're finally growing up!"

Kate is blushing bright red.

With a glare... Kate warns, "Andie...don't push me."

Andie briefly puts her hands up.

She goes, "I'm sorry. Hard cough. Let's...let's just get out of here."

Kate's expression softens.

She is quick to pocket the expensive cell phone from under the chair.

She offhandedly comments, "glad that this room is behind us. But..."

Andie can't help but ask, "what's wrong?"

Kate peeks out of the dressing room.

She sniffles hard some.

She brings up, "look at me Andie! I can't go out looking like this!"

They both moderately sigh.

Andie is about to hug her. But...she stops herself.

She goes through Paolo's wardrobe.

And... She pulls out his tan overcoat.

Andie mostly assures, "put this on. Go wash your hands. No one will know. Trust me...or at least try to trust me."

Kate puts on Paolo's overcoat.

She is about to hug Andie. But...she stops herself.

Kate thinks out loud, "wow Andie. Faint chuckle. Maybe you're actually not so bad."

They both bittersweetly smile.

Andie reflects, "thank you. Faint sniffle. We're both really good friends with Lizzie. Why do we have to keep making threats between us?"

Kate goes through the door.

She turns back to faintly smile at Andie.

Then... She goes off to find the women's bathroom to wash up.

Suddenly... Isabella goes up to Andie.

She asks, "Andie...why are you not up there? Me and Lizzie have called for you several times! You haven't even changed your clothes."

Andie says, "I'm really sorry. Nervous sigh. Guess Paolo's dressing room has soundproofing."

With a faint smirk... Isabella puts a comforting hand on Andie's.

Isabella figures, "Andie...it is okay. I should have known soon that is how he kept meeting Gorgei in secret. Go. Go change your clothes. I'll tell Lizzie what happened. And, we will have Kaye Wess go out there next. Moderate sigh. My god. He is always going really pazzo."

Andie faintly chuckles.

With a smile... She says, "thanks Isabella. I...I feel much better now."

Isabella says, "you are welcome, Andie."

Then... She notices Gorgei's unconscious body on the floor.

Isabella smirks wide.

She adds, "grazie mille! I knew you could."

Andie blushes a little.

She says, "thanks Isabella."

Isabella tells her, "you are welcome. Now...how is Kate Sanders?"

Andie assures, "I saved her just in time. She'll be okay now."

Isabella adds, "that is good. Now...go change your clothes."

Andie adds, "okay."

Sergei firmly smiles knowingly to himself from backstage.

Isabella goes to talk to Lizzie in front of the audience.

Andie hurries over to Isabella's dressing room to get ready.

Ten minutes later...

Andie is about to go on stage.

She's in a dress matching Lizzie's. And, she has the Lizzie mask on.

Andie apologizes, "hey Lizzie. I'm sorry I'm late."

With a very faint smile... Lizzie says, "umm...it's okay. I'm glad Kate is going to be okay. Also, besides singing the start of What Dreams are Made Of with Isabella...you really didn't miss much while you were gone."

Andie wonders, "umm...okay. Why is that?"

With a sweet smile... Isabella explains, "oh. Kaye Wess took my mike, said we were really great...and then went completely pazzo and said that Paolo's macho music video for Single Ladies(Put a Car Out) was still the best of all time. Ugh! Awards show security kindly escorted him out."

Andie chuckles hard on the last part.

She goes, "wow. Okay. But...you really are both okay?"

Isabella and Lizzie put comforting hands on hers.

Almost at the same time... They say, "si. We are now."

All three of them smile to each other.

Gordo smiles knowingly from the live IMVA control room.

Andie says, "good. Now...are you ready for our performance, Lizzie?"

Lizzie takes Andie aside.

She nervously asks, "Andie, are...are you sure you want to tell them?"

Andie puts sympathetic hands on hers.

With a smile... Andie answers, "yes Lizzie. We're ready for fame now together. But, please don't worry: I'll tell everyone I started to be your bodyguard and publicist days ago...and that the masks are recently tailored."

Lizzie smiles wide.

She somewhat confidently goes, "thanks. I...I really am ready then."

Gordo, Andie, Isabella, and Lizzie smile to each other.

Lizzie and Andie casually hold hands.

Then... They go out on stage.

The class, Miss Ungermeyer, Lizzie's parents, and Matt are already there. Kate even goes to sit next to a fairly confused Ethan in the crowd.

More lights begin to dance over the stage.

Lizzie and Andie part hands.

They stand far to opposite sides of the stage, facing each other.

And... They sing It's Like the Cameras Have it Out For Us:

_Hey..._

_When I see you by yourself today...I get by myself._

_It's like the cameras have it out for us for shining._

_I know I should be better than this._

_Sometimes, they just won't stop keep taking pictures._

_Sometimes, I feel I should just give up._

_But, when we're around each other, the good and bad comes out._

_You don't have to go far to see it._

_You don't have to be by yourself to believe it._

_It's no longer a mystery._

_It's our friendship that always holds on...in good and bad, yeah._

Lizzie and Andie are kind of slowly walking toward each other.

They continue singing as they do:

_When I see you by yourself today...I get by myself._

_It's like the cameras have it out for us for shining._

_I know I should be better than this._

_Sometimes, they just won't stop keep taking pictures._

_Sometimes, I feel I should just give up._

_But, when we're around each other, the good and bad comes out._

_Yesterday, our lives were going too fast._

_But, all it takes is a single call...for us to be around each other again._

They pretend to hold cell phones in their hands.

They continue singing:

_Now we're sharing a shooting star._

_Now we'll do better tomorrow, yeah._

They hug each other tight.

They pull apart. But...they're casually holding hands.

They turn to the crowd, extending their arms out some toward them.

They continue singing as they do:

_When I see you by yourself today...I get by myself._

_It's like the cameras have it out for us for shining._

_I know I should be better than this._

_Sometimes, they just won't stop keep taking pictures._

_Sometimes, I feel I should just give up._

_But, when we're around each other, the good and bad comes out._

_Hey hey hey... The good and bad comes out._

_Hey hey hey... All it takes is a single call._

_In good and bad... In good and bad..._

_Hey hey hey! It's our friendship that always holds on!_

They raise their opposite arms out on the last part of the song.

The whole crowd cheers and applauds.

Lizzie and Andie take a bow.

Isabella comes back on stage.

She applauds too.

She congratulates, "that was really good, Lizzie and Andie."

Lizzie and Andie smile wide.

Isabella kind of awkwardly smirks.

She apologizes, "I am sorry for the wait. But, with soundproofing left from a previous singer, what can you really do? You know?"

Some faint chuckles come from the crowd: Including Matt.

Isabella introduces, "say buonasera to my American friend Andie Robinson!"

Andie waves back to the crowd.

Several cheers come from the crowd.

Suddenly... Lizzie very nervously smiles.

Andie and Isabella are walking off stage. But, music is starting up.

Lizzie goes, "wait! Andie, Isabella! What's going...?"

Isabella explains, "you get to sing What Dreams Are Made Of."

Andie tries to assure, "I'll be right behind the stage if you want to switch, Lizzie. But, you'll be amazing. Trust me."

Lizzie very awkwardly smiles toward them.

Just as quickly... Isabella and Andie vanish from sight.

Lizzie is wide eyed in nervousness. Animated Lizzie tells her to run.

But, after some assuring from Gordo... Lizzie turns back to the crowd.

She sings What Dreams Are Made Of in her finale for the night.

And... The whole crowd cheers and applauds for her.


	16. After Party

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 16: After Party

Back at the hotel Cambini...

Lizzie, her class, her family, and her friends come back for a after party: With Sergei and Isabella there.

Cameras are flashing from Italian photographers and some reporters.

Lizzie softly chuckles. Andie faintly chuckles.

Andie is wearing a dark red sleeveless dress with light blue to tanish brown flowers. She's not wearing the Lizzie mask.

Andie and Lizzie are sitting on a lobby sofa.

They're grinning toward the cameras.

Gordo and Miranda are standing around from the corner of a pillar.

They're smiling.

Gordo is looking out to Andie and Lizzie and the cameras from afar.

He and Miranda faintly chuckle.

Miranda drinks some coke from her glass.

Meanwhile...

Kate and Ethan are sitting at a table in the hotel's restaurant area.

Kate reflects, "Lizzie and Andie got everything you're supposed to get when you go to Europe. Adventure, romance, total confidence...keeping cool and rescuing me..."

She says the last part at a near whisper.

Ethan grins.

He compliments, "so? You look hot and mysterious."

Kate blushes a little.

She briefly moves one of her arms closer to glance down at the overcoat she's wearing.

And... She asks, "you...you really think I'm hot in this?"

Ethan faintly chuckles.

He admits, "yeah. I mean, I have been totally in love with Andie..."

Kate looks stunned.

She can't help but ask, "wait a minute. What?"

Ethan gets a little teary eyed.

He says, "yeah. She is all kinds of mysterious. But, she really likes hanging with everyone. I asked her out. But...she turned me down."

Kate sincerely goes, "wow. Why would any girl do that?"

With a faint smirk... Ethan adds, "yeah, I know. Right? But...yeah. Andie told me why."

Kate realizes, "oh. And...what did she say?"

Ethan concludes, "she likes me as a friend. But, she said I was a little too much like Matt. I love that little guy. So...boom. I love her. But, I get the sting."

He sniffles a little.

Kate assures, "you know Ethan...that doesn't really turn me away."

She puts a sympathetic hand on his.

Sounding better already... Ethan adds, "coolie."

Then... There's a awkward pause.

The teariness in Ethan's eyes starts to dry up.

He asks, "you totally want to talk?"

Kate faintly smiles.

She goes, "thanks. But...I actually want to hear you talk."

Ethan looks wide eyed in shock.

He remarks, "whoa. Are you Kate? Because, I'm confused."

Kate laughs hard some.

Then... She notices Ethan kind of glaring at her.

Kate gulps nervously.

She says, "sorry."

Ethan's expression softens.

Kate reflects, "I still am Kate Sanders, Ethan. I just don't know everything...and it's hard. Moderate sigh. It's so so hard knowing that."

She finds it hard to look up.

With a faint smile... Ethan comments, "that's hot."

Kate looks up.

Kate very confusedly asks, "what?"

A waiter just appeared at their table.

Ethan takes two bowls of spaghetti and meatballs from the waiter.

Ethan tells Kate, "girls that think they know everything are just a turn off."

He puts the two bowls of spaghetti and meatballs down on the table: One on Kate's side of the table, and the other on Ethan's side.

Kate wonders, "really?"

Ethan is getting a wad of spaghetti around his fork to eat.

Ethan continues, "oh, totally. Like, what about you not ratting out Andie, Lizzie, Gordon, or Miranda? I mean, that's just so...not you."

He's talking with his mouth full on the last part.

Kate smiles.

She starts eating the spaghetti in front of her.

She pauses.

And... They both chuckle.

They smile at each other.

Then, they both continue eating.

Meanwhile...

Isabella and Sergei are out talking in the courtyard.

They could have talked inside the hotel. But, Isabella wanted Lizzie and Andie to enjoy the attention of the press more than herself at the party.

She's still holding her wine glass from the party.

Sergei figures, "you took a brave chance with rescue. Sergei is not sure why you felt it necessary."

Isabella deeply sighs.

She solemnly reflects, "I am sorry I had not got to tell you everything sooner, Sergei. But...I could not be sure at the time. I got your stepbrother arrested and broke up with Paolo. And, well... Hard sniffle. I was hurting with just thinking of them. It still is. But, I am going to be lieto soon: They're going to get arrested and the world believes me now."

She gets teary eyed. But, she faintly smiles on the last part.

Sergei just calmly says, "Sergei understands."

Isabella says, "thank you. I have missed you."

She hugs him.

Sergei faintly smiles.

Then... Isabella pulls away.

She wonders, "so...where will you go now?"

Sergei very faintly laughs.

He reasons, "you are a nice girl Isabella. Sergei is thankful. But, you do not need worry for Sergei. Sergei always finds work."

Isabella chuckles hard some.

She moves her hand down Sergei's arm a little.

Isabella lightly remarks, "yeah. I would bet you can."

They faintly smile to each other.

Around then...

Miss Ungermeyer goes up to Miranda and Gordo.

With a firm smile... She comments, "you know, holding back some sneaking out on my watch, even for a good reason, is beneath you Gordon."

Gordo faintly smiles.

Miranda faintly laughs some to herself.

Gordo comments back, "yeah. "I know". I'm a spineless, brownnosing jellyfish with a hidden agenda. I got it."

Miss Ungermeyer goes, "well, that may be true. But, I'll tell you two something: Little Miss Diva and Little Miss Muscle over there told me everything about it. The way I see it...you're all loyal friends. And, loyalty goes a long way with the Ungermeyer."

With a wide smile... Miranda adds, "thanks."

Gordo adds, "thanks."

They all clink their glasses.

They all drink some from their glasses.

Miss Ungermeyer exhales some.

Miranda can't hold back anymore.

She thinks out loud, "okay. This is crazy! For our really strict high school principal, you seem really okay with all of the things we did. Why are you, and what is the catch?"

Miss Ungermeyer faintly chuckles.

She turns to both of them.

She breaks the news to them, "Miss Sanchez, Gordon...your parents for all four of you are grounding you for the rest of the summer. Nah. Your parents have punishing you completely under their watchful eyes this time."

Miranda looks horrified. Gordo gulps nervously.

Gordo comments, "I knew it! I knew there was a catch too."

He puts his arm out in frustration as he does.

Miss Ungermeyer lightly adds in, "hey! Just think about it. We got four years of high school to look forward to together. Huh?"

She laughs.

Then, she goes off...leaving Gordo and Miranda looking very nervous.

Not long after Sergei and Miss Ungermeyer go to the buffet table...

Andie starts to dial a number on her cell phone.

She's by herself right now, with her back to the lobby's fountain.

She briefly turns to place a stick-it note on the edge of the fountain.

Then... She starts to fast walk off for the stairs.

She grins to herself as she does.

She answers her cell phone, "hey Frankie. Faint laugh. Yes: We really did appear on stage. I almost can't..."

Over the phone... Frankie more loudly calls out, "what?! Me and Lizzie broke up and then you broke up with me because... Nervous sigh! I have to be dreaming. That's it! I got to be..."

Andie laughs hard some.

Then... She catches her breath some.

A few guests from some open hotel room doors see her.

They call out kind of loudly, "hey! Keep it down."

Andie awkwardly whispers back, "sorry."

The few guests close the doors behind them.

Andie breathes a sigh of mixed relief.

Over the phone... Frankie says, "sorry."

His voice gets more hard to catch past Andie's cell phone.

Andie continues, "try to relax, Frankie. It's okay. And, I'd love to tell you more about our adventures in Rome. But... Moderate sigh. I'm sorry. I'm really short on time right now. Can you see me at the airport ten minutes before my parents pick me up? I really do want to see you."

Midway through... She hears footsteps from back down the steps.

She nervously looks in that direction.

But, suddenly... Andie giggles a little.

She grins wide.

She says, "great. Thank you so much! I'll give you a e-mail with my story and let you know as soon as I get what time the plane will be landing. Yeah. I really miss talking to you too, "agent" Frankie. Faint chuckle. See you there."

Andie hangs up.

She quickly goes into Lizzie's and Miranda's hotel room.

She closes the door behind her.

Around then...

Miranda and Lizzie are kind of quickly walking to the elevator.

Lizzie can't help but wonder, "so...why did you not come backstage with Gordo and Andie?"

Miranda just very faintly smiles.

Lizzie presses, "Miranda?"

Miranda faintly chuckles.

They pause by some pillars.

Miranda spells it out for her, "Lizzie...you and Gordo still need to talk about who he has finally decided to really ask out. Why else do you think I didn't go backstage? I thought I was giving you time. But, with the craziness with Paolo...I guess you still kind of do."

She makes a awkward face.

Lizzie bittersweetly smiles.

She just says, "thanks Miranda. I...I will now."

Miranda smiles back.

She puts a sympathetic hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

She tells her, "sure. We always got your back. Now, go without me: Before Miss Ungermeyer catches us."

They hug each other.

Lizzie adds, "thanks."

They pull apart.

Lizzie and Miranda briefly wave to each other.

And, just as quickly... Lizzie just makes it to the elevator.

She breathes a sigh of mixed relief.

She stops to catch her breath.

Gordo is already in the elevator, closing the doors behind them.

Gordo checks, "Lizzie...are you okay?"

Lizzie insists, "yeah. I...I'm fine now. Thank you."

Gordo adds, "you're welcome."

They smile wider to each other.

Gordo presses the up button on the elevator.

Lizzie suggests, "so...one last sneak away for old time's sake?"

Gordo goes, "sure. But..."

They both start to give each other concerned looks.

Lizzie asks, "what? What's wrong Gordo?"

Gordo admits, "I don't know exactly. But..."

Lizzie asks in concern, "what?"

Gordo kind of points to the back wall of the elevator.

He points out, "wasn't that Matt just running up the stairs, laughing like he has a evil plan?"

The elevator gets to the next floor.

Lizzie chuckles hard some.

Sounding better already all a sudden... She starts to say, "Gordo..."

Gordo looks really confused.

Gordo asks, "what's the joke? I'm..."

Lizzie faintly rolls her eyes in amusement.

She whispers something to him.

Gordo goes, "ohh. Too bad we won't get to see his face when..."

They both look really amused now.

They both chuckle hard some.

Around then...

Matt takes another look at the post-it he so happened to find.

It says:

I know Lizzie's biggest secret.

I'll make it worth your while.

-Andie

Matt chuckles like crazy.

Then... He crumples up and pockets the post-it.

He sounds all too relaxed as he sighs.

Then... He goes into Lizzie's and Miranda's room.

He's closing the door behind him.

He asks, "Andie?"

Matt chuckles.

He cheekily smiles.

He comments, "I should have known you weren't so bad. Talk to...me."

Then... He turns around.

Andie is sitting on the floor. Her back is to him.

Matt's open suitcase is in front of Andie. A dome of white paper mache is over the suitcase.

Fire extinguisher foam is around the open suitcase.

A recently used fire extinguisher is sitting on the floor.

Some gusts of smoke are caught inside the white paper mache dome.

Matt looks horrified.

He starts to go, "but...what...how did you find...?!"

Andie laughs loudly.

She starts to say, "oh, Matt..."

She finally turns around.

And, with Lizzie's voice... She says, "...two Lizzies really are better than one."

She's wearing the Lizzie mask, fake vampire fangs, and fake longish black vampire nails.

Matt cries out, "ahhh! !"

He runs out of the room.

He can still be heard in the hall.

Andie laughs hard, doubling over.

But, in a second... She's already putting the fake vampire fangs and nails under the paper mache.

She crumples the paper mache around them and around the mostly burnt up collection of Matt's tapes of Lizzie's embarrassing moments.

She starts to roll up some plastic wrap in the suitcase to catch it all.

There's a lot of annoyed and concerned voices down the hall.

From the hall... Matt goes, "no, really! There's two Lizzies! One is a vampire, and..."

Andie laughs hard again.

She quickly grabs up the bunched up together paper mache and plastic wrap in a bundle.

She throws it out the apparently open bedroom window.

The bedroom door starts to open.

Andie quickly props the door closed with the fire extinguisher.

There's some loud knocks against the door.

It rattles. But, it doesn't open.

Andie breathes a sigh of relief.

Then... Andie puts away the Lizzie mask.

She takes out some pieces of junkyard junk from under Lizzie's bed.

Andie leaves them out on the floor.

Then... Miss Ungermeyer and Sergei force the door open.

Lizzie's parents, Matt, Miss Ungermeyer, Sergei, and Isabella come running in.

The class is just outside in the hall.

Lizzie's and Gordo's classmates look stunned.

Ethan and Kate aren't up there too. But, only because they're too busy eating together to really hear everyone else in the class going up.

Miss Ungermeyer starts to demand, "Andie?! What is...?"

Andie holds up one of the pieces of junk.

She says, "good thing I caught it first, Miss Ungermeyer. It was a bomb. It...looks like a crazy attempt left behind from Paolo Valisari and Gorgei to get back at Lizzie. But, I caught it first."

Almost everyone smiles wide: Even Miss Ungermeyer.

Matt just looks near speechless in shock.

All he can mutter lowly is, "but...but...!"

Miranda stifles some hard laughs.

Lizzie already told her she and Andie had a plan to get back at Matt.

Miss Ungermeyer says, "well, well. Faint laugh. You really are Little Miss Muscle. Good work."

She gives her a thumbs up.

Andie all too sweetly smiles back.

And... She tells her, "ohh. Thank you, Miss Ungermeyer. That means a lot."


	17. Capturing Three Moments

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Chapter 17: Capturing Three Moments

Meanwhile...

Lizzie and Gordo go up to the secret spot on the roof.

At the same time... They say, "so..."

They awkwardly glance at each other.

They lightly laugh.

Lizzie says, "I want to know about us too. You go first."

Gordo awkwardly smiles. Lizzie faintly grins.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

For a second... Animated Lizzie's eyes go wide in shock.

She dreamily smiles.

Animated Lizzie goes, "it's like a dream. Is he really thinking what I think he's...?"

The picture cuts over to Lizzie and Gordo.

Then... Gordo nervously starts fiddling with his hands.

He paces back and forth a little.

Lizzie's grin starts to fade.

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

With a slight glare... Animated Lizzie crosses her arms.

She sarcastically mutters, "yeah. "Great best friend" leaving me really confused when I'm trying to listen to your wishes now. You better start talking."

The picture cuts over to Lizzie and Gordo.

Lizzie nervously asks, "um...Gordo? What's wrong?"

Gordo suddenly realizes where he is.

He stops pacing.

He turns back to face Lizzie.

He goes, "ohh. Yeah. Well..."

He faintly awkwardly chuckles.

Gordo tries to say, "how can I say this better? Faint awkward chuckle. I'm sorry. I...I really can't."

Lizzie gulps nervously.

She suddenly starts to get teary eyed.

Trying to sound confident... Lizzie says, "Gordo... Heavy sigh. You don't have to say it. I know."

She looks out some over the edge of the roof.

Gordo looks taken aback.

He starts to say, "Lizzie? I...I'm really not sure you..."

Lizzie sniffles hard.

She kind of slowly turns to him.

Some tears fall from her face.

She insists, "I...I do. You had a crush on Andie first. She's smarter than me, just as pretty as me, always there for you... Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! It will hurt. But..."

She can't take it anymore.

She leans over the edge of the roof.

And... She starts to break into tears.

Gordo heavily sighs.

After a bit... He tries to get through to her, "Lizzie McGuire, you're completely...! I mean... Heavy sigh! I have to tell you some..."

He sniffles hard some.

He gets teary eyed.

He pleads, "Lizzie McGuire, I...I am begging you. Okay? Please...just please listen to me."

After a bit... Lizzie stops crying.

Lizzie murmurs, "okay."

Gordo explains himself, "what I was trying and failing to say is I don't love Andie as more than a friend: It's you. I...I admit it! Heavy sigh! I've...I've never been good at just talking to my girl best friends when I'm in love with someone. Okay?"

He puts down his arms in frustration.

He continues, "but...it's not okay. Heavy sigh. I'm really sorry to make you believe it was the other way around. Lizzie, I...I love you. I really mean it. Please. Please don't cry."

Lizzie kind of quickly turns back to him.

She sniffles hard some.

She blushes bright red.

Lizzie realizes, "wow. I...I'm the one who is really sorry. Faint sniffle. I...I love you too Gordo. But, I... Faint sniffle. I think I just messed up our moment. And, I'm really sorry."

Gordo just faintly chuckles.

He puts a comforting hand on Lizzie's.

The teariness in their eyes starts to dry up.

With a smirk... Gordo mostly assures, "no. No, you haven't. You're stuck with me now as your boyfriend, McGuire."

Lizzie very awkwardly grins.

They awkwardly chuckle.

Gordo starts to say, "just..."

Lizzie goes, "okay. This is hard for me. But, I...I promise to not assume this time. Okay?"

Gordo adds, "thanks."

Lizzie figures, "sure. So...what is it, Gordo?"

Gordo explains, "I...I find it hard to put how I love you into better words."

The picture cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

Animated Lizzie flies into Animated Gordo's arms.

They both have fairy wings.

Animated water drops are all around them.

But, Animated Gordo and Lizzie don't care. They both smile wide.

Animated Lizzie sighs all relaxed.

She goes, "yes Gordo. Go on. Whisper more sweet things of how great I am! Andie is great too. But, I am never going to forget this night."

She even takes out a animated handheld camera to snap a picture while still in Animated Gordo's arms.

The picture cuts over to Lizzie and Gordo.

Lizzie can't help but laugh.

But, just as quickly... She tries to assure, "come on, Gordo! It can't be that bad."

Gordo finds it hard to look up.

He moderately sighs.

But... He throws up his hands.

He voices, "all right. You and Andie... Don't get me wrong. You're great people on your own paths. But, you...you're more motherly. Not just really caring. But...more motherly."

Lizzie faintly laughs.

She blushes a little.

Lizzie starts to go, "you know, Gordo? I..."

Gordo awkwardly says, "yeah. You can laugh. I probably deserve it."

Lizzie insists, "no, no. I'm not laughing at you. I know it is awkward. But... Faint laugh. I think I know exactly what you mean. And...and, it's really sweet of you to think I am that way to you."

She puts a comforting hand on top of his.

Lizzie grins. Gordo smiles.

They both awkwardly and softly chuckle.

They kind of awkwardly pull each other closer.

Lizzie tilts her head.

And, without a second thought... They kiss.

Fireworks go off in the night.

After a bit... Lizzie and Gordo pull away a little.

Lizzie grins wide. Gordo smiles wide.

Gordo awkwardly adds, "thanks."

Lizzie squeals a little.

She adds, "you're really welcome."

She kind of slowly moves her hands away from his cheeks.

Gordo awkwardly goes, "umm...I don't mean to mess up another moment. But..."

Lizzie asks in concern, "what is it?"

Gordo points back over to the door leading back inside.

He points out, "want to get back to that party so we don't get into any more trouble?"

Lizzie realizes, "ohh...yeah. You're right."

Gordo kind of swiftly nods. But, he faintly smiles.

Gordo adds, "yeah."

Lizzie moderately sighs.

She reluctantly figures, "you're right. I...I mean, we can't afford any more...more trouble. Come on."

They both quickly start walking back inside.

They're holding hands as they do.

More fireworks, live and animated, go off behind them.

The next day, at a certain airport back in California...

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Andie say goodbye.

They all give each other hugs.

Lizzie and Gordo hug each other tighter.

But... Miranda and Andie remind them both that they got to go.

Lizzie and Gordo soon pull apart.

They can hear the footsteps of their parents coming closer and closer.

Any minute, they'll be officially grounded for the rest of the summer.

All four of them moderately sigh.

They say goodbye again.

Soon... It's just Andie standing by the airport luggage conveyor belt.

Andie quickly looks around.

No sign of her parents yet.

Then... She sees Frankie.

He's wearing gray pants, a sleek open black jacket, and a buttoned dark blue business shirt.

Frankie awkwardly says, "hey. Are...are you sure you wanted me to come alone? Not even a bodyguard?"

Andie very faintly nervously chuckles.

She says, "yes, Frankie. And...and what I wanted to kind of quickly tell you in person is..."

Suddenly, several reporters and the paparazzi are closing in.

Frankie and Andie nervously look around some.

Frankie suggests, "you think we should run now?"

Andie puts a comforting hand on his.

She sharply inhales and exhales some.

But... She gets in front of him.

She mostly assures, "I used to be like that. But, I...I'll get them to go."

Frankie very faintly smiles.

He nervously says, "well, if you're sure..."

A whole bunch of rapid fire questions and flashing lights come.

Andie is covering her eyes from the flashes with her free hand.

Then... Andie sharply calls out, "look!"

The reporters and paparazzi stop.

They all look stunned.

They didn't expect such a sharp tone of a teacher from a teenager.

Andie lowers her hand over her eyes.

Andie says, "that's better."

Before the reporters can say anything... She continues, "look. I took out Gorgei by myself in Rome to protect a friend. There's your news headline, reporters. It's late. Please don't make me hurt you."

In a second... She has grabbed and pulled hard on one of the paparazzi guy's cameras.

She just as quickly lets go.

The guy slips and falls.

He groans hard some.

He tries to get up fast. But, he's dazed.

The reporters and paparazzi gulp very nervously.

The reporters are quick to say, "yeah. Sure. No problem."

They're quickly putting down her warning on their notepads.

One of the paparazzi guys say, "yeah. We'll be out of your way. Please don't hurt us."

Andie sweetly smiles.

She tells them, "thank you. Have a good night."

The first paparazzi guy kind of quickly stands back up.

The paparazzi and reporters kind of quickly run away.

Andie turns back to Frankie.

She wonders, "are...are you okay now?"

Frankie looks very stunned.

Frankie admits, "wow. Very faint chuckle. I...I don't know if I should be more scared of you now."

Andie gets a little teary eyed.

She puts another comforting hand on his.

She softly concludes, "ohh. Please don't be, Frankie. I... Sniffle. I am still the sweet fun Andie you know. Everything I sent you is true. I...I don't want to hurt anyone. But, I'm really protective too."

There's a awkward silence.

Then... Frankie says, "thanks."

Andie adds, "you're welcome."

They awkwardly smile.

The teariness in Andie's eyes starts to dry up.

Suddenly... She very nervously gulps.

Frankie asks in concern, "Andie?"

Andie moderately sighs.

She brings up, "and, when I'm not grounded anymore... Maybe we can give us going out one more try? That's what I was about to quickly ask you. I really have missed you that much. But...but, if you don't want to..."

She finds it hard to look up.

Frankie nervously chuckles some.

He says, "oh Andie."

Andie kind of slowly looks up.

With a smile... Frankie thinks out loud, "you really have come a long way back from Rome."

Andie awkwardly smiles.

She adds, "oh. Thank you, Frankie."

Frankie continues, "you're welcome. I already was thinking you're the coolest. But, you...you really just amazed me once again. Only Lizzie can come in second to you."

Andie grins wider.

She blushes.

Frankie can't help but ask, "but, I'm...I'm not dreaming? You really are asking me out again? Because, if I'm not dreaming...I'd love to."

Andie answers, "yes! Yes, I am."

Then... She hears footsteps of her parents coming closer and closer.

Andie whispers, "I love you. But...but, my parents are coming any minute now. So..."

She kind of points behind her as she does.

They both faintly smile.

Frankie hugs her close.

Andie hugs him back.

They soon pull away.

But... Frankie gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

And... He says, "I know. You can call me after the summer."

Andie tells him, "yeah. I'd like that."

They can hear her parents wondering where she is around the corner.

Andie and Frankie quickly wave goodbye.

And, just like that... Andie and Frankie part ways for summer.

But, they're still faintly smiling as they do.

They know it won't be too long until they start going out again.

Meanwhile...

Isabella is in her big villa house off the coast of Italy.

The walls are smooth gray. The roof and main balcony are dark green.

She's standing on the balcony, looking out to the night.

She really doesn't like the cold. But, she likes always being on the edge of her seat: Even if it means standing in the cold for a little while.

She's holding a open letter.

The letter says:

Roses are red, violets are not always chrysanthemums.

You'd be a dream to go out with.

So, maybe you can make my dream come true?

Love,

A Big Fan

There's a phone number on the bottom too.

Isabella faintly chuckles.

She thinks back to the guy who kind of nervously gave it to her.

He's a certain classmate of Lizzie's with a dark blue T-shirt that was seen in the background earlier. He and Isabella met at the after party.

Isabella puts the letter away.

She pulls out her goldish yellow and green swirled cell phone.

And... She starts to dial the number on the letter.

Isabella says to herself, "all right, boy who writes a molto commovente letter to me. Why not take a crazy chance?"

Her cell phone rings.

She answers, "hello. It's a dream coming true. And, her name...is Isabella Parigi."

A excited voice is a little hard to catch over the phone. But, it's there.

Isabella chuckles.

She grins wide.

A hour goes by...and she's still talking to him on her cell phone.


	18. Epilogue: Wherever I Go

Two Lizzies, Another Path 2: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Epilogue: Wherever I Go

The image cuts over to a open high school yearbook.

From black and white photos... Images come out in full color:

A light tan and salmon colored colonial manor styled high school.

Andie, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda stepping into Hillridge High School on their first day.

Many seniors gathering together to try to go after them in a very jealous rage...only for reporters and paparazzi around Lizzie and Andie ironically completely discouraging the seniors from making a move.

Andie handing out printouts of that news story for the reporters that she already typed out for them...because of counting on it that day.

Gordo sneaking off to homeroom to avoid the reporters and paparazzi.

Andie, Miranda, and Lizzie gladly answering a few more questions before the warning bell for homerooms goes off.

The reporters and paparazzi leaving the school smiling.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Andie fist bumping their fists together before hurrying to high school homerooms.

Andie and Gordo hi fiving at their homeroom soon after.

Kate walking hand in hand with Ethan and helping him find his high school homeroom before she goes off to find hers.

Matt feeling depressed over realizing he could never really freak out or annoy his sister Lizzie again because of Andie being her bodyguard...and also jealous of all the media attention Andie and Lizzie are getting.

Matt staying in his room a lot. Not even feeling like doing pranks or hanging out much with Lanny or Melina.

Kate and the very dark blond curly medium haired high school cheerleading captain Georgette Skyler getting in a heated argument over Andie and Lizzie "declaring war on the natural order of high school".

Kate storming off in very mixed feelings, trying to run from it all.

Ethan finding her just outside the high school before she runs.

Kate and Ethan hugging each other close...and kind of slowly going back in together.

Andie and Lizzie getting pictures taken and signing autographs with many freshmen to junior students at homeroom and after school: Including Larry Tudgeman, Veruca, Parker, Thomas, Ethan...even Danny Kessler.

Danny was dating a lot of girls to the point that his parents got worried for him, sent him to a boarding school in another town with only guys...and was only officially let back into public school after proving to his parents he won't let dating get in the way of his schoolwork again.

Andie and Gordo placing hidden cameras all around the school between school periods, programmed to take pictures to send to their e-mail accounts to keep a eye on the seniors from now on.

Miss Ungermeyer bringing them to the principal's office after school to discuss it...only for it to turn out Miss Ungermeyer is just wondering why the high school faculty didn't think of it earlier.

Gordo and Miss Ungermeyer smiling wide. Andie grinning wide.

More and more incidents with seniors and juniors sticking freshmen in the trash, fake elevator and hall passes, kicking them, punching them down, and leaving them stuck on the ends of stair banisters by rags of their shirts.

Students making kind of quick physical recoveries.

More and more surprise school suspensions and school transfers.

Miranda and Lizzie angrily storming off from Gordo's room when they find out about Gordo and Andie's spy network that they "kind of neglected" to tell them about.

Matt lying in bed still depressed...and Melina coldly storming off and leaving him for good.

Kate, Miranda, and Lizzie having a girls night out at Kate's house by themselves...letting loose with trying a bunch of stuff their parents would disprove of and cranking up music to the song Rumors by Lindsay L.

Car windshields getting smashed on the streets. Police sirens blaring.

Gordo coming around fast in his vinyl records, textbooks, and paper airplanes decorated dark blue car for the getaway car.

Ethan and Andie coming around fast on skateboards...and reaching Kate, Miranda, and Lizzie in time for them all to slip away from the police.

Kate, Miranda, and Lizzie coughing hard and falling unconscious.

Gordo, Ethan, and Andie dropping them off in front of a hospital.

Gordo somewhat reluctantly calling up Matt to help out with a alibi for Lizzie...and Matt saying he'd be glad to no question.

Kate, Miranda, and Lizzie making a kind of quick recovery.

Them getting visited by their parents, Andie, Gordo, and Miranda.

Everyone there teary eyed and somberly apologizing to each other.

Kate's parents nowhere to be seen.

The other parents filing against Kate's parents in court for extreme negligence and very quick to assume that's all it is.

No second chance for them...because the other parents already gave them a chance to be better parents after Rome.

Andie and Gordo very reluctantly convincing Miss Ungermeyer to have her e-mail account linked to the hidden cameras instead as a compromise to Miranda and Lizzie...because Miss Ungermeyer wouldn't approve of Gordo's brought to light secret war with the school system.

Gordo very nervously deleting all the footage he and Andie have collected...which he was soon going to use to expose all the mean and stuck up seniors's, juniors's, and teachers's secrets on national television.

Him breaking down in sobs at full realization of what he was about to do: That he was about "to leave them forever feeling embarrassed and inadequate".

Lizzie, Andie, and Miranda there for him while he's breaking down.

A teary eyed Lizzie holding Gordo close on his bed for who knows how long.

Them starting to get physically tired and the teariness in their eyes starting to slowly dry up.

Them going to sleep under the covers.

Lizzie leaning into his side and holding his hand as they do.

Gordo publically confessing without mentioning hidden cameras out of nothing but his own guilt...and getting school detention for ninety days.

A teary eyed Kate putting her pom poms away for good in a closet.

Kate, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Andie soon all friends again.

Some more tense confrontations with paparazzi...with Andie getting them too nervous to stick around for long every time.

More cautious paparazzi and reporters following Andie and Lizzie, asking permission or trying to sneak up on them more so to take pictures.

Andie or Lizzie disguising themselves and misleading them as the other whenever one of them really wants to not deal with the paparazzi.

Miss Ungermeyer giving Gordo a hard time and not smiling about it.

Lizzie or Andie getting them to break it up quick time after time...and Miss Ungermeyer smiling at the two of them most of the time.

Andie, Frankie, Kate, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie playing miniature golf and golf against one another. Lizzie, Gordo, Ethan, and Andie playing basketball in the park...and sometimes Frankie coming to join in.

Lizzie, Andie, Gordo, and Miranda really getting into watching Xena: Warrior Princess and The Godfather trilogy after their parents finally let them.

Lizzie and Andie getting Kate into Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess episodes with Aphrodite...and slowly but surely into most episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Miranda really getting into the Hillridge High debate team.

Ethan swimming on the Hillridge High guys water polo team. Lizzie playing on the Hillridge High girls football team.

Gordo, Miranda, Andie, and Kate coming to watch both of them play...and Lizzie and Ethan coming to watch each other play on the other's team against other high school teams.

Half of the whole school going to parties and dances with Georgette and her fellow mean senior and junior friends. Half of the whole school going to parties and dances with Lizzie, Andie, Ethan, and their big groups of friends from freshmen to juniors.

Kate moderately sighing to herself with herself no longer popular.

Lizzie helping Gordo try out rollerblading, Gordo helping Lizzie try out more creative writing, and a whole bunch of other things they challenge each other to try that they've never done before.

Lizzie and Gordo making home movies of each other to laugh at each other over, with edited in animation of Animated Lizzie and beyond.

Lizzie and Gordo holding each other close on Lizzie's couch, eating microwave popcorn late at night while watching low budget science fiction and monster movies.

Well...more like mostly commentating and lightly laughing at them.

Lizzie sometimes making Gordo put up with watching a romantic comedy with her late at night in exchange for something more fun for them both in the bedroom later...and Gordo usually happy enough with that.

Andie and Frankie taking turns driving each other around in racing cars on the race track...and then racing in theToyota Pro/Celebrity Race with themselves evenly matched.

Andie disguising herself as Lizzie McGuire for Frankie's new movie Rosen's Deal 2: Destination London...almost as if Frankie and Lizzie are dating again on set with Lizzie getting a bigger starring role.

Andie playing as Rosen Banks's girlfriend Lizzie Connors, trying hard to prove she deserves to be his spy partner instead of Rosen's spy partner from Scotland Yard while Rosen wants to just keep Lizzie Connors safe from the secret agent world and send her back home.

Andie getting working on her movie scenes down to a matter of two days a week instead of close to all week...and still finding time to go to high school and do homework together with Lizzie.

Kate's parents and her cousin Amy moving out to another state and signing a legal agreement to get away from it all...leaving Kate behind.

Kate and Lizzie teary eyed and hugging each other tight in Kate's empty room.

Kate moving in with Lizzie and sharing the same room.

Mean seniors and juniors still present at high school using other freshmen and sophomores as pawns to get in trouble instead of them in exchange for special treatment when they come back from suspensions.

Them trying to lure Andie, Lizzie, or Gordo away and get them in trouble with crazy schemes...only for Miss Ungermeyer, Lizzie, Miranda, Andie, Gordo, or Kate to get suspicious and see right through them in time.

The mean seniors and juniors keeping themselves from getting caught.

Andie punching down some shady guys trying to abduct Lizzie in the park with a black garbage bag.

Lizzie and Andie going to the mall with Miranda, Gordo, and Kate afterwards...casually holding hands and smiling to each other like it's almost nothing at that point.

Matt's grades improving.

Matt friends with Lanny again.

Matt going back to pranks in the middle of sixth grade.

Kate asking Matt how she could get popular again.

Matt laughing in disbelief at first...and then suggesting drama club.

Kate laughing hard some.

Her telling him thanks for trying, but "she doesn't really live for making drama anymore".

Lizzie flying back to Italy with Gordo, Andie, Ethan, and Kate for the summer of 2004...already paid for by Isabella.

Kate going on a big shopping spree and getting gelato with Ethan.

Lizzie recording a album with Isabella in a light and dark blue lit Italian recording studio...and Andie and Gordo smiling at them from the other side of the studio glass.

Miranda flying back to Mexico City for the summer to visit her family and her fellow band members in Vanity Rebels.

Sales for Vanity Rebels's music CD Our Inside Stories not being for long in North America and South America...but their music becoming popular in most of Mexico and Hawaii.

The band being happy with being popular in Mexico...and that being more than enough for Miranda.

Miranda at a pop music club meeting a Mexican guy named Keav with wavy combed over medium black hair and a yellow jacket...and almost at the same time asking each other out.

Them faintly chuckling.

Them holding hands as they walk out of the pop music club.

Lizzie and Isabella's new album titled Lizzie McGuire and Isabella Parigi with cover art of Lizzie, Andie, and Isabella raising their arms out as one at the IMVA. Four of the songs being sung by both Andie and Lizzie.

Gordo and Andie even writing a song to add to the album called Bye Bye Haters High...and Lizzie kind of easily convincing Isabella to add it in.

The album being sold out overnight in America and most of Europe.

Kate at the end of summer realizing Ethan is too easy to her...reminding her too much of her big cheerleading fans from junior high.

Her breaking up with Ethan on the way home after going to a pizza place...knowing he'll want to be by himself for a while afterwards.

Kate and Ethan staying close friends.

Kate and Matt sitting on the couch, watching and laughing at dumb comedies and watching travel programs.

Them sneaking chocolate candy out from the kitchen for themselves.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate often e-mailing or calling Gordo, Keav, and Ethan when they're not there in person to talk to them.

Matt coming back from school in a really bad mood one day...and Kate showing him her photo collection to cheer him up.

Veruca really getting into acting in high school plays.

One of the student transfers from December of 2004 kind of slowly walking down the halls: A 16 year old teenage girl named Carrolyn Shelt, with dark tinted glasses, long red hair, and a thick braid in the middle.

She's often wearing a tan dark overcoat, very quiet, and having a icy glare that rivals even Kate's.

Ethan in early 2005 somewhat nervously asking Carrolyn out.

Them going out for pizza, arcade games, and kids movies at the movie theater...because to a few people, she can be just as a big kid at heart as him.

Andie and Gordo opening a after school creative filming club for their sophomore year.

Miss Ungermeyer letting Andie run it herself on a trial basis because of her perfect high school record for best behavior...much to Gordo's chagrin because he planned and thought of most everything for the club.

Over thirty five students signing up: Including Larry and Kate.

Lizzie seriously thinking about signing up too.

But, with her having girls football practice and games to juggle already... And, already planning to tutor freshmen students before she found out from Gordo about the creative filming club... She's too busy to go.

Fortunately, the tutoring and girls football practice isn't too much for her to juggle in her sophomore year...because working together with Andie on homework for a year has made Lizzie just as fast and good as Gordo and Andie are on their own with homework.

Andie and Gordo having to split the creative filming club into two clubs that alternate every other school week just to have room for everyone.

Andie getting too caught up in editing with how she'd edit them over the other students's objections...and Gordo saving the day with all the backup files he saved of everyone's original edits.

A teary eyed Andie and Gordo hugging each other tight in the hall.

Them compromising with Gordo doing most of the planning from now on while Andie only helping with the student films if asked.

Larry's short film Starship with the Lady Luck being about a rustic black uniformed starship captain with medium brown hair named Janga who keeps conning money out of ladies at space casinos.

But, then comes a long black haired woman in mostly all black called Lady Luck...and it turns out she is a android woman that is a much better con artist than him and walks away with all of his money.

Andie and Ethan helping Kate with her short film.

Kate's short animated film Rising Up Cheerland being about a lost twelve year old orphan girl restoring love and happiness to the ghost spirits of a abandoned haunted high school strikingly similar to Hillridge High through song and magic dust sprinkled out from her pom poms...and bizarre ghost car chase scenes and explosions added in by Ethan.

Then, the ghosts adopt the girl and they all live happily ever after.

Most of the school thinking Larry's and Kate's short films were among the best in the creative film club.

Kate thinking it was too much work for her...even though it was Andie doing most of the actual animating and singing for it.

Kate trying to get into acting in romantic comedies. Andie even helping arrange some movie auditions for her...and Kate not being successful in spite of that.

Lizzie, Andie, Ethan...even Miranda and Gordo there to support her.

Years of many rocky relationships for Matt and Kate...and themselves and their best friends there to comfort them through it all.

The rest of high school being mostly smooth sailing, good dates, and good parties...even with the mean seniors and juniors continuously trying to get Lizzie, Andie, Miranda, Gordo, and Kate in trouble with crazy schemes.

Miranda summer after summer going to Mexico City to go out on the town with Keav and be with her large family.

Lizzie, Andie, and Gordo even flying in on Isabella's mostly Victorian green private plane to come to Mexico City for a week each summer...hanging out around the city with Miranda, Keav, Miranda's large family, and Vanity Rebels.

Rosen's Deal 2: Destination London, Stuck on Him, Racing Stripes, Stay Live... Andie usually persuading Frankie to get her to play the girlfriend part for every movie character he plays, and both of them happy with it on and off the set.

Andie continuing to be unrecognizable with the movie characters she plays and voices...and every one of the movies she and Frankie are in at least moderately popular in movie theaters.

Modeling Up Confidence, Lizzie and Isabella 2: Washout and Coming Clean, Most Loved and Hated, Forever Lizzie and Isabella... Lizzie, Andie and Isabella continuing to make more albums together over the summers.

Lizzie writing a good half of the songs herself by 2005, starting with Lizzie and Isabella 2: Washout and Coming Clean.

Isabella hanging out and chuckling with Lizzie, Andie, Gordo, Kate, Ethan, and Carrolyn backstage on her concert tours...and even usually on summers convincing Miranda's large family to let Miranda come too for a few days before having to go back to them, Keav, and Vanity Rebels.

Isabella showing them all sights of Europe summer after summer.

Lizzie taking a long break from singing with Isabella and from girls football during her college years, because of wanting to focus on what her original plans for the future were before all the fame.

Lizzie's original plans for her future being to have more time for her boyfriend Gordo, her three girl best friends, her other good friends from high school, and for a nice smooth running administrative office job in marketing...even though Andie is still with her as her bodyguard.

Andie taking a break from singing and acting for good...and becoming a highly paid acting coach, stunt double trainer, and bodyguard trainer for hire with many college degrees under her belt.

Gordo making a independent movie studio called Far From Ire Studios, and Gordo getting moderate success with his independent movies. But, it's well enough for him anyway.

Andie still usually finding a day or two in the week to work with Gordo in his independent movie studio with whatever he wants help with...or finding a whole day or two to hang out with Lizzie, Gordo, Kate, Ethan, Carrolyn, and Miranda.

Miranda moving to Mexico City for her college years to have more time for Keav and Vanity Rebels...and becoming a good lawyer in Mexico.

Miranda with several well paid bodyguards protecting her from crime leaders coming after her in Mexico, thanks to connections with Isabella.

Kate moving to France for college and becoming a famous fashion designer in Europe. Ethan becoming a U.S.A. Speaker of the House in 2013.

Veruca becoming a theater actress. Larry becoming a highly respected medical doctor. Ethan becoming a well paid athlete in water sports and Thomas becoming a well paid athlete in football. Carrolyn becoming a moderately well paid private detective for hire in California.

Matt becoming the head of Research and Development for the C.I.A. at 18 years old, designing and making hi-tech gadgets. Lanny becoming his assistant and a reserve secret agent.

Veruca and Larry, Miranda and Keav, Lizzie and Gordo, Carrolyn and Ethan, Andie and Frankie... Lizzie is slowly going through some photos of wedding ceremonies.

Miranda's and Keav's son Brad with medium black hair, Andie's and Frankie's twins Amy with longish dark blond hair and David with dark brown hair and glasses, their family's two strafford bull terriers, Veruca's and Larry's daughter Madison with longish curly dark red hair, Lizzie's and Gordo's two boys Danny with medium strawberry blond hair and Malcolm with curly very dark blond hair... They go by in photos in Lizzie's hands.

The picture cuts back to show Lizzie sitting on the edge of a large bed: With the sheets decorated in rainbows, green aliens, gray ufos, and many little ships of Serenity among the stars.

She's thirty years old. The year is 2018.

She's in a studio apartment full of studio equipment.

It looks more like a metallic warehouse for movie props than a apartment. But, the large wood bookshelf covering the side wall full of textbooks to movie star biographies flies in the face of that.

Lizzie laughs kind of loudly.

The picture briefly cuts over to Animated Lizzie.

She's pointing over to one of the pictures.

She goes, "hey! It wasn't funny when it happened, you know. You were so freaking out."

Lizzie moderately sighs.

She bittersweetly smiles.

For, the picture in her hand she almost missed...was a 18 year old Matt and a 22 year old Kate about to kiss at their wedding ceremony.

Lanny was Matt's best man. Lizzie was Kate's constantly trying not to freak out loud maid of honor.

If it wasn't for Andie and Gordo constantly getting her to calm down, Lizzie wouldn't have.

Lizzie moderately sighs again.

The whoopee cushions, the toothpaste swapped for whipped cream, the stick on buzzer on the steering wheel that Lizzie never noticed to pull off until she was buzzed by it, the several tries to cash in paychecks before Kate all too conveniently shows up with the real ones that aren't Matt's forgeries... Lizzie remembers them really cranking up the pranks a notch since their honeymoon.

Lizzie laughs kind of loudly.

Animated Lizzie calls out, "yeah. Thanks a lot Matt and Kate! I was "so" ready for parenthood."

Then... They both laugh kind of loudly.

Animated Lizzie moderately sighs.

They both roll their eyes in amusement.

Animated Lizzie realizes, "wow. I kind of believe that now. How else was I going to be sure not to have my little guys not put stuff in their mouths when they were babies? I mean, I never completely hated Matt. And, Kate was still my best friend even though she got married to my brother. But...ugh. Why?!"

Lizzie giggles a little on the first part.

Animated Lizzie puts her arms out on the last part.

Then... There's a knock on the door.

Lizzie calls out, "just a second!"

Animated Lizzie vanishes.

Gordo calls back, "you don't have to check, Lizzie: It's only me, your loving husband Gordo with a arm full of groceries!"

Lizzie chuckles.

She rushes over and opens the door for him.

Gordo quickly adds, "thanks."

He comes in with a heavy bag of groceries, putting them down by the refrigerator kind of easily with Lizzie's help.

Gordo says, "as much as I always love you helping out so I don't strain myself too too much..."

Lizzie asks, "yes my amazing dear?"

They smile wide.

Gordo kind of quickly tosses the car keys to Lizzie.

She catches them in one hand.

Gordo points out, "it's time to pick up Danny and Malcolm from school. And, you promised it was your turn to put gas in the car. So..."

Lizzie faintly chuckles.

With a faint smile... She asks, "Gordo, why do you always explain yourself when I really know what you're about to say?"

Gordo highlights, "it's called assurance that some things will never change. The world may get tough: Even become hell like the worst days of high school at times. But, some things will never change..like the love you and me have, the friends we have, and the love we have for our two boys."

Lizzie blushes.

She goes, "ohh. I still love to hear you assure me."

Gordo faintly chuckles.

He adds, "you're really welcome. Now...go."

Lizzie starts to wrap herself around him.

She slightly sighs.

She whispers, "I know. But...but, I really want to kiss you now."

Gordo quickly goes on, "ahh. But then, you'd completely forget about picking them up, the school will ask questions, Miss Ungermeyer even in retirement doesn't miss a thing and will find some way to bring me in for questions, I'm not good at talking to her like you and Andie are..."

Lizzie heavily sighs.

She pulls away.

She goes, "ugh! Fine! You win. But we're kissing when I get back, David Gordon."

Gordo faintly chuckles.

He says, "all right, all right. You got me there. I love you Lizzie."

With a wide smile... Lizzie says, "I love you too Gordo. And, thank you."

Gordo adds, "you're welcome."

Lizzie almost wraps her arms around him again.

She sharply inhales and exhales some.

Gordo faintly nods knowingly.

They wave goodbye.

Then... Lizzie finally heads out the door, closing it behind her.

But then again... There's more than one door that she can always open...and more than one best friend that will always be there no matter what hardship comes on her and Gordo's path.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
